


Angel with a Shotgun (Forevermore AU Book 2)

by WillaFateField



Series: Forevermore [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Book 2, Drama & Romance, Error Sans - Freeform, Fantasy, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Multi, Soul Bond, Underpray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaFateField/pseuds/WillaFateField
Summary: Dancer 213 was raised in a lab, filled with cruelty, and with no idea about her true identity. She was always taught that monsters needed to be sealed in the Danger Zone for the good of humankind, even at the torture of their children. But as she grew into a young woman, she soon realized the monsters might not be as dangerous as the captors led on.Disclaimer:I do not claim to own the original game nor its many AUs; as such Flowerfell and Echotale, or other AUs are mentioned, but this plot and possible original characters/AU belong to me. Any famous songs, TV show/movies/books and manga names, and brands that are mentioned in this work belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun and my inner fangirl.© Willa Field





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my readers,
> 
> This is the second novel in my series, if you don’t want to be confused, please read the first. Thank you.
> 
> Now, I’m going to warn you about a few things. 
> 
> Firstly, and again, I’m a Frans fan; but I do understand why some people are uncomfortable with this couple. In the original game, Frisk/The Player is still a young child. I am not saying that I atone Sans and Frisk in any romantic relationship at their original age. However, I just adore their relationship, in any form; they are always there for one another no matter what they both did in the past. If you don’t like Frans, I’m sorry, but respect my pairings and don’t read this series. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Secondly, I’m going to explore more universes in this. Some won’t be child-friendly -.-’. There won’t be anything explicit, buuuuuuuuuuut if you don’t know what ‘lust’ means, you are too young for those memories, so I will warn you when Underlust and Horrortale would be upcoming. Again, there will not be anything explicit, I am not comfortable with writing those scenes yet, but I want to touch on any universes I would use in the main story and I want to be careful. I don’t want to make my readers uncomfortable.
> 
> Thirdly, since Frisk is completely mute save for singing, there might be a lot more of songs woven into the chapters, not just for the titles.
> 
> And lastly, I haven’t written love triangles before, so I’m going to ease into some of the romance slowly until I’m finished researching. This is my baby and I want it to be perfect. And, you guys deserve the best I can give you. But don’t worry, this won’t be a slow burn. I just want to know everything before I explore that part. ‘Raven’ and Sans will still their own scenes, though.
> 
> I’m so excited to work on this! This world seems like a fairy tale almost and so damned beautiful, I am so excited to see where this would lead us.
> 
> Willa Fate Field

-.-.-.-.-

**_Sans?_ **

****

**_Yes, sweetheart?_ **

****

**_I will free you. I promise._ **

****

**_Ah, you know I hate promises…_ **

****

**_I know, but I promise._ **

****

**_Just don’t fade, alright?_ **

-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue:

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Once, monsters and humans lived together in harmony. They were brothers living in an evergreen and fertile land with fresh water. And their hearts glowed with happiness as they were thankful to their king and queen for this peaceful life.

 

But, sadly, not all monsters wanted to keep this peace. Those dark souls lived in the land dubbed the Danger Zone. The Danger Zone housed many dangerous plants to humans, leading those poor souls to a very dark end. Children were mostly led into the treacherous land, to the dismay of many people and monsters.

 

Why must it be their children, they wondered in horror, what did the evil monsters had planned?

 

At first, the humans would give the whole monsters’ kind the benefit of doubt. Because, surely, their brothers weren’t behind this evil; it is just a sole twisted soul. However, one day, the monsters’ royalty came to the human leaders and stated:

 

“We are saddened to say that the Monsters are separated. There are two halves of Monsters, we are against the beliefs of the killers. We will work with you to protect the innocents.”

 

They had spent hours upon hours trying to find a way to keep the peace between the Outsiders and the Insiders, but sadly, there was only one agreement between the leaders. They would send one Dancer every ten years with the skills to keep the seal around the Danger Zone.

 

But, soon, the monsters realized that humans could become as monstrous as the ones who killed all those innocents for power and control, if they were fearful enough and if their children were in danger.

 

The kind monster queen saw that when she found out who the Dancers would be. When she found out the truth behind the Dancers:

 

Dancers are children around the age of six or seven that were gathered and raised in a lab to be trained and experimented on until they were called to strengthen the seal to keep the humans safe from the monsters.

 

There were rumors blowing on the wind, fearful and horrified, that Dancers were given the ability to change forms; from a normal-looking human child to a grisly beast. No one knows if these rumors are true, but it acts as a folk tale to teach the other children to behave or they too would bore the responsibility and would never be normal again.

 

By now, all the monsters were trapped behind the spell. The betrayal was just days after they, the monsters, vowed to help them to protect the humans. They didn’t know why the peaceful monsters were being punished, however, some theorized it was fear clouding their once kind hearts, twisting them into dark and ghastly monsters mirroring the ones that viewed humans as the monsters.

 

Which leads us to our true tale, following the eighth Dancer and her guards on her journey to the Altar. And on her journey, the seventeen-year-old female would decide to strengthen the hold around the monsters or to free them with her song.

 

This Dancer was formerly a princess. The beloved princess of the Monsters fondly dubbed ‘little bird’ by not only her loved ones, but her subjects as she would gracefully run around innocently with her older brother or fond guards close behind. She was the sweetest soul, and anyone could have been melted by her smile, but soon that came to a sad end:

 

The bird was named Frisk Rose by her loving adoptive family, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, and again she was the sweetest thing anyone could ever meet. But, when Frisk turned five, she became just another number housed in a diminutive cell when her family was trapped behind the line.

 

Soon, the young girl’s memories of her family and dear guards faded, and she became Dancer 213, with no idea who she truly was. She faced cruelty daily, either on the other children or towards her, with an unfaltering sense that the humans were hiding the truth. That the monsters weren’t all evil as she was taught. The cruelty fueled that belief while the beautiful child grew into a gorgeous teenager.

 

And furthering her doubts, as night fell, she was teleported to an unknown past of a faceless girl; living in a time long before this cruel reality, who was surrounded by many monsters loving her as one of them. These dreams, or rather visons, made the bird wonder:

 

Should she follow her orders and strengthened the monsters’ prison or use her forbidden voice to lift the seal?

 

As the years slowly inched closer to her turn, her heart beat for the creatures cursed to live trapped. She soon vowed to herself she would uncover the truth and the truth behind the nightly visons. Because she felt as if the teen lived through this before.

 

It was like the sense of déjà vu, her life replaying on a giant loop. She would soon find out why.

 

there were a lot of things the young bird she didn’t understand. Things that she forgot, more than her life as Frisk Rose. But for the moment, all she knew that she was Dancer 213, the girl with doubts of her captors’ beliefs: 

 

The night before she turned eighteen, the age the brunette would begin her journey as a Dancer, she laid her chin on her hugged knees as she stared at the bright moon through the barred window. She was too nervous to sleep, even though the scientists gave her something to sleep, so she let her assigned song flowed to the night sky and lulled herself to sleep:

 

**_Bring on the chilled rain_ **

**_And we’ll go back in time_ **

**_Everything’s the same_ **

**_We’ve fallen into place_ **

**_Why does this keep happening_ **

**_Crashing down with the lightning_ **

**_Smash my heart into pieces and sing_ **

****

**_These moments fall apart_ **

**_We’ve walked this path before_ **

**_You’ve said your lines, now it’s_ **

**_Time to play my role once more_ **

**_And we’ll restart_ **

**_The cycle again_ **

**_And we’ll restart_ **

**_Breaking each other again._ **

 

As the young female faded into the visons once more, she was met with a skeletal male staring at her with a soothing smile as he held out a locket to her while the sense came over the little bird again before he whispered three familiar words over the howling winds. She knew those words…….

 

But when have she heard them? She wondered, her hand reaching for the red gold locket absently as the words repeated slowly.

 

_“Always for you.”_


	2. 1

-.-.-.-.-.-

1:

Strangers

**Sans, Dancer**

(Third POV)

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Sans the Skeleton stood next to the queen as she nervously searched the horizon for any incoming figures, as he held a cigarette between his fangs to soothe his own nerves. He couldn’t blame her, it was a very important day, but he didn’t want to hope too much. The male had his hopes dashed too many times already.

 

And the twenty-one-year-old didn’t want to be reminded of the ping of pain whenever his soul realizes the Dancer wasn’t _her_.

 

The one who haunted his dreams, even long before he met her that day all those years ago. He shuddered at the echo of the last time’s disappointment as his blue pupils to the cloudless sky, trying to ignore the burning, but it didn’t make it easy to. It hurt too much:

 

It hurt too much, to know that she was in the clutches of those _freaks_ , but they couldn’t do a thing but wait for her turn. It was a whole new kind of torture, the male soon decided as he turned from a stubborn child who tried to escape and take the captured bird back to an irritated teenager who only showed warmth to his family.

 

He always wanted to open to the other monsters, but they were just like his cruel father; viewing all humans as ghastly creatures when they had solid proof that not all humans are evil. Frisk was always trying to show every kindness to the science-obsessed monster, only to be met with a hard-cold glare and a hissed curse before returning to his work.

 

Whenever she failed, she would fall into a tearful fit so bad her voice would grow hoarse, stating she was a bad girl, that maybe she should be punished. Bless her sweet soul, only she would feel at fault for the cruel monster’s distaste for all humans.

 

All poor three boys had to spend hours calming her afterwards with three different approaches. The black skeleton took to caressing her hair and whispering sweetly to her until she calmed before turning her attention to another activity. Sans would just joke and tease her until she couldn’t help but laugh and forgot all about the ‘silly old fart’, as he dubbed his stupid father. And Papyrus, well, was Papyrus.

 

Who wouldn’t be a bit happier just being around the giant precious cinnamon roll?

 

The young male smiled at that thought despite himself before he sighed deeply, flicking the used butt to the sandy ground, before he lowered his hood and turned to the impatient queen. His tattoos were glowing lowly, showing just how nervous he was.

 

“Your majesty, calm down. We don’t know if this is her.” Sans soothed, but she just let out a low growl before snapping her glowing ambers on him, her eyes could see the truth he was trying to bury to protect himself from.

 

He wanted to see her as much she did and the words Toriel spoke next kept him from attempting to soothe her nerves again.

 

“You know full well you are as anxious as I am, Sans.  You miss her, don’t you? Don’t tell me to calm down.” And as she crossed her arms and turned from him, ignoring him for the rest of the anguishing wait, he knew the queen was right.

 

Ever since Frisk Rose was ripped from their arms all those years ago, Sans felt a hole beginning to form; only to grow bigger and bigger with each year that passed. But he wasn’t the only that felt her absence hard, he wished he was, he knew better though. Everyone missed the tiny angel, especially _him_.

 

Sans locked his jaw at that thought, trying to ignore the heat of jealousy rushing through his non-existent veins with no avail. He hated this feeling, hating that hatred begun to bloom in his chest, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Sans loved his eldest brother to death and he knew he loved him as much, but he always felt he knew something that the younger monster forgot. And Raven used that knowledge to his advantage; such as knowing what Frisk liked before he had a chance or always knowing when she was ill and didn’t want to voice her discomfort before he and Pap could even notice.

 

He knew _too_ well. And it irked the white skeleton to no end, he wished he was the first to peek inside her mind, but the black monster beat him to it. Sans fought back a low growl, his phalanges absent-mindedly curling around the locket he always wore, as he tried to calm the growing anger while his sockets stayed pointed up at the sky.

 

However, it didn’t work. His mind just fueled the burning feeling with memories of his early childhood:

 

Frisk showed each three boys an equal amount of affection, but whenever she showed him more attention, his eldest brother would bully him a bit when they arrived home that day. He would never act that way towards their precious little brother thankfully, he loved him as much as he did seeing the two eldest had to raise him on their own, and he would never be mean to Papyrus.

 

But he had to wonder why he singled the middle brother so much.

 

Sans soon found out why. As they entered adulthood, he learned of Soul Bonds, and his brain made the connection. They both had a Bond with her, to the younger skeleton’s surprise and annoyance.

 

It was rare for two monsters to share a Bond with one person, but it could happen. They had to fight for her to ensure she was claimed by one of them, otherwise they were doomed to stay in this awkward and strained situation, and Raven knew that before he was old enough to understand:

 

The bastard used that knowledge to get a head start, but he also had more memories about his sweetheart than Sans liked to admit. The skeleton was the one in the dust, he scowled as the thought entered his mind. But, the male didn’t care, he was going to make sure she knew who loved her the most.

 

The skeleton knew he wouldn’t survive if she was taken away from him when they met. From the day they were assigned to Frisk, he felt a strong tug in his mind and he knew he had fallen into her spell, as innocent as the feelings were at the age of six and three that is. But he knew she was too important to him to lose at that tender age:

 

He loved his brother and he didn’t want to hurt him, but Sans would be damned if he lost her. He would do anything to keep her, because he could faintly recall a time when she would smile so lovingly at only him.

 

When? The skeleton wished he remembered, however, all he knew it was from a memory-like dream. A dream that followed him as he aged, of him and a faceless girl dancing as he slipped a few of jokes to her ear. A dream that soon became more a memory than a mere dream as the years went on, maturing into a vision of a past.

 

But a past of what, he had to wonder?

 

Thankfully, Queen Toriel’s excited voice cut through his rushing thoughts before he swirled too deep into the thoughts.

 

“There they are!”

 

Shaking his head free from the thoughts, he returned his gaze to the horizon’s line as his soul began to bounce about excitedly while Raven guided a hooded human; whom was nervously clutching the skirt of the female Dancers’ uniform. Sans wetted his teeth, whispering under his breathe.

 

“Come on, little bird. Show us your face, please be you.” He pleaded over and over under his breath, his phalanges curled nervously at his sides as their shadows grew while Raven gently guided the small form to them, his soul moving faster with each step closer.

 

Apparently, the skeleton wasn’t the only one praying to the Stars above under their breath. Queen Toriel clutched her hands to her chest in a desperate prayer stance as her own prayer mixed with his words:

 

“Please, dove, mama, Assy, and papa needs to see you. We all missed you so much, my love.”

 

The unseen girl’s small frame shook with fear and nerves as Raven’s low growl softened with gentle words while he came to stop a few feet from the anxious pair, but she just buried her face deeper in her cape’s hood. His big brother sighed as he shifted his own blues to Sans, nodding to her slightly.

 

 _Your turn._ The nod stated, causing the younger skeleton to once again wet his teeth. He missed that nod, they would give that nod whenever their different approaches failed. It was almost like a tug out, when one failed, he would nod, and another would try.

 

They were a wonderful team, despite the slight sibling rivalry.

 

He smiled slightly at the memory before he smiled a bit nervously; but his smile still held this sweetness he had only showed her as he slowly approached the shaking girl:

 

“Hello, sweetheart, I’m Sans the Skeleton. Did my brother scare you? I’m sorry, I know we look **askeleton** scary.” He teased, winking at her while making a funny face. This always worked for the other poor children, he hoped he would have even more luck with her.

 

She loved that joke.

 

And he was rewarded with the most beautiful sound he ever heard. _Her laugh._ Frisk’s bell-like laugh almost made the threesome cry with relief before she slowly reached to lower her hood. The skeleton’s relief of her being home faded as soon as all three caught sight of her face, fighting back gasps.

 

Now, the tears were stinging behind Sans’ tears, not bothering to stop them from falling; wanting to grab her and kiss her marred face, to erase every scar and scary memory from her. But the male couldn’t, all he could do was to stay calm as he read her hands:

 

_I think you two are handsome, sir. I’m Dancer 213._

The threesome chuckled at that sir part, remembering her polite behavior as a child; but soon their laughter sobered when her face fully came into view. The sight sent their stomach into twirls of worry and fits of nauseous as their eyes traced the thousand tiny scars scattered over her face.

 

The sight sent anger rushing throughout Sans’ non-existent veins, but he knew he couldn’t show it. Not yet, anyway.

 

Despite the scars clawing across her peach-toned skin, it was easy to see her face matured into a glowing beauty from the adorable beauty she held as a child:

 

All her baby fat smoothed out to a thin oval-shaped face with high cheekbones and perfect almonds on either side of her cute nose. Her lips had lost their pink hue and changed into a naturally red hue. She looked like a human version of her mother. The boys smiled at the thought, but then they realized something dark brewing behind her beautiful eyes.

 

At first, they didn’t see it through her bangs, long as her reddish brunette braid hidden in the hood of the brown and ratty cloak draped over the simple white dress she wore. Frisk’s eyes still held this sweetness she always possessed, but they dulled. As if the scientists drained any light and happiness away from her, leaving this lovely creature an empty shell.

 

And obviously, his flower had no memories as she introduced herself as only a Dancer. She just was another lost soul with a number as a name. Another reason to hate the humans that stole her from her family, they stole her identity and they trained this gentle soul to imprison the monsters:

 

But it was clear that she was still the sweet little girl he knew and adored all those years ago, he realized as he spotted something in her hands. Something that made the skeleton grin.

 

She held the basket of the sweet-smelling cookies, which was on the ground a moment ago, and she licked her lips nervously. Sans grinned slightly towards his brother before his sockets moved back to the nervous girl with a gentle smile placed across his teeth.

 

He remembered she inherited her mother’s baking skills, despite being adopted as a baby, and would bake little treats for her boys; as she fondly dubbed the Skeletal Brothers. They loved them, despite the treats being a tad messy. They loved her little gifts, in fact, each boy carried one with them every day without fail:

 

One was her precious flute she gifted to Sans the night that the humans came for her, stating when he came for her or she returned to them; she would sing for him as he would play it. That was the last time he saw her smiling that sweet smile, the smile just meant for him. After that, life had gone cold. An emotionless route until this day came, her face bringing feelings back into their lives.

 

Sans shuddered at the memory, wanting to tear them to tiny treads for breaking his beautiful princess, his everything, but he just closed his glowing blues for a second before he gave her a teasing grin.

 

“Did the _doctors_ let you bake those?” At that, surprisingly, she giggled.

 

Despite all she had gone through, she giggled and lifted her finger to her lips with a wink before she handed the basket to the white skeleton, looking as if she was a kid who has gotten away with stealing a cookie before dinner.

 

_What they don’t know won’t hurt them, right? I thought you guys would like some treats. I’m sorry you must guide me…_

 

That broke Sans’ heart. And from Toriel’s low whimper and Raven’s low growl, they weren’t faring very well either. They just wanted to scoop the broken angel up and erase all the negative thoughts from her mind. But, the skeletal male knew it would take time.

 

Time he gladly would give to that, to help her realize she wasn’t like the other humans. In fact, she was the most special being that walked the surface of the world. Sans might be bias, but he wasn’t the only one who thought that; he knew he wasn’t.

 

How would he be the only one that loves this sweet, loving creature who could melt any soul?

 

From his brothers, her family, and their friends; they all loved the young bird so much, so much that they almost followed Gaster’s beliefs and blast their way to her. But they didn’t, because they had a feeling she would be raging against them for years and beyond. And she was scary when mad.

 

He chuckled deeply at a faded memory before he shook his skull freeing his mind from those thoughts and smiled at her, nodding his approval:

 

“Why thank you, sweetheart. We’ll definitely enjoy them. And, sweetheart, trust me; we are excited to guide you.” The girl looked dubious with her brow raised, making them laugh as Raven made his way to Sans’ side, his own growl coming into the mix.

 

“He’s right, darling. We were waiting for you for such a long time.” The twenty-five-year-old smiled sweetly, his sockets sparkling, as a blush came across her lovely face. And that sight sent Sans’ soul ablaze.

 

Sans scowled, hating the nickname even more now that he knew the truth. But the male quickly recovered as he noticed her ambers shifted finally to the queen, who was smiling sweetly, and her eyes went wide before their screams were carried to the sky when she crumbled to the sand:

 

“SWEETHEART!?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-

King Asgore was holding his wife’s hand while they anxiously waited in the empty waiting room. His soul wiggled with excitement.

 

This was the day. The day their little girl was coming back to them and they were ready. When they watched her give her life up again was like knife to the gut, no matter how proud they were. They knew they had to let go, not only for her sake, but theirs as well; that fact didn’t make it any easier. It killed the Monster family who just found that Frisk was really theirs and Gaster stole her from them. That monster stole their beloved repeatedly as the timelines went on:

 

But this time, they would make sure he will never touch her again. And they were sure when the Skeletal Brother came back, they would protect her as well.

 

When the world started again, they searched for years for her at no avail. The queen finally realized that they would have to adopt the lost soul. Not only to ensure her safety, but to ensure the flower would have a happy childhood. Her parents and brother would always want that for and they would never stop until she has that.

 

It took them a while to find the right surrogate mother, but then a young woman came to them one day with pleading ambers and a sweet smile, her swollen stomach was easy to see:

 

_“Please, take my baby. I’m too young to give her the life she deserves.”_

 

That sweet young woman was named Anna, a soul who saw monsters as just beings that wanted love and acceptance. She always told them that she knew they were the right ones to raise her beauty, no matter what they are.

 

Anna had led a sad life, knowing that would affect her child and she never wanted her baby to suffer because of her past choices. She loved the life growing inside of her, but the ginger knew she couldn’t be able to raise her the way she needed to be raised.

 

The Dreemurrs stated she could be involved in her life, but Anna knew she was not the best person to be in her life.

 

She could be a monster and the ginger never would let that side of her touch this precious gift, she would be damned if she would destroy her. Anna knew that she would be the end of her if she stayed. It would be better for her little girl if she never knew her.

 

She had to let her go.

 

Toriel frowned as she closed her eyes, remembering how the ginger cried as she clung to her while she admitted that. She wished it was different, but the queen couldn’t risk little Frisk anymore. She has face too much already, with all she went through as the timelines changed, the goat wouldn’t let anyone else hurt her again.

 

She hated that she had to protect her from her birth mother, but Tori would never let evil near Frisk. Anna might love her, but she knew she wasn’t the motherly type and knew she had to give her away to ensure her happiness.

 

Still, it was confusing to the monster queen that some humans could give their children away, no matter what their reasons are. Monsters just have more animalistic instincts with their offsprings, the need to raise them overwhelm any fear they had in their hearts and souls:

 

It was just odd, but she grew to learn that love wasn’t enough sometimes, especially in the Human world. Sometimes, they needed to give them a new life, a life they couldn’t give their baby. She learnt that not everyone could be a parent.

 

However, she was grateful to Anna for loving the baby enough to let her go. She sighed before she was shaken her thoughts when the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls.

 

The couple gasped, jumping up as the nurse quickly approached with a giant smile placed on her lips and she grabbed Toriel’s hand.

 

“Your baby’s here, Your Majesties. Do you want to see her?” The nurse asked, earning a laugh from the couple and they took off to the nursey to meet their Winter baby.

 

It was a cold, beautiful December in the Western side of the Kingdom when the king and queen were welcoming a new heir to the kingdom:

 

Her hand squeezed Asgore’s hand as they stood in front of the window, watching as the small bundle was carried in the room as a heath cry filled the room. The nurses started to buzz with activity, caring for the new princess of the Monsters and laughing with glee over her cute moaning and crying.

 

After the nurses were done cleaning her body and wrapping her tightly in a pink blanket, one nurse gently brought the baby girl to the proud parents, laying her into her mother’s loving arms, who couldn’t stop smiling ear to ear as she caressed her cheek:

 

“Oh Asgore, she is still the most beautiful thing I ever have laid my eyes on. Please tell me we will protect her.” She lifted her pleading ambers to her husband’s blues, earning herself a soothing kiss to the cheek.

 

“We will, my star. Nothing will hurt her again.”

 

But, sadly, the vow would be broken for years, losing her to the real monsters. However, as the months turned into years, their beloved bird would find her way back to them with a stronger heart……….

.-.-.-.-.-.-

She hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing as she tried to stall the goodbyes as much as she could. If she hid, maybe they would forget about her and she could stay where she belonged.

 

But, that was just a childish wish. Something she knew couldn’t happen as she heard her family and protectors beg and plead with the humans’ Elders at no avail. Frisk could hear one laugh cruelly before Sans’ growl echoed to her, it sounded like he was pained:

 

“You think you can protect her, little Monster? That’s a laugh. Look, if you don’t convince her to come out and go with us willing, you will be the cause of her pain. You don’t want that, do you?”

 

Another growl met the young girl’s ears, a crack boomed throughout the halls of the small cottage her and brother grew up in, his fist connecting with a wall she assumed, before heavy footsteps slowly approached her hiding place. Almost hesitated, like with every footfall, it hurt him so much…

 

He had to let her fly, no matter how he wanted to keep her caged next to his side. Hopefully, his mother’s gentle lesson would become true, he prayed as he slowly knelt to her with a smile, unsure and sad, dancing across his teeth. Sans had to see if their little bird would fly back to them, he had to believe she would. Someday, somehow, she would return to him if he waited for her.

 

“Little bird, you have to go. I know it’s scary, but I promise it’d be okay.” He soothed quietly, reaching his hand out to the shaking girl, but she wasn’t having any of it:

 

She tried to bury herself against the wall, to become invisible under the shade of the tree. Burying her face deeper into her knees, her cries became sobs. Frisk knew she was acting so childish, so stubborn, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to leave her Monster family.

 

How could humans be so cruel? That was the question that replayed in the three-year-old girl’s mind as she stubbornly ignored Sans. How could they rip a child from her loving family? How could they trap her people?

 

All because they are monsters?

 

But Sans smiled sadly, gently pulling her into his arms. She widened her ambers before she clung to him, stinging tears hitting his shoulder as she pleaded with him. They both knew it was futile, but they wished they could stay in this embrace and away from the cruel world. Away from this aching heartbreak. They would make a world of their own, free of pain and goodbyes.

 

However, right now, Frisk had to be a princess. She didn’t want to leave, but her family needed her to be brave. So, with a big breath, she pulled away from Sans as she let her tears sit on her cheeks with a sad smile placed on her, soothing Sans’ own tears away before whispering softly:

 

“Sans?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Sans smiled as sad, tucking her hair behind an ear as he cocked his skull.

 

“Take this,” Frisk Rose placed her beloved instrument into his palm, closing his phalanges around and kissing them before she continued; “When I come home, or you find me, play it and I will sing for you, okay?”

 

Again, the male had to wonder, was she really just three? She was always has been so mature, even with just two years on the plant when they met.

 

With that, and with a bright blue blush on his cheekbones, he gave the beautiful toddler another sad smile before the two children made their way to the others. She rushed to her parents and brother, clinging to them for a moment, and then she moved to the other boys to give them their gifts.

 

Before she was dragged off with the humans, she gave her beloved skeleton one final hug and smiled. Then, she lifted her hood and sighed, following the Elders away her past and to a new future.

 

With every step, her heart broke and the tears couldn’t crease their fall, but the girl held her head up, proud, preparing herself as she let the song burning in her heart go. It flowed on the wind up to the full moon, back to her past, soothing the hearts of her family.

 

She vowed that, someday and somehow, she would return to them. This song held that promise:

 

_One place to_

_One place to go_

_One me_

_Only one me_

_That I know_

_Here I stand, all alone_

_It takes my breath away, burning like a fever_

_A little fall of rain, darkness growing deeper_

_What flower blooms? Do I even have the right to choose?_

_Will my faith be enough to help me carry through?_

_If I only believe_

_There’s still no guarantee_

_Without a soul_

_Without an aim_

_Where do I start?_

_Tell me you hear_

_Every tear_

_Fall from my heart_

_I can hear voices clear_

_'What you seek is so near'_

_Without a care_

_Without a breaking of day_

_Here I am_

_Here I wait_

_Take me away_

 

As her song faded, the dreaded lab came into view, sending a shiver up her spine. This was the last night she bore the name Frisk Rose, a sacrifice the wise toddler took on with a heavy heart and a determined gaze as they stripped her from her identity. That night she was given the number she soon came to be known as.

 

But, despite her brave face, her heart was a mess. Would she ever see her loved ones again?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dancer gasped as she bolted up, her mind still reeling with those strange dream to really realize where she was. It was all a cruel lie, she clutched the blankets tightly as the tears started to fall like rain and anger rushed through her veins.

 

All her life, she thought her family stole her to the Humans. That she was unwanted by her family. The humans always told the teen she was lucky that she was found by them and she owed them the debt of her life.

 

She always obeyed like a good girl, despite the cruel training and the scary experiments, but the teen soon began to wonder if they were the good guys, after all.

 

When she turned seventeen, her dread grew into a pit of fear and unease; unsure of her true duty. Should she really follow her orders and lock away the monsters or should she follow her gut and free them?

 

Her answer seemed so out of reach, remembering that they had given her a home and a purpose. But, she soon grew to hate her trainers. Not for the cruelty she faced herself; Dancer— _Frisk_ —could handle it with no problems but she couldn’t stand the cruelty the scientists would point on the younger Dancers.

 

She sighed deeply, just wanting to lay back down and just daft off to dreamland again; leaving her realization for tomorrow.

 

However, mama Toriel’s face flashed through the halls of her mind and a gasp escaped her throat, causing her to jump from the bed and ran from the unseen room. She couldn’t bother to take a minute to look, she had to find her mother. She had to feel her arms around her, her heart couldn’t calm down until she was safe in her arms.

 

And then, she was going to find the skeleton with her beloved flute and sing a song for him. She smiled giddily as she carefully climbed down the stairs, hearing a soft voice and a loving growl melting into a worried conversation. She bit her lip while she leaned on the wall, wanting to rush in there, but she was a curious soul:

 

“Do you think she will be alright, mama? She’s been asleep for two days now.” She lifted her hand to her mouth to trap the burning gasp, not believing it.  Two days? She shook her head before her mother’s bell-like sigh met her ears.

 

“Yes, she’ll be alright. I think the poor thing haven’t slept straight in years. It is good for her.”

 

“And she might remember some things, honey. I remember she always remembered better when she was sleeping.” A new voice stated, causing a new rage of excitement and curiosity rushing through her body as she slowly entered the room.

 

She knew that voice, but where have she heard it from? She wondered as she carefully walked into the bright room, almost like she was in a daze. Like the voices were a spell. She was unnoticed for a few moments while they continued the exchange.

 

“I know, C, but you know me. I worry about—oh! You’re awake, sweet girl!” The male jumped up as his eyes widened, alerting the other women to her presence.

 

They just stared at one another, three were at a loss of words with tears pooling in their eyes, and the young woman just stood in front of them. Unsure, but wanting to sign, to do _something_ rather than just standing there like a fool. But she couldn’t move a muscle:

 

Dancer just couldn’t move. She was frozen in fear, despite not knowing why she feared so much at that moment. _This_ was her home, she was home, but she was afraid. She gritted her teeth, hating her body. She tried, and she begged with it to at least wave, but she couldn’t move, no matter how much she wanted to.

 

Uneasiness rooted her to the spot, biting her lip hard as she moved her gaze to each person; tears beginning to burn once more. This was supposed to be her life, yawning as she was greeted by her mother’s smile and her brother’s light teasing before going to see the brothers who were her best friends. However, she got robbed of that childhood. She wasn’t that three-year-old girl anymore.

 

She was the monster sent to lock them away, again. All for a sick fear, a baseless fear at that. Yes, it was true that there were bad monsters, but there also were bad humans. Why should they punish all the monsters just a few bad apples?

 

It seemed holy unfair, and with a hidden scowl, she wondered if she should just abandon her orders and use her unused voice to free the monsters. Because, really, she never wanted to have this duty.

 

She loathed this so-called ‘privilege’ ever since she matured, never really wanting to fulfil her trainers’ wishes, but she just became the prefect little scolder. Dancer didn’t know any better, she thought she was just a foolish girl who had no idea about the real monsters.

 

Well, she growled in her mind, she was right. The true monsters weren’t the creatures who were crying for her, relieved and happy. No, the real monsters were the humans. And she was done with being prefect Dancer 213, she was done being controlled. She wanted to be free.

 

“Dancer? Are you alright?” At the sound of her mother’s sweet and concerned voice, the girl was snapped out of her mind with a jolt. She lifted her golden eyes to see mama Tori delicately reaching out to her.

 

The sight was the thing she needed as she cried out and rushed forward into the goat’s body, clinging to her as she sobbed and mourned for all the time she had lost.

 

The goat female didn’t know what else to but to hold this broken soul while crying her own tears before the girl pushed back a bit, lifting her hands in the air, causing gasps to fill the room:

 

_My name is Frisk Rose, mama. I’m your bird._

 

That statement sent another round of tears to her mother’s ambers, crashing the younger woman to her again as she gently kissed the crown of her head. After a moment of clinging each other, enjoying the feeling of a mother’s love, the goat queen tenderly towed her baby girl’s chin up to meet her own beautiful ambers with a motherly smile.

 

“Yes, my darling, you are.” Toriel uttered lovingly, caressing her cheek and clearing the tears away before she pulled the girl to the others who gave their own hugs.

 

The beautiful brunette bit her lip, not sure how to react when her beloved family clung to her, but she had to admit; she loved the warmth growing within her chest. She never wanted to lose it again.

 

She was tired of being alone. She just wanted to be loved, she wanted to be the girl she was stopped from becoming. And the brunette was going to be her, no matter what she needed to do.

 

And so, the bird was back home, safe from harm, and the story was set in motion….

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sans sighed as he sat his rock while the sun set, looking at the small flute nuzzled in his palm. It has been two days since Frisk fainted, and quite frankly, he was a fucking mess.

 

He knew that the bird could probably need the sleep, since the scientists weren’t the gentlest souls he was sure. But the male hated to see his sweetheart in distress, loathed that he couldn’t see her shining ambers truly smiling. However, the skeleton needed to wait:

 

Wait for her to come to him and his brothers, patiently and lovingly. No matter how much it stressed the poor male out.

 

He groaned at that thoughts, wanting to be a bit calmer when it came to his brunette best friend, but for now, all he could do was play a sad tune on his treasured flute as day melted into twilight. His mind still housed thoughts of the sleeping beauty, as he was fading into the song.

 

As the wind carried his song to the stars, he could have sworn that he heard the most haunting, beautiful, voice coming through the cool night air, melting into the slow tune seamlessly. Sans was too deep into the melody to truly feel the slow presence heading closer and closer to him, his blues closed to the world. That is, until the voice was next to his ear canal: 

 

_Find me_

_I'm waiting right here where you left me_

_Still shredded and bruised but I'm breathing_

_Be brave for me, ignore their eyes, just try_

_We're dancers_

_And I've picked petals looking for answers_

_And I've received these edges from chances_

_Indelible but I'll be fine in time_

_Please remember that I miss you_

_Not caring is so hard to do_

_Everything we loved together_

_It's not the same without you there_

_Feels like you were just beside me_

_How did time go by so quickly?_

_Now we're strangers but I miss you_

_Oh, I wonder if you miss me too_

 

The skeletal male’s sockets snapped open while night crept over the lonely desert, shifting his glowing pupils to a figure of a young woman shadowed by the shining moon as it took its place in the star-dotted night; their teeth was the only thing he could see in the growing shadows of night.

 

But, apparently, his soul knew who it was as it wiggled awake, watching while she stepped forward to him. The wiggling sent a rush of warmth through his bones, protecting the male against the cold wind as he continued the melody.

 

However, the song stopped short when the skeleton realized just who it was. He absently dropped the instrument to the sand as his sockets grew wide when the small figure stepped into the soft light, her smile was laced to her lips all through the song while she picked up the simple but lovely white flue and handed to him. She closed his phalanges around the flute before she lifted her hands to start their dance.

 

 _I can’t fulfill my promise if you don’t play for me, silly Sansy._ She giggled, her smile growing as she watched a deep blue blush dusted his skull before she moved even closer; the moonlight made her eyes look like glowing ambers in the night.

 

And that was it, that was all it took, he had to hold her. His body _screamed_ at the male to, and before he even realized it, his body inched and inched closer on its own accord as she was slowly wrapped up in a tight but loving embrace:

 

“You’re back, sweetheart. You are finally back.”

 

At his sweet and low murmur, the girl’s heartbeat raced with shy happiness and nervous excitement, but she quickly returned the hug as she nuzzled deeper into him.

 

This was wonderful, feeling her in his arms, nuzzling her little nose into his neck. He dreamt of this moment for years, hoping it would come sooner as he grew from a sullen child to a solemn young man with a hole in his soul.

 

But, on this cold night, the hole was filled with one touch by Frisk. He was finally able to become Sans again; her touch melted the winter his soul has become and soon, slow but surely, spring has bloomed.

 

All that night, she was only his, her songs warming his soul bit by bit. He knew tomorrow he would have to share her with his brothers once more, but tonight, he was the only one she could see.

 

Once again, the Dove and Raven met. Unaware of their fairy tale, just blissfully ignorant to the truth:

 

However, they didn’t know what was coming. As children, naïve and unaware, they never thought they would be living a true legend, they were just trying to live their young lives to the best they could. Blind to the past and fate they both shared. They just wanted to be together as long as they could.

 

The monster male vowed to be her guardian angel and to be always there for her when she needs him. No matter who she chooses, the skeleton was bound to the beautiful human forevermore. But as they journeyed to her fated destiny, he will find that things aren’t as they seems.

 

There is so much he didn’t know.

 

For the girl, she wanted to be in his arms and never leave. Frisk felt that she was bound to him somehow, in a confusing and maddening way, but to walk away from him will break her. And as she grows closer to the Alter, she will learn just how bound they truly are.

 

There are so many faded memories, buried underneath blurred dream.

 

Either one would have foreseen the legend they gave birth to, no, for it was too crazy to even imagine a story like theirs. It almost seemed like those silly fairy tales they used to cling to….


	3. 2

-.-.-.-.-.-

1:

Strangers

**Sans, Dancer**

(Third POV)

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Sans the Skeleton stood next to the queen as she nervously searched the horizon for any incoming figures, as he held a cigarette between his fangs to soothe his own nerves. He couldn’t blame her, it was a very important day, but he didn’t want to hope too much. The male had his hopes dashed too many times already.

 

And the twenty-one-year-old didn’t want to be reminded of the ping of pain whenever his soul realizes the Dancer wasn’t _her_.

 

The one who haunted his dreams, even long before he met her that day all those years ago. He shuddered at the echo of the last time’s disappointment as his blue pupils to the cloudless sky, trying to ignore the burning, but it didn’t make it easy to. It hurt too much:

 

It hurt too much, to know that she was in the clutches of those _freaks_ , but they couldn’t do a thing but wait for her turn. It was a whole new kind of torture, the male soon decided as he turned from a stubborn child who tried to escape and take the captured bird back to an irritated teenager who only showed warmth to his family.

 

He always wanted to open to the other monsters, but they were just like his cruel father; viewing all humans as ghastly creatures when they had solid proof that not all humans are evil. Frisk was always trying to show every kindness to the science-obsessed monster, only to be met with a hard-cold glare and a hissed curse before returning to his work.

 

Whenever she failed, she would fall into a tearful fit so bad her voice would grow hoarse, stating she was a bad girl, that maybe she should be punished. Bless her sweet soul, only she would feel at fault for the cruel monster’s distaste for all humans.

 

All poor three boys had to spend hours calming her afterwards with three different approaches. The black skeleton took to caressing her hair and whispering sweetly to her until she calmed before turning her attention to another activity. Sans would just joke and tease her until she couldn’t help but laugh and forgot all about the ‘silly old fart’, as he dubbed his stupid father. And Papyrus, well, was Papyrus.

 

Who wouldn’t be a bit happier just being around the giant precious cinnamon roll?

 

The young male smiled at that thought despite himself before he sighed deeply, flicking the used butt to the sandy ground, before he lowered his hood and turned to the impatient queen. His tattoos were glowing lowly, showing just how nervous he was.

 

“Your majesty, calm down. We don’t know if this is her.” Sans soothed, but she just let out a low growl before snapping her glowing ambers on him, her eyes could see the truth he was trying to bury to protect himself from.

 

He wanted to see her as much she did and the words Toriel spoke next kept him from attempting to soothe her nerves again.

 

“You know full well you are as anxious as I am, Sans.  You miss her, don’t you? Don’t tell me to calm down.” And as she crossed her arms and turned from him, ignoring him for the rest of the anguishing wait, he knew the queen was right.

 

Ever since Frisk Rose was ripped from their arms all those years ago, Sans felt a hole beginning to form; only to grow bigger and bigger with each year that passed. But he wasn’t the only that felt her absence hard, he wished he was, he knew better though. Everyone missed the tiny angel, especially _him_.

 

Sans locked his jaw at that thought, trying to ignore the heat of jealousy rushing through his non-existent veins with no avail. He hated this feeling, hating that hatred begun to bloom in his chest, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Sans loved his eldest brother to death and he knew he loved him as much, but he always felt he knew something that the younger monster forgot. And Raven used that knowledge to his advantage; such as knowing what Frisk liked before he had a chance or always knowing when she was ill and didn’t want to voice her discomfort before he and Pap could even notice.

 

He knew _too_ well. And it irked the white skeleton to no end, he wished he was the first to peek inside her mind, but the black monster beat him to it. Sans fought back a low growl, his phalanges absent-mindedly curling around the locket he always wore, as he tried to calm the growing anger while his sockets stayed pointed up at the sky.

 

However, it didn’t work. His mind just fueled the burning feeling with memories of his early childhood:

 

Frisk showed each three boys an equal amount of affection, but whenever she showed him more attention, his eldest brother would bully him a bit when they arrived home that day. He would never act that way towards their precious little brother thankfully, he loved him as much as he did seeing the two eldest had to raise him on their own, and he would never be mean to Papyrus.

 

But he had to wonder why he singled the middle brother so much.

 

Sans soon found out why. As they entered adulthood, he learned of Soul Bonds, and his brain made the connection. They both had a Bond with her, to the younger skeleton’s surprise and annoyance.

 

It was rare for two monsters to share a Bond with one person, but it could happen. They had to fight for her to ensure she was claimed by one of them, otherwise they were doomed to stay in this awkward and strained situation, and Raven knew that before he was old enough to understand:

 

The bastard used that knowledge to get a head start, but he also had more memories about his sweetheart than Sans liked to admit. The skeleton was the one in the dust, he scowled as the thought entered his mind. But, the male didn’t care, he was going to make sure she knew who loved her the most.

 

The skeleton knew he wouldn’t survive if she was taken away from him when they met. From the day they were assigned to Frisk, he felt a strong tug in his mind and he knew he had fallen into her spell, as innocent as the feelings were at the age of six and three that is. But he knew she was too important to him to lose at that tender age:

 

He loved his brother and he didn’t want to hurt him, but Sans would be damned if he lost her. He would do anything to keep her, because he could faintly recall a time when she would smile so lovingly at only him.

 

When? The skeleton wished he remembered, however, all he knew it was from a memory-like dream. A dream that followed him as he aged, of him and a faceless girl dancing as he slipped a few of jokes to her ear. A dream that soon became more a memory than a mere dream as the years went on, maturing into a vision of a past.

 

But a past of what, he had to wonder?

 

Thankfully, Queen Toriel’s excited voice cut through his rushing thoughts before he swirled too deep into the thoughts.

 

“There they are!”

 

Shaking his head free from the thoughts, he returned his gaze to the horizon’s line as his soul began to bounce about excitedly while Raven guided a hooded human; whom was nervously clutching the skirt of the female Dancers’ uniform. Sans wetted his teeth, whispering under his breathe.

 

“Come on, little bird. Show us your face, please be you.” He pleaded over and over under his breath, his phalanges curled nervously at his sides as their shadows grew while Raven gently guided the small form to them, his soul moving faster with each step closer.

 

Apparently, the skeleton wasn’t the only one praying to the Stars above under their breath. Queen Toriel clutched her hands to her chest in a desperate prayer stance as her own prayer mixed with his words:

 

“Please, dove, mama, Assy, and papa needs to see you. We all missed you so much, my love.”

 

The unseen girl’s small frame shook with fear and nerves as Raven’s low growl softened with gentle words while he came to stop a few feet from the anxious pair, but she just buried her face deeper in her cape’s hood. His big brother sighed as he shifted his own blues to Sans, nodding to her slightly.

 

 _Your turn._ The nod stated, causing the younger skeleton to once again wet his teeth. He missed that nod, they would give that nod whenever their different approaches failed. It was almost like a tug out, when one failed, he would nod, and another would try.

 

They were a wonderful team, despite the slight sibling rivalry.

 

He smiled slightly at the memory before he smiled a bit nervously; but his smile still held this sweetness he had only showed her as he slowly approached the shaking girl:

 

“Hello, sweetheart, I’m Sans the Skeleton. Did my brother scare you? I’m sorry, I know we look **askeleton** scary.” He teased, winking at her while making a funny face. This always worked for the other poor children, he hoped he would have even more luck with her.

 

She loved that joke.

 

And he was rewarded with the most beautiful sound he ever heard. _Her laugh._ Frisk’s bell-like laugh almost made the threesome cry with relief before she slowly reached to lower her hood. The skeleton’s relief of her being home faded as soon as all three caught sight of her face, fighting back gasps.

 

Now, the tears were stinging behind Sans’ tears, not bothering to stop them from falling; wanting to grab her and kiss her marred face, to erase every scar and scary memory from her. But the male couldn’t, all he could do was to stay calm as he read her hands:

 

_I think you two are handsome, sir. I’m Dancer 213._

The threesome chuckled at that sir part, remembering her polite behavior as a child; but soon their laughter sobered when her face fully came into view. The sight sent their stomach into twirls of worry and fits of nauseous as their eyes traced the thousand tiny scars scattered over her face.

 

The sight sent anger rushing throughout Sans’ non-existent veins, but he knew he couldn’t show it. Not yet, anyway.

 

Despite the scars clawing across her peach-toned skin, it was easy to see her face matured into a glowing beauty from the adorable beauty she held as a child:

 

All her baby fat smoothed out to a thin oval-shaped face with high cheekbones and perfect almonds on either side of her cute nose. Her lips had lost their pink hue and changed into a naturally red hue. She looked like a human version of her mother. The boys smiled at the thought, but then they realized something dark brewing behind her beautiful eyes.

 

At first, they didn’t see it through her bangs, long as her reddish brunette braid hidden in the hood of the brown and ratty cloak draped over the simple white dress she wore. Frisk’s eyes still held this sweetness she always possessed, but they dulled. As if the scientists drained any light and happiness away from her, leaving this lovely creature an empty shell.

 

And obviously, his flower had no memories as she introduced herself as only a Dancer. She just was another lost soul with a number as a name. Another reason to hate the humans that stole her from her family, they stole her identity and they trained this gentle soul to imprison the monsters:

 

But it was clear that she was still the sweet little girl he knew and adored all those years ago, he realized as he spotted something in her hands. Something that made the skeleton grin.

 

She held the basket of the sweet-smelling cookies, which was on the ground a moment ago, and she licked her lips nervously. Sans grinned slightly towards his brother before his sockets moved back to the nervous girl with a gentle smile placed across his teeth.

 

He remembered she inherited her mother’s baking skills, despite being adopted as a baby, and would bake little treats for her boys; as she fondly dubbed the Skeletal Brothers. They loved them, despite the treats being a tad messy. They loved her little gifts, in fact, each boy carried one with them every day without fail:

 

One was her precious flute she gifted to Sans the night that the humans came for her, stating when he came for her or she returned to them; she would sing for him as he would play it. That was the last time he saw her smiling that sweet smile, the smile just meant for him. After that, life had gone cold. An emotionless route until this day came, her face bringing feelings back into their lives.

 

Sans shuddered at the memory, wanting to tear them to tiny treads for breaking his beautiful princess, his everything, but he just closed his glowing blues for a second before he gave her a teasing grin.

 

“Did the _doctors_ let you bake those?” At that, surprisingly, she giggled.

 

Despite all she had gone through, she giggled and lifted her finger to her lips with a wink before she handed the basket to the white skeleton, looking as if she was a kid who has gotten away with stealing a cookie before dinner.

 

_What they don’t know won’t hurt them, right? I thought you guys would like some treats. I’m sorry you must guide me…_

 

That broke Sans’ heart. And from Toriel’s low whimper and Raven’s low growl, they weren’t faring very well either. They just wanted to scoop the broken angel up and erase all the negative thoughts from her mind. But, the skeletal male knew it would take time.

 

Time he gladly would give to that, to help her realize she wasn’t like the other humans. In fact, she was the most special being that walked the surface of the world. Sans might be bias, but he wasn’t the only one who thought that; he knew he wasn’t.

 

How would he be the only one that loves this sweet, loving creature who could melt any soul?

 

From his brothers, her family, and their friends; they all loved the young bird so much, so much that they almost followed Gaster’s beliefs and blast their way to her. But they didn’t, because they had a feeling she would be raging against them for years and beyond. And she was scary when mad.

 

He chuckled deeply at a faded memory before he shook his skull freeing his mind from those thoughts and smiled at her, nodding his approval:

 

“Why thank you, sweetheart. We’ll definitely enjoy them. And, sweetheart, trust me; we are excited to guide you.” The girl looked dubious with her brow raised, making them laugh as Raven made his way to Sans’ side, his own growl coming into the mix.

 

“He’s right, darling. We were waiting for you for such a long time.” The twenty-five-year-old smiled sweetly, his sockets sparkling, as a blush came across her lovely face. And that sight sent Sans’ soul ablaze.

 

Sans scowled, hating the nickname even more now that he knew the truth. But the male quickly recovered as he noticed her ambers shifted finally to the queen, who was smiling sweetly, and her eyes went wide before their screams were carried to the sky when she crumbled to the sand:

 

“SWEETHEART!?”

.-.-.-.-.-.-

King Asgore was holding his wife’s hand while they anxiously waited in the empty waiting room. His soul wiggled with excitement.

 

This was the day. The day their little girl was coming back to them and they were ready. When they watched her give her life up again was like knife to the gut, no matter how proud they were. They knew they had to let go, not only for her sake, but theirs as well; that fact didn’t make it any easier. It killed the Monster family who just found that Frisk was really theirs and Gaster stole her from them. That monster stole their beloved repeatedly as the timelines went on:

 

But this time, they would make sure he will never touch her again. And they were sure when the Skeletal Brother came back, they would protect her as well.

 

When the world started again, they searched for years for her at no avail. The queen finally realized that they would have to adopt the lost soul. Not only to ensure her safety, but to ensure the flower would have a happy childhood. Her parents and brother would always want that for and they would never stop until she has that.

 

It took them a while to find the right surrogate mother, but then a young woman came to them one day with pleading ambers and a sweet smile, her swollen stomach was easy to see:

 

_“Please, take my baby. I’m too young to give her the life she deserves.”_

 

That sweet young woman was named Anna, a soul who saw monsters as just beings that wanted love and acceptance. She always told them that she knew they were the right ones to raise her beauty, no matter what they are.

 

Anna had led a sad life, knowing that would affect her child and she never wanted her baby to suffer because of her past choices. She loved the life growing inside of her, but the ginger knew she couldn’t be able to raise her the way she needed to be raised.

 

The Dreemurrs stated she could be involved in her life, but Anna knew she was not the best person to be in her life.

 

She could be a monster and the ginger never would let that side of her touch this precious gift, she would be damned if she would destroy her. Anna knew that she would be the end of her if she stayed. It would be better for her little girl if she never knew her.

 

She had to let her go.

 

Toriel frowned as she closed her eyes, remembering how the ginger cried as she clung to her while she admitted that. She wished it was different, but the queen couldn’t risk little Frisk anymore. She has face too much already, with all she went through as the timelines changed, the goat wouldn’t let anyone else hurt her again.

 

She hated that she had to protect her from her birth mother, but Tori would never let evil near Frisk. Anna might love her, but she knew she wasn’t the motherly type and knew she had to give her away to ensure her happiness.

 

Still, it was confusing to the monster queen that some humans could give their children away, no matter what their reasons are. Monsters just have more animalistic instincts with their offsprings, the need to raise them overwhelm any fear they had in their hearts and souls:

 

It was just odd, but she grew to learn that love wasn’t enough sometimes, especially in the Human world. Sometimes, they needed to give them a new life, a life they couldn’t give their baby. She learnt that not everyone could be a parent.

 

However, she was grateful to Anna for loving the baby enough to let her go. She sighed before she was shaken her thoughts when the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls.

 

The couple gasped, jumping up as the nurse quickly approached with a giant smile placed on her lips and she grabbed Toriel’s hand.

 

“Your baby’s here, Your Majesties. Do you want to see her?” The nurse asked, earning a laugh from the couple and they took off to the nursey to meet their Winter baby.

 

It was a cold, beautiful December in the Western side of the Kingdom when the king and queen were welcoming a new heir to the kingdom:

 

Her hand squeezed Asgore’s hand as they stood in front of the window, watching as the small bundle was carried in the room as a heath cry filled the room. The nurses started to buzz with activity, caring for the new princess of the Monsters and laughing with glee over her cute moaning and crying.

 

After the nurses were done cleaning her body and wrapping her tightly in a pink blanket, one nurse gently brought the baby girl to the proud parents, laying her into her mother’s loving arms, who couldn’t stop smiling ear to ear as she caressed her cheek:

 

“Oh Asgore, she is still the most beautiful thing I ever have laid my eyes on. Please tell me we will protect her.” She lifted her pleading ambers to her husband’s blues, earning herself a soothing kiss to the cheek.

 

“We will, my star. Nothing will hurt her again.”

 

But, sadly, the vow would be broken for years, losing her to the real monsters. However, as the months turned into years, their beloved bird would find her way back to them with a stronger heart……….

.-.-.-.-.-.-

She hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing as she tried to stall the goodbyes as much as she could. If she hid, maybe they would forget about her and she could stay where she belonged.

 

But, that was just a childish wish. Something she knew couldn’t happen as she heard her family and protectors beg and plead with the humans’ Elders at no avail. Frisk could hear one laugh cruelly before Sans’ growl echoed to her, it sounded like he was pained:

 

“You think you can protect her, little Monster? That’s a laugh. Look, if you don’t convince her to come out and go with us willing, you will be the cause of her pain. You don’t want that, do you?”

 

Another growl met the young girl’s ears, a crack boomed throughout the halls of the small cottage her and brother grew up in, his fist connecting with a wall she assumed, before heavy footsteps slowly approached her hiding place. Almost hesitated, like with every footfall, it hurt him so much…

 

He had to let her fly, no matter how he wanted to keep her caged next to his side. Hopefully, his mother’s gentle lesson would become true, he prayed as he slowly knelt to her with a smile, unsure and sad, dancing across his teeth. Sans had to see if their little bird would fly back to them, he had to believe she would. Someday, somehow, she would return to him if he waited for her.

 

“Little bird, you have to go. I know it’s scary, but I promise it’d be okay.” He soothed quietly, reaching his hand out to the shaking girl, but she wasn’t having any of it:

 

She tried to bury herself against the wall, to become invisible under the shade of the tree. Burying her face deeper into her knees, her cries became sobs. Frisk knew she was acting so childish, so stubborn, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to leave her Monster family.

 

How could humans be so cruel? That was the question that replayed in the three-year-old girl’s mind as she stubbornly ignored Sans. How could they rip a child from her loving family? How could they trap her people?

 

All because they are monsters?

 

But Sans smiled sadly, gently pulling her into his arms. She widened her ambers before she clung to him, stinging tears hitting his shoulder as she pleaded with him. They both knew it was futile, but they wished they could stay in this embrace and away from the cruel world. Away from this aching heartbreak. They would make a world of their own, free of pain and goodbyes.

 

However, right now, Frisk had to be a princess. She didn’t want to leave, but her family needed her to be brave. So, with a big breath, she pulled away from Sans as she let her tears sit on her cheeks with a sad smile placed on her, soothing Sans’ own tears away before whispering softly:

 

“Sans?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Sans smiled as sad, tucking her hair behind an ear as he cocked his skull.

 

“Take this,” Frisk Rose placed her beloved instrument into his palm, closing his phalanges around and kissing them before she continued; “When I come home, or you find me, play it and I will sing for you, okay?”

 

Again, the male had to wonder, was she really just three? She was always has been so mature, even with just two years on the plant when they met.

 

With that, and with a bright blue blush on his cheekbones, he gave the beautiful toddler another sad smile before the two children made their way to the others. She rushed to her parents and brother, clinging to them for a moment, and then she moved to the other boys to give them their gifts.

 

Before she was dragged off with the humans, she gave her beloved skeleton one final hug and smiled. Then, she lifted her hood and sighed, following the Elders away her past and to a new future.

 

With every step, her heart broke and the tears couldn’t crease their fall, but the girl held her head up, proud, preparing herself as she let the song burning in her heart go. It flowed on the wind up to the full moon, back to her past, soothing the hearts of her family.

 

She vowed that, someday and somehow, she would return to them. This song held that promise:

 

_One place to_

_One place to go_

_One me_

_Only one me_

_That I know_

_Here I stand, all alone_

_It takes my breath away, burning like a fever_

_A little fall of rain, darkness growing deeper_

_What flower blooms? Do I even have the right to choose?_

_Will my faith be enough to help me carry through?_

_If I only believe_

_There’s still no guarantee_

_Without a soul_

_Without an aim_

_Where do I start?_

_Tell me you hear_

_Every tear_

_Fall from my heart_

_I can hear voices clear_

_'What you seek is so near'_

_Without a care_

_Without a breaking of day_

_Here I am_

_Here I wait_

_Take me away_

 

As her song faded, the dreaded lab came into view, sending a shiver up her spine. This was the last night she bore the name Frisk Rose, a sacrifice the wise toddler took on with a heavy heart and a determined gaze as they stripped her from her identity. That night she was given the number she soon came to be known as.

 

But, despite her brave face, her heart was a mess. Would she ever see her loved ones again?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dancer gasped as she bolted up, her mind still reeling with those strange dream to really realize where she was. It was all a cruel lie, she clutched the blankets tightly as the tears started to fall like rain and anger rushed through her veins.

 

All her life, she thought her family stole her to the Humans. That she was unwanted by her family. The humans always told the teen she was lucky that she was found by them and she owed them the debt of her life.

 

She always obeyed like a good girl, despite the cruel training and the scary experiments, but the teen soon began to wonder if they were the good guys, after all.

 

When she turned seventeen, her dread grew into a pit of fear and unease; unsure of her true duty. Should she really follow her orders and lock away the monsters or should she follow her gut and free them?

 

Her answer seemed so out of reach, remembering that they had given her a home and a purpose. But, she soon grew to hate her trainers. Not for the cruelty she faced herself; Dancer— _Frisk_ —could handle it with no problems but she couldn’t stand the cruelty the scientists would point on the younger Dancers.

 

She sighed deeply, just wanting to lay back down and just daft off to dreamland again; leaving her realization for tomorrow.

 

However, mama Toriel’s face flashed through the halls of her mind and a gasp escaped her throat, causing her to jump from the bed and ran from the unseen room. She couldn’t bother to take a minute to look, she had to find her mother. She had to feel her arms around her, her heart couldn’t calm down until she was safe in her arms.

 

And then, she was going to find the skeleton with her beloved flute and sing a song for him. She smiled giddily as she carefully climbed down the stairs, hearing a soft voice and a loving growl melting into a worried conversation. She bit her lip while she leaned on the wall, wanting to rush in there, but she was a curious soul:

 

“Do you think she will be alright, mama? She’s been asleep for two days now.” She lifted her hand to her mouth to trap the burning gasp, not believing it.  Two days? She shook her head before her mother’s bell-like sigh met her ears.

 

“Yes, she’ll be alright. I think the poor thing haven’t slept straight in years. It is good for her.”

 

“And she might remember some things, honey. I remember she always remembered better when she was sleeping.” A new voice stated, causing a new rage of excitement and curiosity rushing through her body as she slowly entered the room.

 

She knew that voice, but where have she heard it from? She wondered as she carefully walked into the bright room, almost like she was in a daze. Like the voices were a spell. She was unnoticed for a few moments while they continued the exchange.

 

“I know, C, but you know me. I worry about—oh! You’re awake, sweet girl!” The male jumped up as his eyes widened, alerting the other women to her presence.

 

They just stared at one another, three were at a loss of words with tears pooling in their eyes, and the young woman just stood in front of them. Unsure, but wanting to sign, to do _something_ rather than just standing there like a fool. But she couldn’t move a muscle:

 

Dancer just couldn’t move. She was frozen in fear, despite not knowing why she feared so much at that moment. _This_ was her home, she was home, but she was afraid. She gritted her teeth, hating her body. She tried, and she begged with it to at least wave, but she couldn’t move, no matter how much she wanted to.

 

Uneasiness rooted her to the spot, biting her lip hard as she moved her gaze to each person; tears beginning to burn once more. This was supposed to be her life, yawning as she was greeted by her mother’s smile and her brother’s light teasing before going to see the brothers who were her best friends. However, she got robbed of that childhood. She wasn’t that three-year-old girl anymore.

 

She was the monster sent to lock them away, again. All for a sick fear, a baseless fear at that. Yes, it was true that there were bad monsters, but there also were bad humans. Why should they punish all the monsters just a few bad apples?

 

It seemed holy unfair, and with a hidden scowl, she wondered if she should just abandon her orders and use her unused voice to free the monsters. Because, really, she never wanted to have this duty.

 

She loathed this so-called ‘privilege’ ever since she matured, never really wanting to fulfil her trainers’ wishes, but she just became the prefect little scolder. Dancer didn’t know any better, she thought she was just a foolish girl who had no idea about the real monsters.

 

Well, she growled in her mind, she was right. The true monsters weren’t the creatures who were crying for her, relieved and happy. No, the real monsters were the humans. And she was done with being prefect Dancer 213, she was done being controlled. She wanted to be free.

 

“Dancer? Are you alright?” At the sound of her mother’s sweet and concerned voice, the girl was snapped out of her mind with a jolt. She lifted her golden eyes to see mama Tori delicately reaching out to her.

 

The sight was the thing she needed as she cried out and rushed forward into the goat’s body, clinging to her as she sobbed and mourned for all the time she had lost.

 

The goat female didn’t know what else to but to hold this broken soul while crying her own tears before the girl pushed back a bit, lifting her hands in the air, causing gasps to fill the room:

 

_My name is Frisk Rose, mama. I’m your bird._

 

That statement sent another round of tears to her mother’s ambers, crashing the younger woman to her again as she gently kissed the crown of her head. After a moment of clinging each other, enjoying the feeling of a mother’s love, the goat queen tenderly towed her baby girl’s chin up to meet her own beautiful ambers with a motherly smile.

 

“Yes, my darling, you are.” Toriel uttered lovingly, caressing her cheek and clearing the tears away before she pulled the girl to the others who gave their own hugs.

 

The beautiful brunette bit her lip, not sure how to react when her beloved family clung to her, but she had to admit; she loved the warmth growing within her chest. She never wanted to lose it again.

 

She was tired of being alone. She just wanted to be loved, she wanted to be the girl she was stopped from becoming. And the brunette was going to be her, no matter what she needed to do.

 

And so, the bird was back home, safe from harm, and the story was set in motion….

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sans sighed as he sat his rock while the sun set, looking at the small flute nuzzled in his palm. It has been two days since Frisk fainted, and quite frankly, he was a fucking mess.

 

He knew that the bird could probably need the sleep, since the scientists weren’t the gentlest souls he was sure. But the male hated to see his sweetheart in distress, loathed that he couldn’t see her shining ambers truly smiling. However, the skeleton needed to wait:

 

Wait for her to come to him and his brothers, patiently and lovingly. No matter how much it stressed the poor male out.

 

He groaned at that thoughts, wanting to be a bit calmer when it came to his brunette best friend, but for now, all he could do was play a sad tune on his treasured flute as day melted into twilight. His mind still housed thoughts of the sleeping beauty, as he was fading into the song.

 

As the wind carried his song to the stars, he could have sworn that he heard the most haunting, beautiful, voice coming through the cool night air, melting into the slow tune seamlessly. Sans was too deep into the melody to truly feel the slow presence heading closer and closer to him, his blues closed to the world. That is, until the voice was next to his ear canal: 

 

_Find me_

_I'm waiting right here where you left me_

_Still shredded and bruised but I'm breathing_

_Be brave for me, ignore their eyes, just try_

_We're dancers_

_And I've picked petals looking for answers_

_And I've received these edges from chances_

_Indelible but I'll be fine in time_

_Please remember that I miss you_

_Not caring is so hard to do_

_Everything we loved together_

_It's not the same without you there_

_Feels like you were just beside me_

_How did time go by so quickly?_

_Now we're strangers but I miss you_

_Oh, I wonder if you miss me too_

 

The skeletal male’s sockets snapped open while night crept over the lonely desert, shifting his glowing pupils to a figure of a young woman shadowed by the shining moon as it took its place in the star-dotted night; their teeth was the only thing he could see in the growing shadows of night.

 

But, apparently, his soul knew who it was as it wiggled awake, watching while she stepped forward to him. The wiggling sent a rush of warmth through his bones, protecting the male against the cold wind as he continued the melody.

 

However, the song stopped short when the skeleton realized just who it was. He absently dropped the instrument to the sand as his sockets grew wide when the small figure stepped into the soft light, her smile was laced to her lips all through the song while she picked up the simple but lovely white flue and handed to him. She closed his phalanges around the flute before she lifted her hands to start their dance.

 

 _I can’t fulfill my promise if you don’t play for me, silly Sansy._ She giggled, her smile growing as she watched a deep blue blush dusted his skull before she moved even closer; the moonlight made her eyes look like glowing ambers in the night.

 

And that was it, that was all it took, he had to hold her. His body _screamed_ at the male to, and before he even realized it, his body inched and inched closer on its own accord as she was slowly wrapped up in a tight but loving embrace:

 

“You’re back, sweetheart. You are finally back.”

 

At his sweet and low murmur, the girl’s heartbeat raced with shy happiness and nervous excitement, but she quickly returned the hug as she nuzzled deeper into him.

 

This was wonderful, feeling her in his arms, nuzzling her little nose into his neck. He dreamt of this moment for years, hoping it would come sooner as he grew from a sullen child to a solemn young man with a hole in his soul.

 

But, on this cold night, the hole was filled with one touch by Frisk. He was finally able to become Sans again; her touch melted the winter his soul has become and soon, slow but surely, spring has bloomed.

 

All that night, she was only his, her songs warming his soul bit by bit. He knew tomorrow he would have to share her with his brothers once more, but tonight, he was the only one she could see.

 

Once again, the Dove and Raven met. Unaware of their fairy tale, just blissfully ignorant to the truth:

 

However, they didn’t know what was coming. As children, naïve and unaware, they never thought they would be living a true legend, they were just trying to live their young lives to the best they could. Blind to the past and fate they both shared. They just wanted to be together as long as they could.

 

The monster male vowed to be her guardian angel and to be always there for her when she needs him. No matter who she chooses, the skeleton was bound to the beautiful human forevermore. But as they journeyed to her fated destiny, he will find that things aren’t as they seems.

 

There is so much he didn’t know.

 

For the girl, she wanted to be in his arms and never leave. Frisk felt that she was bound to him somehow, in a confusing and maddening way, but to walk away from him will break her. And as she grows closer to the Alter, she will learn just how bound they truly are.

 

There are so many faded memories, buried underneath blurred dream.

 

Either one would have foreseen the legend they gave birth to, no, for it was too crazy to even imagine a story like theirs. It almost seemed like those silly fairy tales they used to cling to….


	4. 3:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3:

Frame of Mind

**Sans, Raven, and Frisk**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As she waited for the sun to chase the moon from the purpling sky, Frisk hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at Sans, trying to hide the deep red blush dancing across her cheeks as they made their way to the gate. When the group woke, they were continuing their journey to the gate.

 

When she woke again, she was glad to see that the group were still asleep as she climbed out of the handsome skeleton’s lap and moved just a bit away; just to be alone but still close to them, knowing how protective they were of her. She smiled softly at the thought as she laid her chin on her knees before a sigh escaped her lips.

 

The brunette needed time to calm her mind before her friends and brother woke up for the day, she needed to hold onto the memory of the white skeleton’s touch to help her soothe the rushing thoughts.

 

But, even with the memory of Sans holding her close as she was pulled back to sleep by his oddly comforting voice, the horrible dream clouded the good memory too much for her to enjoy it. She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back on a tree, trying to fight another round of tears:

 

All that blood…all over her while gray snow mixed with the sickening thick liquid. She was covered with her family’s remains, a twisted smile placed on her lips as she rushed for Sans; who was staring at her with such hatred that it sent shivers along her spine.

 

That wasn’t the sweet monster she knew, no, he changed. And she didn’t want to think about this, but she had a sinking feeling that _she_ was the reason he had changed.

 

She couldn’t blame him; really, she was the one who took away all he ever loved. She did not doubt that he loved her as well, she could see it in his darkened sockets, but he didn’t see her as Frisk anymore.

 

She was a demon now.

 

It was odd. However, it felt like she didn't control. Like a marionette made to dance for not only one cruel master, but two. As if someone wanted her to be their weapon and another wanted the monsters to hate humans, not just her. As if this was her punishment for just being a human:

 

But as they moved closer and closer to the Judgment Hall, this pretty marionette fought hard to regain power, fought for break the bond she had with the grinning demon within her and cut the strings. With all her strength, the bird tried to stop all the carnage. She didn’t want to see all the ones that finally show the flower the care that she always craved fade into the wind; crumbling into dust.

 

By her own hand no less and each time, the guilt had gotten even worse. It had to stop. However, it was harder than Frisk had hoped as she clawed at the cage the demon placed her into. She tried to scream at each of her family as the knife came cutting across their chests, she screamed and begged with the other to show as the tears fell from her eyes.

 

But, all that answered her was manic laughter as the knife came down to meet a body while a faint whisper echoed through her head, causing more tears to pool into her eyes:

 

_Aww, what’s wrong, Frisky? I thought you wanted to get the true ending? This is the only way to get that; he doesn’t matter right now._

She shivered deeply as the voice came back into her mind. Even if it was just a terrifying nightmare, but it seemed like a faded memory. The nightmare just was too real to just be a bad dream.

 

And if that was true, then Frisk was truly a monster. She began to chew on her lip to fight burning tears as she banged her head hard.

 

And again, that voice…

 

She hated to think this way, but it sounded like Chara. However, despite being sweet and caring like the one who stole her beloved brother’s heart, the voice sounded as if she was a true demon.

 

With only hatred in her soul, she wanted Frisk’s body to not only save her first friend from his unfair fate but to get revenge on the humans for the fearful and hateful minds. She wanted to switch their fates, and then, the humans would know how it feels to locked away from the sun and stars.

 

She wanted them to know how it feels to be punished ungodly, just because of their species. Just because of a foolish and silly fear. She wanted them to feel the hate they lobbed on the Monsters for a few thousand years.

 

And as much as she hated to admit this, the darker brunette couldn’t blame her. At some point, Frisk wanted the same thing; though not as cruel. But she did hate the other humans for their judgmental ways.

 

She saw it in the waking world as a Dancer, then her dreams showed a past Frisk couldn’t understand and a past she hated. She understood why the hate-filled child wanted to lock the true monsters away, to show them the hate they placed on the Monsters so unfairly.

 

But, as soon as the dream went on, all the boss Monsters showed her that mercy is the best way to serve revenge. They taught her that, sometimes, hatred would only keep you down and keep from fulfilling your destiny.

 

So, with a whole new level of **determination** , Frisk would sing her song and free the Monsters. She would show the humans that not all monsters were those creatures who killed their children:

 

She wouldn’t be like that twisted soul from whatever that nightmare was. She was going to show her family and the cruel humans who stole her all years ago that she wasn’t perfect little Dancer anymore. They couldn’t control her anymore.

 

She was Frisk, the Monsters’ little bird and the brunette will ensure they could trust her.

 

“Hey, you. What’re you doing up so early? Usually, you are the last one up.” That teasing statement shattered her thoughts, bringing the unsure girl back to reality. Frisk jumped, startled before she turned her eyes to see Chara smiling sweetly at her as she came to sit next to her, giving her little sister a slight wink:

 

“Sans usually has to drag your butt out of bed. Hehe, anyways, are you okay; kiddo? You seem to be thinking quite hard there. Wanna talk about it?”

 

The younger woman chewed on her bottom lip again, unsure what to say. It was true that she was itching to talk about, to unburden her soul so she could move on and become better than her horrible past. But, Frisk didn’t want to see the pain in Chara’s rubies when she described the grinning monster with the bloody knife from the haunting nightmare.

 

She didn’t know if the other brunette was the lost soul, but she had a sinking feeling that she was. And Frisk knew how it felt to be confronted about past mistakes when you can’t fix them. Frisk didn’t want to cause her any more pain. Frisk could tell that wasn’t the real Chara, it probably never was.

 

It was her hatred, dark and twisted, just hoping to avenge her family in some way; even if it meant becoming a true monster herself. Now, however, she was just a girl who was trying to atone for the past mistakes she has

committed. How could Frisk bring it back up?

 

It would only cause pain, it was better if the Angel just dealt with it on her own. The others had enough to worry about right now to be worried about her. But as she rose her hands to wave Chara’s concern off, the other woman sighed deeply and pushed her hands back to her lap, smiling a knowing smile before she pressed a kiss to her forehead:

 

“I think I know what you’re thinking about and you don’t have to talk about it right now, Frisk, if you’re not ready. Just know that we all are here when you are. But, please don’t hold it in for long; it might cause you problems later.” She whispered softly, landing another kiss on her forehead before the reddish brunette left the young bird to her thoughts with one more smile.

 

Frisk blinked as she watched while Chara wandered to her spot, not sure what to think of that. Did she know?

 

Did they all know? Did they know why Frisk always felt as if she did this again as if she was living in an endless loop of love and loss; but they couldn’t tell her a word?

 

This was a silly thought, the teen knew, but she felt like she was cursed. The beauty didn’t know why she had that sense, however, since Frisk was a little Dancer; her whole life felt like a one big and cruel punishment. For what, the Angel didn’t know nor could she understand, but whatever it was…

 

She could tell that it would change everything she thought she knew.

 

And the others were barred from telling her, reaching out for her, but they could never truly reach her. For, every time they could grasp her, the curse repeated time as a new world begins.

 

All mirroring a cruel fairy tale and Frisk was stuck as the unwilling star. But no matter how many times she has to face this, she would fight her hardest to free the Monsters for good. Even if it meant giving her.

 

She sighed as her eyes, remembering the sad fact that comes with her fate.  The brunette wondered if the others knew, but she figured they had to. There was no way that they did, but as she thought about it; the fear began to creep back:

 

Because whereas the other Dancers were strangers, fearful children as they walked through the Monsters’ world with their chins held proudly in the air, she was more.

 

She knew that that thought sounded cruel, and she was sure it weighed heavily on each monsters’ souls. However, she had more, they held her dear. They waited for ten years to see her once again, hoped and prayed to hold her again.

 

What if they forgot that by guiding her, they were leading her to her death? Would she be brave enough to tell them or should she just face her looming death with a smile and on her own until the end?

 

She couldn’t decide, but as the thin tightrope that was her life falls from underneath her feet when the end comes, Frisk knew that she would feel like it was worth everything. She wouldn’t mind dying for the ones she loved the most.

 

In fact, it was an honorable way to fade. The bird feared that her family wouldn’t let her fulfill her destiny when the giddiness of her return wore off, but she didn’t care. Frisk needed to do something to stop the hatred toward the Monsters. She was tired of her species’ judgmental minds, she was sick of seeing innocents being straddled with such a duty.

 

This had to end, even if it ends with one last life. She stood as the sun greeted her eyes, the wind gently brushed through her brown locks while the bird’s hand rose to the sky with a small smile before Frisk made her way back to her family:

 

She had made her mind up, and her determination was burning brightly as the sun with every step she took. She finally accepted the fate of a Dancer, even though with a heavy heart. But she knew it was the right choice. And Sans and Raven would understand.

 

This felt freeing, she mused as she reached out to Sans; careful to not wake him as she ran her fingers down his smooth cheek. She didn’t know why, but death didn’t seem so scary whenever she looked at their faces. She always feared the reality of her unwanted duty, but now?

 

She had a reason to fight, to die, for.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. You’re up early.” The brunette felt a feverish flush came over her as she was snapped out of her mind, meeting his glowing pupils as she watched a sleepily smile stretched over his teeth…

 

But soon, she smiled in return as she shrugged, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she cuddled back into his chest.

 

For now, Frisk just wanted to be the beloved bird and leave her worries to some other days. The brunette knew she should’ve been worried about how she was going to tell the others that she was going to die, but she did enough worrying for now. All the little bird wanted to do was enjoy the time she had left:

 

Maybe that was selfish, but at that moment, Frisk didn’t care. She smiled dryly before she lifted her head as the smile began to stretch over her lips, her hands forming a late reply.

 

_I was just thinking._

 

“And about what, lovely?” The question was echoed as the black skeleton came peeking around the tree, earning a slight growl and glare from his younger brother.

 

The girl had to giggle, not only because of Sans’ sour expression but because of how alike the two males really were. Despite their trivial sibling rivalry, the brothers shared so many things in common. To the familiar things, she remembered from their short childhood, as their love for their precious baby brother and the loathing of their cruel father.

 

To the new things she learned in the short time since her return; their unhealthy obsession with mustard for Raven and ketchup for silly Sans, and one last thing she never thought about until now…

 

Their affection for the young princess that grew from protective brotherly love to a much stronger bond. Now, the brunette wasn’t that naïve not to see their adoration towards her, their love. When she came home, there was no chance she would miss their relief and love for the sweet bird, no matter what she could remember.

 

But now, she could see how strong the bonds were.

 

It was small things, as such the hug Sans wrapped her in that first night and Raven’s careful but lovingly smile, that made Frisk’s mind up. That she would do anything for them, even if it meant she had to give up her life for theirs. Yes, the girl would do that everyone in her life, but…

 

The two skeletons were something more, something magical. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but the bird felt both had a piece of her soul in their hands; gentle and careful. Without them both, she would fall.

 

She smiled sadly, almost like a bittersweet smile, before the bird lifted her hands in the air:

 

  _I’m scared, but I’m ready._

 

The boys glanced at each other, their sockets held confusion and fear. What could that mean? The males didn’t want to think about, but their fear echoed a terrible thought.

 

But, for now, they pushed that thought out of their minds as they ushered the little bird to food and her morning routine before they, with a heavy heart, all guided their beautiful bird through the first leg of her suicide mission:

 

The Sterile Entrance, the gate into the world of the Monsters.

 

While they continued their journey, what would the young group find?

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sucking on his bottom teeth, Raven watched as Frisk smoothly danced with a low monster, smiling brightly while their battle grew to the end. He fought back a low growl as the monster dealt her another, but the teen just kept smiling while her hand came down on the **_mercy_** button once more.

 

Is this her fate, to keep sacrificing her life for the ungrateful Monsters for a happy ending that might never come?

 

When they read her statement, they slowly remembered why they loathed this assignment. Every Dancer, whether they freed them or not, died for their efforts. Frisk would be the eighth Dancer in ten years, following seven sweet souls who just was following their orders. Unknowing that they wouldn’t be the last soul to be sacrificed to keep the humans safe from the Monsters.

 

But, Frisk? She was prepared to give her life for theirs, for another time. She wanted to give mercy to everyone, but to herself. She never considered herself deserving of her own mercy, despite proving time after time that she was. All she wanted to do was free the Monsters like she had gone each time.

 

She could live without mercy if her family were free. Her life meant nothing if she couldn’t finally save them. And that was easy to as she battled a sole Hoppit with endless determination burning in her eyes.

 

As if sensing the skeleton’s worry, the beautiful teen smiled small at her family to ease their worries before the battle raged on; yet again showing her true nature. Even as she fought for her life, all she was worried about them. All she wanted was to show mercy to creatures who were just as cruel as the humans. Even at her expense, Frisk didn’t care.

 

All she cared about was them, her family and friends. That would never change about the beauty, the older monster was sure:

 

And that maddened Raven to no end. How could their father hate a creature so sweet? She would rather die than make another mistake, why was Gaster so keen on destroying her?

 

All because his son’s soul’s decision to choose her, a Life? What happened between the mad former God and the Dreemurrs to sow such hatred?

 

The black skeleton didn’t know the answers, but he was going to find them and end this for good. No matter what it means for him, the endless curse had to end; because he knew that the others were getting tired of this too.

 

They had to be tired of seeing the most precious treasure all they shared disappear once more. And apparently, Raven wasn’t the only one thinking about it.

 

 “She’s planning on dying again, isn’t she?”

 

Startled out of his thoughts, his icy pupils moved to find his brother’s sockets trained on the beautiful bird with a deep scowl twisting his expression. But all the older monster heard was a single word. A single word twisted his stomach into an uncomfortable knot as he made his way to him:

 

“Again?” He whispered, not wanting to hear the answer be clarified, but his damn curious soul needed to know.

 

Sans turned to him, his scowl flatting into a grim expression while his arms came across his chest and he closed his eyes just for a moment. For, after this, the brothers’ relationship would change forever. They would always love each other, but in the world of Soul Bonding, brothers or not; they had to fight.

 

“I’m remembering, Raven.”

 

And with a simple statement, Sans and Raven became adults. They would always be brothers, they would always want the best for each other. But, their days as naïve children, where their only worries were caring for their baby brother and praying for Frisk Rose’s return, were over.

 

They were men now.

 

They both did not want to give up the beautiful bird. One wanted to save his brothers from any more hurt, but he denied his own feelings on the progress. He was sick of fighting, he had been fighting for too many years. He was ready to fight for the only one he ever loved.

 

But the cost might be more than he thought.

 

And the other wanted to free her restless soul from pain, he wanted to keep the sweet smile he loved on her face. But, to do that, Sans might change his family forever.

 

Would Frisk be happy if Sans sacrificed his relationship with his eldest brother? He could pretend that he didn’t know the answer, but he knew she would rather die than to become a wedge between the two eldest Skeletal brothers. They both knew that.

 

So, what should the monster brothers do?

 

Unfortunately, love isn’t as simple and clean as it is in the fairy tales of their younger yesterdays. Sometimes, it’s as messy and difficult as wars could become. And as their journey deepens, they all will learn that.

 

However, there would be another path for the boys to choose from. It might be harder than anything else they faced, but it might lead to the desired endgame they sought after for a thousand years:

 

What would they choose?

 

Only time would tell.

 

Raven sighed as he leaned back against the tree, staring forward at nothing and his mind blank. How would they move on now? Fake smiles and scowls? Just pretending for the others’ sakes?

 

Hiding hatred and sadness, they might lose everything. He might go back to insanity, never truly happy, and he might try to steal Frisk for himself. Their father planned this, to teach _him_ a lesson. You don’t get a fairy tale in real life, all you get is heartache and hurt.

 

Twisted and dark, like he would be again. And Sans would hate him, holding Frisk back from him. He would be an outcast.

 

No, he wouldn’t let that happen to them. Sure, there would be a lot of tension between the brothers, the black skeleton couldn’t help that. But, they still brothers and even if they both couldn’t win, he would not let their father ruin that.

 

If he thinks he could make them hate each other, the mad scientist had another thing coming. The black skeleton chuckled deeply at that thought, cupping Sans’ shoulder as he stood up and smiled small:

 

“Looks like she is, buddy. You know how she is.”

 

Sans blinked at him, confusion was written over his face, earning a laugh from his brother before the taller skeleton turned to the laughing beauty as the Hoppit looked shocked; like every other monster who met the bird.

 

Each had to wonder how someone could be so sweet, so angelic. Raven smiled lovingly before he shifted his eyes to his brother, his smile turning into a smirk:

 

“Don’t look too confused, Sans, we know her better than everyone.” He paused for a moment, just taking in her, remembering all of her, before he sighed a deep breath and looked back to the confused monster with a gentle smile placed on his teeth.

 

“So, what all do you remember, kiddo?” He questioned quietly, guiding the younger skeleton away from the group; with poor Sans growing more and more confused as the moments continued to crawl forward:

 

“Wait, you aren’t mad at me? And you are helping me? Why??” Sans’ growl sounded so small as if he were still just a mere child or ashamed for hurting him, but his sockets also told the taller male that he wouldn’t give up.

 

She was worth it.

 

And Raven couldn’t be prouder of his brother for fighting for the one he loved, no matter who he would be fighting. Or angrier at their absent father for putting them through this hell.

 

He growled as the mad scientist’s face crossed his mind, but slowly, the rage returned to melancholy happiness, and the skeleton pulled the other male into a tight hug; cradling his head for a moment. He wanted to just savor the moment, to stay there and peaceful before his deeper voice whispered into Sans’ canal.

 

“Oh, Sans, no. in fact, I’m proud of you. Now, do I have a story for you….”

 

And in a few minutes, everything slowly cleared for Sans, everything made sense. But at the same time, everything felt like they were falling.

 

He was fighting for his flower even before he knew. And now, he might lose the only father figure he knew.

 

He yelled and screamed, but all the while, Raven shushed him calmly and comforted him; nodding to Frisk with a soothing smile before he cracked the white skeleton upside his head and whispering loudly:

 

“Shhh, you’re worrying her! Calm down, Sans, everything’s alright.” He pulled him behind the tall tree before the bird’s worries grew and she moves closer.

 

But that didn’t help to soothe Sans’ fury, in fact, it just fueled the fire. The white skeleton growled deep in his hyoid, his fiery sockets burned alive as he pushed the black skeleton away and the younger male punched the tree, ignoring the warnings from his brother.

 

Right now, he was too far in the anger to listen, to even care about scaring his beloved Frisk. All his life, everything he knew and believed, was a big lie. His whole existence was just a cheap copy of his so-called brother. What if his feelings for her weren’t real?

 

“How the fuck are you so calm about this?! You are the one who should be with her! I’m a cheap copy, you’re the real deal.” He yelled softly, falling to his legs as tears finally fell from his empty sockets.

 

It looked as if he was mourning as if he gave up.

 

Raven breathed sharply, coming to his side, settling down on the ground; his chest heavy as his sockets closed. He wasn’t the only one who had doubts, it seemed, and it killed the male.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re the only Sans she ever known. To her, I’m the copy, and now, the big brother. So, where do we go from here? Are you really going to give up? Because I did once and let me tell you something, S, it’s not fun. I know I’m not giving up, you shouldn’t either.” To his surprise, that statement earned a low laugh from Sans as he tapped his shoulder.

 

“You really sound like a big brother, Raven.” This was his turn to smile as he slapped Sans’ skull playfully:

 

“That’s because I am, idiot. No matter what happens, you’re my brother.”

 

Sans grinned slightly, clearly still upset, but no one could fight a smile when they heard that. Raven smiled back before he held out his fist towards the white skeleton, his smile grew into a grin of his own while he let this question flowed into the air.

 

“Still brothers, my brother?”

 

The white skeleton made a thoughtful sound, staring at the fist for a moment before he sighed and bumped his own fist against the black skeleton’s with a genuine smile dancing across his teeth. Tears were still falling, but his glowing pupils were slowly fading back into the angry blackness.

 

The white monster slowly regained his hope and confidence in his feelings once more, all from one touch from his older brother:

 

“Always, Raves.” He paused, sucking on his bottom teeth, grinning like a hungry wolf while he continued: “You know I’m gonna kick  your ass if you win, right?” This question earned him another laugh as Raven stood up, dragging Sans with him.

 

“Yeah, but I know she’ll be in good hands either way she chooses.”

-.-.-.-.-

Sans didn’t know what was he doing.

Kindness was a weakness here. He knew that better than anyone, but in the midst of everyday cruelty of the Underground, an innocent soul was fighting so hard to show the Monsters something they had long forgotten:

Genuine mercy as she smiled so kindly, so tenderly, that it could melt the coldest and hardest souls this prison held.

 

Even after she gets killed, that damned, but beautiful smile still remained each time. Each time, she grew more determined to keep on smiling with every step. To never give up on the very creatures who murdered her, her eyes glowing as on fire while she began each battle. But unlike those who knew no kindness or gentleness, that fire showed how different the red soul was.

 

It reminded the skeleton of someone from a faded memory, of someone he cared about deeply. But who, Sans wondered?

 

Though, her smile seemed to grow sadder every time the girl passed his station when she had to retrace her path. And, even if he wouldn’t admit this aloud, that bothered him a lot. He wasn’t someone to bother to comfort anyone since his little brother grew out of his adoring stage, but this teenage girl did something to him, his soul wiggling to protect her.

But, through all the weird feelings, he had just smirked as he threw the sharp bones into her chest. Sans was unable to drop the cruelty so easy, it was beaten into him from such a young age; how could he change when he lived in a cruel, cruel world?

“It’s kill or be killed here, sweetheart. You better learn that.” He had stated as he watched her fell backward into a new reset, flowers slowly creeping on her body before he turned his back on her.

However, when he saw her once more; he couldn’t fight this anymore. The skeletal male had to know her better:

 

“Hey, hon?” His usual deep, rough growl sounded like a soft purr now as he moved to the girl, stuffing his phalanges into his hoodie’s pockets while she cautiously turned to the male.

 

At that moment, Sans remembered who this girl was. Maybe his mind didn’t want to recall those happy memories, knowing they couldn’t go back, for it seemed but he couldn’t deny it as he sucked his bottom teeth in shock. Why did she have down here again?

 

“U-um, you hungry? I know a great place, wanna come?” Sans asked hesitatingly, not sure what he was trying to do.

 

He would have slapped himself for sounding so lame, but he couldn’t bring himself to care any longer when a bright smile spread over her face. Oh stars, he thought blankly while he watched her come closer to him, that smile needs to come with a warning label. It would make anyone do everything they could to see it.

 

He was the most feared monster in the Underground next to his cocky little brother, but when Frisk entered his world; he turns into a huge sap. Is it, he had to ask himself, the Soul Bonding the old Sans dreaded?

 

He feared the answer would be yes by the way Frisk’s smile made the male feel. And now, he was under the flower’s spell, and he would forever be:

Now, weeks later, he took a gulp of his mustard, listening to Frisk’s soft humming as they sat at Grillsby’s bar, and he again had to wonder.

What was he doing?

 

This sweet, innocent soul shouldn’t be here. She couldn’t be fighting this battle, she would never win, here she was, so familiarly sweet and strong. Frisk was doing everything she could to prove the Monsters wrong about humans, like the other times before.

 

But, him?

Sans wasn’t the same monster she used to know; the one she gave up everything she had to stop the monster within her, the one she looked at so trustingly it broke his soul. That Sans has long faded into what this Underground made him into.

It broke him.

 

But, man, one thing hadn’t changed. And that was his absolute adoration towards this beautiful angel. Each day that they spent together, he failed to hate her, to keep up his rough attitude around as she smiled at him. She was exactly how Sans faintly remembered.

 

So small but so strong, she still tried to reach out to monsters with a smile; despite all the cruelty they showed her, she continued to fight for them. He was the worst offender with his outburst and his uncaring nature when they first met, just following his crazy brother’s orders to get some sort of a relationship with him.

 

But this little girl, this mere little human, she never stopped believing in him, them. All the malice he got from her wasn’t really her, but her overprotective pet flower; which clearly hasn’t forgiven him for treating the flower so badly, and he couldn’t blame thing.

 

He felt guilty every time she pointed that stunning smile on him, remembering how his bones punctured her chest; the blood tainted the pure white snow as it dropped down from the wound, but her smile was still placed on her lips. The forgiveness clearly in her eyes as they dulled to an empty red, sending white-hot guilt to his stomach like a burning stone sizzling out under water.

 

Why must the brunette have to be so nice? The ancient skeleton asked in his mind with a small scowl, watching as she merrily ate her fries; oblivious to the torment she was putting him through. He was losing the desire to please his over-confident brother, to keep his cruel reputation, all because of this human. The very creature they were ordered to capture and kill.

 

But why? What power did this little kitten have? Because Frisk was slowly changing the Underground; one monster at a time.

“Hey, sweetheart?” His growl shattered the silence, unable to hold back the question any longer. It burned on the tip of his odd tongue until he couldn’t take it anymore:

Frisk moved her rubies on him, stealing his breath once more with her smile before Sans shook free and cleared his throat. Keep your head, he scolded his mind, while he turned to her. He had to know before it drove him mad.

“How are you so nice, Frisk? I saw a lot of humans fell under this place’s curse, but you never showed an ounce of malice or hate towards any monster. And you never let this world turn you, you stayed you. Even if we hurt you, you just smile at us so gently. Why don’t you hate us? We were so cruel to you. We don’t deserve your mercy.”

 

Sans’ voice slowly became an ashamed whisper, his sockets fell to the yellow bottle, unable to look at the angel in the eyes. The endless guilt returned to his gut, reminding him that he didn’t deserve this. The light that was Frisk.

 

He was just a monster who belonged in the darkness.

 

But after a pregnant pause, a soft chuckle met his ear canal before her slender fingers nudged his face back to her eyes, the rubies were shining softly as her hands slowly danced in the air. Her answer made his soul ache for her even more as his sockets softened.

_I could be rude and crude, Sans. I could be bad, but I don’t want to be. This world had seen enough cruelty, it’s high time it sees some kindness._

Sans felt a smile found its way across his teeth, his hands itched to touch the flower, but he fought that urge as he lowered his sockets once again to the bottle. His mind was a little at ease now, but one more question plagued him, still sending to his soul while he took a big swig of his mustard:

How could he be good enough for Frisk? Before they met again, Sans was proud of his reputation. He was proud when he saw the fear in other monsters’ eyes, it was the only thing he knew that would get his little brother’s respect.

But now, now, it made him felt dirty. Whenever he sees the beautiful flower’s smile, he was reminded of his crimes and how proud he felt about them. And he felt sick.

How in the hell could the skeletal monster be good enough for this true angel? He was always surrounded by the darkness, how would the light cut through it?

So, after a moment of thinking and listening to Frisk’s humming again, he sighed deeply before his hand moved on its own accord to her cheek, calling her attention back on him as he tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear; a soft smile played on his mouth of teeth _:_

“And do you think even the worst person could change, if they just tried?” He whispered, enjoying the sight of a blush coming up across her cheek and a bright smile returned to her face before she nodded eagerly.

_Yes, I do, Sans._ The flower signed with such surety that it melted his soul, her eyes shining so sweetly.

 

It was odd, he considered as Sans met her rubies with awe, her red eyes only shined like their namesake when she lays them on the skeletal male. They were always showing her happy emotions when he comes close to her; however, her eyes turned into rubies.

And because of that, with all the other reasons, Sans was going to help her get to the King. He was going to protect the flower until she met the final gate of her journey, freeing the Monsters from their dark and weary prison.

But, the male didn’t know the soulache he had to face in the process.

-.-.-.-.-

Carefully climbing the stairs, so he didn’t wake his angel, Sans slipped into the room with a quiet growl. That bitch, the skeleton raged while he threw off his hoodie as he moved to his small bathroom:

 

“If that crazy fish thinks I’m handing over my angel to her, she’s insane,” Sans growled, slamming the door behind him. He was so angry that he forgot why he was trying to do, he was halfway through his shower before a soft shout cut through the sound of rushing water; softening the crazed male’s mood instantly:

 

“Sans?”

 

Damn it, he cursed as he pulled the curtain back a bit. No matter how hard he tried, he was as loud as Papyrus at times. His poor princess was a blessing for not minding. In fact, it was a wonder how the little bird slept so soundlessly around here. Especially with the knowledge that she was imprisoned by the madness brothers in the Underground.

 

“Yeah, little bird, it’s me. I’ll be there in a minute.” Sans sighed deeply as he turned the shower off, cringing when her soft ‘okay’ mixed with the clucking of her chains. The very chains the skeletal male forced onto her.

 

Because of his own mad mind, losing the battle to the maddening Underground after their Angel left for years. He couldn’t lose her again, not when he finally remembered Frisk. Sans needed to keep her safe from not only the crazed monsters but himself as well.

 

Sans had proved that he was the most dangerous thing for the fragile human, curling his teeth into another scowl when his sockets fell on his favorite ax as the memories of him laughing away while the ax cut through the beautiful milky skin he adores. Sans knew it was just the madness clouding his brain and making him crave her flesh, but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

How the weapon cut her into little pieces, then licking his teeth before tasting the sweet meat. To say he was straddled with a great amount of guilt would be an understatement. The guilt from that, however, wouldn’t compare to the guilt of capturing his angel in a cage:

 

Sans stepped into his room, shifting his sockets to the corner when Frisk moved to the bars with a soft smile placed on her lips, making the skeleton wince again as he tried to return the smile. However, Sans failed when she touched his cold hand with no fear shining in her eyes.

 

Why must she be so sweet to him after all he had has done to her? It’s still a wonder to the skeletal monster.

 

“What did Undyne say?” She asked as Sans growled deeply once more, turning the lock to let the little bird roam free for a little while. Her legs must hurt after being cooped up all day, he scolded himself as she slipped out, but he had more pressing matters to worry about.

 

Sans wished he didn’t tell Frisk about the meeting, she had enough to worry about as it is; the sweet angel didn’t need to worry about what the new crazed queen wanted to do to her. Though, if he didn’t tell her, the bird wouldn’t let him sleep until he confessed everything.

 

The one thing that maddened Sans about her, no matter how much he adored it; is her **determination**. In this world, it would get her killed, and in the end, Sans would be alone in his madness.

 

Sans took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he released the breath like a sigh while he pulled the little bird to his body. He couldn’t think about that right now, it would only drive the skeleton back to endless madness. Now he had to focus on her and her question:

 

“To hand you over, but I’ll die first. Don’t worry, sweetheart, no one is gonna hurt you again, never. I will protect you.” Sans smiled, running a cold finger down her cheek, but her blues dulled as she pulled away from him.

 

The skeletal male palely remembered that look, from a time much simpler, but the meaning of the look filled him with dread. He was about to hear the words he wished that would never come, he wished the bird would move on. But, he could’ve known better, this was Frisk.

 

She never moved on when it concerned the Monsters, she never gave up on them. Through all the cruelty she had to fight against, Frisk wanted to see the unfortunate creatures finally free from this mad world.

 

But, that would leave him alone. Again.

 

“You have to obey her, Sans. It’s the only way I can help you, I’m sorry; I know I promised you I’d stay. But I want to free you too.”

 

The skeleton smashed his teeth together to trap a growl in, closing his sockets to hide the rage he felt rushing through his nonexistent veins. Sans had a bad feeling that this would happen, but he hoped her love for him would be enough to make her want to stay with him.

 

But looking at her, the male knew she was determined to help the Monster race before she could enjoy her life with him. And that angered Sans so much, he knew it wasn’t fair, but it did.

 

To know that the Monster race was more important than him, to know she wanted to leave the male, was tearing him apart inside.

 

If his mind was clearer, he could see that she was doing for him and his brother as well, because they were the most treasured people to her. But, the craziness sill had a strong hold on him, slowly turning the male into a true monster.

 

“Frisk, we talked about this.” The skeleton growled deeply, clutching his fists at sides to keep the shakes away so his angel wouldn’t be scared, but it was getting harder to do.

 

She bit her lip, but despite being so small and adorable, she was fierce. Those blue eyes met his glowing sockets, a few tears fell as she straightened, and she cupped his face between her hands. That hurt the worse, to see the drowning sadness underneath her burning determination. It told Sans that his little bird wanted to stay as much as the monster wanted her to, but she had a duty to fulfill:

 

“Hun, I have to go. I don’t want you or Pappy to fall again, this madness has to end, and it’s me that would end this.” Frisk whispered in a soft whimper as the skeleton dug into her arms while a deep growl escapes his teeth, but there was no fear in her eyes as Sans towered over her.

 

“But you promised me, bird.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I can’t lose you again, sweet Sans. Not again.”

 

He gritted his teeth, trying to fight back the growing anger, but Sans was failing miserably as his hand itched to beat her into submission, like when he first brought her home. That was sick, he knew, but it was how his world and mind worked now.

 

However, as he stared into her blues, the itch went away slowly. He might not like to admit this, but his princess was right. It had to be her. Otherwise, they might be trapped in this hell forever. After Sans realized this, he closed his sockets once more, letting a low breath out as his hands uncurled before he felt a lone tear fell down the right apple of his cheek:

 

“You know what this means, do you?”

 

A small smile appeared on her lips as she leaned her forehead against his, and even now; Sans couldn’t see an ounce of fear in those shining sapphires that were her eyes. Frisk was willing to lay down her life for them if it meant that they would be free.

 

Again, the skeleton saw the dreaded truth. The Monsters had an Angel of Mercy, but none of them deserved her. They all were just mad beasts, unable to see what he saw.

 

“I know, but I’m not scared. Do you know why?”

 

“Because you’re as crazy as me?” Sans mumbled lowly, tucking a loose strand back in place, earning a laugh from the little bird.

 

“No, sweetie, because I’ll always find my way back to you.”

 

And after that night, he watched as she entered the rotten castle with her head held high. Sans’ soul wiggled painfully, knowing that he might never see her again in this lifetime. Sans might not even remember the beautiful bird the next time they met. How would he stay sane without her?

  
But, the skeletal male knew one thing for absolute surety. And that was he would always find her; his soul would always know her. He would put an end this someday, and then, Sans would never let Frisk go again:

 

“I love you, Frisk, no matter what happens.”

-.-.-.-.-

 

Sans startled awake, his breath coming out as quick pants and his soul beating like a drum against his ribs as the memories faded into the waking world. But, his mind was still reeling with the weight of the memories to notice that Frisk was gone.

 

Sans was a madman in two past lives? No, three, if he counted Raven’s past lives as Error. He closed his sockets as the skeleton leaned back on the tree, trying to calm his breath. Was the madness still there, just waiting for a reason to break through? That question terrified Sans to the point that his bones were actually rattling with fear.

 

But, that wasn’t the only thing he feared. Frisk has suffered so much at his hands, but the bird still smiled at him like he was the only one in the world. He didn’t deserve that kindness, but she just continues to reach out to him with that beautiful smile. As if it didn’t bother her, all she saw was her Sans, and that was enough for her. He smiled at that thought, his hand coming up to the locket before he looked for his heart:

 

“Sweetheart?” He gasped as he rose to his feet, his sockets bounced from her sleeping mat to the small forest surrounding their camp. He looked down to the group, debating on whether or not to wake the others, but a growl escaped his hyoid and he ran through the trees.

 

He had to find her, he’d worried about the others later. Frisk was the most important thing at the moment. And he didn’t want to give his brother a chance to get closer to the sweet creature. He knew his brother cared and loved her as much as he did, and he would probably kill him for not telling the older brother sooner, but sometimes Sans wanted to be the hero and the only hero.

 

However, after the males talked, the younger monster was relieved that they’d always be family. No matter who Frisk would choose. He might be his enemy when it came to Frisk, but Raven would always see the younger skeleton as a brother and versa vista.

 

“Frisk, where are you, honey?” The male yelled out, coming across a river under the moon as he stepped out of the bushes when his sockets shift back and forth for a brunette head in the midst of green trees and moonlight.

 

But as he continued his panic-filled searched along the bank of the moonlit river, there were no signs of Frisk, no traces. And while time matched on, cold fear crawled through his bones, causing shivers to capture his body. What if she had run into a ruthless monster and gotten hurt without help? What if he failed the beautiful bird once again?

 

Those questions almost drove the male insane as the skeleton raced through the small forest. The thought of failing the brunette again was like an icy hand gripping his soul, tears falling fast as he returned to the river with images of Frisk’s broken body and the disappointment, the hatred, on their families’ faces swirling in his mind.

 

Sans wasn’t one to fail, but if this were the first time, he would punish himself harshly. Because if he let his beloved Frisk get hurt, the skeletal male would not live with himself.

 

But those thoughts came to a complete stop when the sound of soft humming slowly met his ear canals, relief rushing through his non-existent veins as he slowly followed her beautiful voice into a small clearing where the tiny teen sat. He sighed deeply once more before his voice startled her out of her thinking:

 

“Frisk, you know better than to wander off without one of us. You might get hurt, sweetheart, you know that.” Sans scolded lovingly as he took a seat next to the bird before she smiled sheepishly and she raised her hands in the air:

 

 _I’m sorry, I just needed to think._ As she finished, her bottom lip was nervously chewed, and Frisk looked back forward, cluing in the skeleton that there was more to her thoughts.

 

When the male looked into her eyes, Sans could see so many thoughts dulling the bright blue as she tried to soothe her beloved friend’s worries. Dark thoughts were crawling behind her sweet nature, slowly turning her smiles into sad mirrors in her mind.

 

And sadly, deep inside, he thought he knew what in her mind. He knew she was slowly remembering as he was, binding them together again. However, the skeletal male feared she might start to hate when she went deeper into the memories. He feared that he might lose her because of his past mistakes.

 

No matter how foolish that might be, it ruled his mind.

 

He sucked on his bottom teeth to calm the rushing thoughts before his hand called her eyes to his with a soft stroke. He smiled shyly as the male stroked a loose strand back behind her ear, kissing her forehead while he watched a blush blazed across her cheeks, and whispered in his growly voice:

 

“About what, sweetheart?”

 

The little bird just smiled small in answer, her eyes brightening just a bit with misfit before she lifted a finger to her lips and danced her hands into a simple statement. The statement earned the beauty a burning blush and an intense stare as she moved back to the camp.

 

_You’ll see soon. For now, though, it’ll be my secret._

 

Sans was going to stop her, ask the playful bird what she meant, but when she threw a small wink before Frisk faded into the forest; rooting him to his spot with a blank look across his facial features. Did she remember? The skeletal male had to wonder as a grin crept across his teeth while he popped a knee in the air.

 

Whatever she remembered, it was clear that she would never be afraid of him, no matter what happened in their past. Frisk still saw the white skeleton as her Sans, he could see it her blues, and there were no fear nor loathing in their depths. All the male saw was adoring and love:

 

And with that look placed on him, all Sans’ worries faded from his soul for a while. It was true that he still feared he might lose the beautiful bird if she grew afraid of him one day, but right now, he felt at peace. Right now, the male needed to focus on the matter at hand; keeping his beloved Frisk safe and around even after the ceremony.

She was all that mattered to him now, his worries and fears could wait. But, her safety couldn’t.

 

“I’ll protect you forever, Frisk, just don’t disappear on me,” Sans whispered, as if praying to her before the young sighed deeply as he walked to join her.

 

But as the couple slowly returned to camp, they couldn’t feel the heated glare following them in the shadows. The group didn’t know what awaited them as they went deeper in the Danger Zone…..

 

All the eldest Skeleton brothers’ fears might not be too far off.


	5. 5:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow, this chapter took me so long that I thought it was chapter seven! I am such a ditz.
> 
> Now, a couple things about this chapter:
> 
> There is a slight replay on a memory from You’ll Be Back, but it is needed. There is a clue that Sans, for a short moment, remembered who he really is before ‘Error’ found the book from the first novel.
> 
> And speaking of the book, some of you might think that Frisk’s former life left it for the boys. But, it isn’t that simple….
> 
> Lastly, this isn’t quite about this specific chapter, but the ending. If you followed up now, there is a whole lot more to the curse that the boys do not know, I don’t want to say more, but the curse goes a lot deeper than you might think. I’m just worried that my ‘cure’ might be too fanfiction-y, so if it will be, I’m so sorry. And this book might be a bit shorter than YBB, I don’t know, I just don’t think I want to explore another universe in it when I’m planning to create a grand new one in the last book
> 
> What would you guys want to see me do, more or less?
> 
> And is Flowerfell really banned? :(

-.-.-.-.-.

5:

Tears of an Angel

**Frisk and Raven**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.

 

Frisk looked into the sparkling water, taking in the healing scars scattered over her body and face, as her fingers traced across them while dread raised from her stomach. How could scars confuse one human so much, the brunette didn’t know. But, her soul was twisted by the sight of the discolored patches of peach skin, twisted by the memories of the faded Dancer she used to be.

 

She snapped her eyes tightly close, slapping the water in lazy anger as she scowled deeply. It was so easy to push those dark memories back into a dark, forgetful place in her mind when she was with the group, they never gave her time to worry about the past with their own little quirks.

  

The older teen smiled for a brief moment, remembering how Sans swung the smaller being around the small dancefloor to only a little laugh out of her, before she let a sigh escape her lips while she stood and made her way back to where Sans was leaning against a tree as light snores escaped to the midnight sky:

 

But now as the boys and Chara slept off the joyful night, Frisk was left to her mind’s slow torture. She knew she was safe from the scientists’ influence now, but somewhere in her mind screamed at her that she would never be free from her past; whichever past, Frisk could never be sure now. The memories were mixing together now, past with the present.

 

And it was confusing, to say the least. Frisk growled at that thought as she sat down next to the white skeleton, quietly banging her head against the tree to clear it of the dark thoughts, but it only made things worse for the bird.

 

Bringing back the abuse, from her past lives to her recent one; biting, kicking, and the sharp probing of the scientists back at the lab while they ran tests on her. It all mixed together, causing hot tears to hit her slightly discolored skirt by the daily wore. She was feeling every harmful touch as each minute passed, words repeated in her ears while her hands came to her head before she started to rock back and forth; whispering ‘no, no, no’ underneath all the harsh whispers:

 

_You are worthless, no wonder why your family didn’t want you. Don’t worry, love, we’re going to make you stronger._

_I hate you so much! Why can’t you just talk?! If you won’t, then I’ll make you!_

_You freak! You don’t belong here—_

 

“Frisk! Come on, darling, you need to stop. You are going to make yourself bleed if you don’t stop.” The growly voice soothed softly as a touch slightly startled her out of her mind, but the thoughts had a good grip on the brunette’s logical side, pushing it to the side for cruel and brutal truths:

 

Because, really, who would want to save a disgusting creature like her? Someone who committed mass genocide of the very race the brunette was trying to save on more occasions than she likes to admit. Who would want to pull the dark bird out of her deserved punishment after all she has had done?

 

She deserved to be here, trapped and imprisoned with the abuse. Frisk was fooling herself with believing that she would ever change her evil past, her mistakes. She would forever be the monster Chara showed her that she was. She wasn’t right for the monsters and she never will. Maybe it would be better if she just killed herself after all.

 

This world shouldn’t waste life on an ugly, worthless and useless, creature like her.

 

So, with dulled ambers and screams ringing in her ears, she slowly stepped closer to the water; not bothering to fear it as its icy embrace wrapped around her body as she walked deeper into the water until her brunette head was only visible. This was better for everyone; the boys needed a stronger Dancer to fight beside them. For them:

 

Frisk Rose was just too weak, too amenable, to be the princess and savior the sweet Monsters need.

 

But under all the dark and detrimental thoughts, she could faintly feel the frantic hands grasping at her skin as Frisk sunk deeper under and hear despairing yells at her back, screaming at the teen, but the girl figured it was just her body trying to stop her from stealing her own life.

 

However, she knew it was too late. The deed was almost sealed as she felt the cold water filled her lungs…

 

….Sinking her deeper into the cavernous darkness.

 

That is until she felt someone cradled her head close to their head while whoever it was pulled Frisk’s limp body up back to the surface as the brunette’s mind became more and more fuzzy with sleep. But before Frisk let the darkness take over completely, she could have sworn she heard a female screaming at her as she shook the teen:

 

“What were you thinking, you little punk?! You are stupid if you think we would be better off without you. You’re even dumber if you think the skeletons would be okay with this lame stunt you just pulled. Why can’t things run smoothly for you three?” The unknown female hissed angrily before she pumped the teen’s chest free of water and lifted her off the ground.

 

But all the small bird could think in response was playing on repeat.

 

_I don’t deserve to be here. I am a monster._

But as Frisk let the gentle darkness take over, soothing the burn sitting in her chest, she would see exactly how wrong the thoughts were while she felt a cold touch circled around her small frame just before she was finally claimed fully by sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-

 

The little girl closed her eyes for a bit more, unwilling to meet the dawning day this early, but her mother cooed softly as she stroked her hair; coaxing the young bird awake with a sweet smile when the little girl opened her eyes finally, although a bit relented.

 

As much as little Frisk loves to meet every day with eager excitement like her parents taught her, this was a bit too early for a toddler. But she also knew that her mama wouldn’t wake her up if it wasn’t important, so with a little mumbling and rumbling under her breath, the child pushed the covers off as her mother chuckled at her reluctantness, hoping her mood would brighten when she met her surprise.

 

Only time could tell, the queen mused while she reached a paw out to her sleepily girl as a small smile danced across he snout while another thought wandered into her mind. Well, only time showed them all that they were the ones who would change the little dove’s mood in an instant. After all, the two older brothers were two halves of one whole monster, even if they didn’t want to admit that.

 

Once more, Toriel smiled sweetly before she spoke:                              

 

“Come, my little bird, we have visitors I like you to meet.” The goat softly stated as she gently pulled her three-year-old out of bed and from her room, stroking the younger female’s palm with her thumb, sensing the young girl’s worries as the pair neared the small living room.

 

“Don’t worry, love, they won’t bite. You will love them.”

 

“Twem?” Young Frisk asked innocently, wisping with the childish stutter everyone has when young, moving her eyes up to her tall mother as they stepped closer to the room with nervous shakes rocking her tiny body.

 

In response, Tori giggled softly as she knelt next to the nervous girl, carefully stroking her baby face as she shushed the girl softly.

 

“You’ll be alright, my love. Don’t you trust mama?” The bird nodded slowly, almost shyly, earning a low laugh from the snowy goat.

 

“That’s my dove, come. It’s okay, I promise. They are eager to meet you.”

 

And with a few more steps forward in the hall, they entered the brightly-lit room with Toriel smiling at the three childish males as the three-year-old human hid behind her mother’s legs as she peeked around at the skeleton males.

 

At the sight of the boys, Frisk’s heart leaped excitedly, as if it knew who they were before she could even fathom. Because the brunette felt like she knew them, mainly the two older-looking males, better than she knew anyone. It was a frightening but a curious thing for the small toddler, never having felt like this before, how could she?

 

No normal three-year-old could have a rapid heartbeat this fast, so fast that it hurt. But here she was, blushing deeply as her mother slowly moved her to in front of her as she proudly placed her hands on her shoulders while the males quickly stood at attention; obviously as unsure about the tiny girl as much as she was about them.

 

Well that was true for the two taller boys, who were blushing as much as Frisk and whose eye-lids are dropping down into shy but gentle hooded-lidded, but the younger skeletal boy grinned happily before he bounced forward and bowed deeply to her:

 

“Hello, princess. I hope we can be friends while we guard you, I can tell we could be great friends! My name is the Great Papyrus!” He acclaimed proudly, pounding his chest with a toothy grin, earning a shy giggle as she reached out a hand to him.

 

“I think so too, Papyrus. I’m Frisk.’’ She smiled but squeaked when the four-year-old jump-hugged her excitedly.

 

“Nice to meet you, Frisk! I know we are going to the best of friends, I’m sure of it!”

 

And with one conversation, Frisk felt more at ease. She could feel the nervous energy poured out her body enough for her to notice things about the monsters, taking the three males in and she felt sad, almost guilty that they were assigned to her. They deserved a normal childhood like she was going to have.

 

But instead, they were stuck with babysitting a little girl.

 

However, while all of the boys were too young to be Guards, there was something about the older two. They smiled shyly, but in their sockets, there was something glowing behind their diffidence, something so powerful. And that something grew stronger when the eye-sockets landed on her. As if Frisk Rose was the most important thing to them, no matter how little they knew about her, they saw the bird as a treasure.

 

And the way they talked to the little bird was like they wanted to listen to everything she had to say like they wanted to know everything about her. It was odd, but the brunette liked it:

 

“Hey, Raven?” Frisk required cheerily after a few hours of talking, a smile taking over her face.

 

The three boys were crowding around the small girl while her mother happily busied herself in the kitchen, smiling over the corner as the goat mother saw a sweet smile crossed over the skeleton’s teeth; almost a mirror of Sans’ smile whenever he lands sockets onto the lovely toddler, Raven’s smile held something ancient to it.

 

Something so…..

 

Toriel mused reflectively as she placed the small sweet pie into the oven while she wondered what the right word for it was, but the goat monster couldn’t fathom a name for the longing and loving expression on the eldest brother’s face. And if she was honest with herself, she didn’t know if anyone could:

 

How could anyone put a name to something so profound, so loving?

 

She knew Sans loved Frisk. However, Tori hasn’t seen that adoring look since she could faintly remember it from her long-forgotten past. Both males loved her dearly, Raven holds a whole other level of love for her; much to the mother’s fear. It might be harder for the eldest Skeletal Brother to let go of everything he ever loved:

 

Because the little bird held something for him so powerful, so powerful that it might kill him if she never showed him any remembrance. Something like she was the only thing holding him down, like air to the black skeleton and the only thing he has. If he lost her, he would lose everything

 

Tori had no doubt that the younger skeleton needed her as much, but it seemed like Error turned back time to a simpler time to, unable to live with his mistakes, become someone he knew could fix them. He became Raven, the one who strong enough to fight against Error’s crazed mind, the one who fought so hard to come back to the brunette angel. Raven deserved so much for fighting.

 

However, now, he wasn’t the only one; he wasn’t the only one her beloved daughter would remember. And he was a big brother this time, he had to think of his little brother now. So, in the end, it might just cause more pain for him if Frisk turns to Sans. Not only would Raven lose the only soul that fits his, but he would lose his family at the same time:

 

The goat sighed deeply, her heart going out to the threesome, before  Raven’s growly tone finally awoke her from her thoughts, calling her own ambers back to the small group.

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

Tori didn’t miss the low growl from the middle brother as the new nickname. He wasn’t very happy, she thought amusedly as the older monster leaned in the archway. But then, the queen found another worrying thought, bringing a frown to her face.

 

It seemed like the white skeleton had no memory of his previous lives, no matter how close Sans was getting to the cute human. Clearly, the young male was starting to feel the pull of the Bond, but by the way, he acted the day they met, it also was clear to the queen that the two younger brothers barely knew her, let alone knew Frisk. And the female worried that her theory about why was right.

 

But for now, she turned her attention back to the foursome as her daughter giggled before she spoke again. And it might be the queen reading too much into it, but the toddler seemed to become more comfortable around them than her family. She knew Frisk loved them. However, Tori also knew that she has been shy and timid before today when the Skeletal boys came.

 

The beautiful bird was becoming more and more like her old self, all because the Skeletal Brothers were back in her life. What a difference makes an appearance, the goat monster teased in her mind before she came back to reality when the meek toddler became lively again:

 

“You have the name of the prince in my favorite fairy tale! Did your mama named you after him?” She asked, cocking her head while she smiled sweetly, but she didn’t realize how deep that question goes.

 

How much truth was in it.

 

The black skeleton smiled softly, almost a bittersweet smile, as he moved her into his lap and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind the bird’s ear; trying to think of the right answer.

 

But how do you explain something like this to a mere child? How do you tell her that that simple story was, indeed, real and she was a part of it? He couldn’t remember when they were just children, naïve and new to the world. He couldn’t  rock her life, so all that fell from his teeth were:

 

“Yes, darling. She wanted me to become noble like him. My mom always read it to us when we were your age. It’s my favorite too.” The toddler giggled giddily, clapping happily.

 

“Then, you three will be my princes! We will be best friends, I’m sure.” And with a kiss to his cheek, she excitedly hopped off his lap and pulled the three boys into her room to play; leaving her mother to her thoughts.

 

This might be the hardest timeline ever for those three, but it also might be the most wonderful one too. She chuckled deeply at the thought as she went back to work, more thoughts about the future coming across her mind as she listened to happy children from down the hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Her hair blew in the air as she stared out at the water, tears rolling down her cheeks while Flowery clung to shoulder. Both of them stayed silent, knowing there wasn’t anything that either could say to change their minds.

 

One is determined to be the one to change the world and to give the Monsters the mercy they deserved, but the other knew what was needed to meet those goals, to reach the happy ending the brunette wanted to gift her friends. He knew it was morbid and dark. However, Flowery held no doubt that Frisk was keen on sacrificing her life for the creatures who clearly didn’t deserve it.

 

But the plant monster should’ve known by now that she was the Angel. The only human who went through hell and back to help him, after all. Why wouldn’t she try everything to free the others like the brunette promised? That just was Frisk, sweet but stubbornly and annoyingly determined to be good; even to her own fault.

 

He sighed deeply as he pulled closer to her ear, softly brushing against her cheek before he asked:

 

“Are you going to tell him? If you are, you should tell him soon, Frisk.” The teen gritted her teeth together while her hand moved to the flowers slowly wrapping around her eyes, her heart aching with the realization.

 

She was going to have to break Sans’ heart once again, maybe for good this time. And just when the teen realized she loved the edgy version of Sans as well. Frisk chuckled humorlessly as her hand dropped to her side, shaking her head because she knew that wasn’t true:

 

Frisk always loved him, deep down, she always had this feeling that they were meant to be. The reason behind why he protected her wasn’t just a promise anymore, the reason behind why she was determined to change the world wasn’t just a childish vow anymore. They had something much, much deeper than ‘just a promise’.

 

It was love, a bond that grew through timelines.

 

And she just wasn’t ready to accept it with everything going on, but now, she was inching closer and closer to death and time will come to a stop; stealing her chance to tell Sans something she knew he has waited to hear for years. Closing the book on their story before it even had a chance to begin.

 

Frisk fought back the tears as she shifted her rubies to the ceiling, the mock stars shining in the dark cave as she could feel her nails biting into the sensitive skin of her palms. Why can’t she ever be happy?

 

 _I know, but I’m scared. He will be so angry and hurt, F, how can I tell him?_ Her hands dropped in defeat, remembering that the world might change the white monster back again when she wouldn’t be there to ground him.

 

And that thought terrified her. Not because she feared Sans as he was when they met this time, but what he might do to stop her or get her back. She growled deeply while her hands came over her face, her mind trapped with dark thoughts before the flower continued to cuddle her cheek.

 

“It’ll be okay, Frisk. I promise.” Frisk hummed softly, shifting her rubies to the flower’s blues while her hand came up to stroke Flower’s head in thanks, but the male had a feeling she didn’t quite believe him.

 

She knew what they headed for. And what it meant for Sans, dark and twisted once more without the Angel. And if Flowery was honest to himself, he had the same fear. He will admit the two males never had the best relationship, but it was clear to the flower monster that the asshole of a skeleton did love her more than anything:

 

He could see in the gradual change in him, in the way he treated her. The flower couldn’t deny that, and he had to admit; because of his need to protect the flower, Flowery was starting to like the funny skeleton. He never thought he would want to become friends with Sans, after all, they went through in the other timelines, but now, he could see how different Sans was when he got to knew the white monster.

 

But what if he turned back to that hardened male that he was before Frisk came crashing back into the Underground? Everything would be ruined, all of Frisk’s hard work will be wasted. The flower sighed deeply, lifting a leave to his face to massage the growing headache away before he spoke in a mumbled tone.

 

“The things I do for you, Frisk. Okay, okay, I will make sure he will behave himself after you are gone. But you owe me big time, missy.”

 

In response, he was rewarded with a giddy giggle and a big hug. And at that moment, the plant monster knew there was no turning back now. It might be in a different way from Sans, but Flowery was dragged into the little brunette’s spell too.

 

She was powerful, he didn’t know how she was; however, the flower was slowly pulling the Monster Race into her loving arms, and they would never be the same again….

 

Was this mercy? No, it was love. Unconditional love, that was her real power, she might be the Angel of Mercy, but there was so much more to this beautiful creature.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

The teen should’ve known she wasn’t who she sold her. She should’ve known she would be here once more, no matter how much she tried. It seemed as if this was her new cruel fate, to watch while Chara swiftly killed every and each member without mercy or remorse.

 

And to fight and struggle to get free from her prison as they made their way to the Judgment Hall where the most important monster to her waited in anger. All to watch him fall under the Demon’s knife.

 

She should’ve known, they have gone through this so many times before. Frisk should’ve known.

 

Behind the walls of her mind, Frisk watched as the monster and the demon raged a war, one growling and the other laughing with sick glee, through blurry eyes while the tears fell down. The fifteen-year-old had failed again, slowly pulling her into the chains of her mind, reminding the brunette that all she had have done was for nothing:

 

She would always be a monster, a weakling who was easily manipulated to anyone’s influence. Maybe Sans should’ve killed her before Chara weaved her lies, maybe falling was the first and worst mistake she ever made. She just wanted to share her world with her family, but all she did was ruin everything.

 

Her parents were right, her hands were meant to destroy not create.

 

Frisk let out a whimper as she found the darkest corner and she squeezed her knees tightly to her chest, trying to block out the clucking and snarls as she fought against a scream. Who was she to scream and complain when she was the one who let the wolf in? No one wanted to save her, and she knew she didn’t deserve mercy when she stopped her, so why even try?

 

Frisk deleted any chance she had to make this right a long time ago, she had to live with her sins. Sans probably hated her now anyway, letting him kill her would be her last gift to him. A cheap sooth for what he went through, but it would have to do. She faintly smiled as she buried her face, resigning to death:

 

But when she heard Sans call out to her, almost begging her to look at him, she couldn’t resist the urge to reach out to him; despite the block between them…

 

“Come on, Frisk, I know you’re still in there. Come back to me! Dove! Remember me!”

 

Dove? Where has she heard that before?

 

“Are you going insane? It’s your precious Frisk trapped in here, comedian, remember? You just said her name. Who is this Dove?” The reddish brunette questioned, hissing through clutched teeth while she swept against a bone.

 

But, she only gained a soft grin as Sans snapped forward more bones, his eye sockets took on a loving stare. That look ripped a gasp from her lips as Frisk looked through Chara, both hands pushed against the barrier. That look, she had seen it many a time when he thought she wasn’t looking. That stare was meant only for her.

 

Sans wasn’t staring at Chara, but _her_. The look melted her heart as her palm caressed across his face through the barrier, tears gradually picked up speed. Oh, Sans…

 

Despite all she had done, he fought and scratched to bring her back, he still wanted to protect her. It was true the skeleton could and would kill her if need be, but it also was clear that Sans wanted to let her know Sans knew:

 

She was still there, trapped by the Demon, but she was still there, screaming and shouting her true wishes. And the skeleton wanted her to stay **determined** , to find a way back to him. He always would be waiting for her to come running. No matter how long, he would always wait for his sweetheart.

 

Dropping to her, Frisk growled as she clutched her hands into shaking fists. Slowly, her hopelessness transformed anger while the tiny war raged on without either being paying the imprisoned brunette any mind, as her fury fueled her strength to get free.

 

The Angel wanted to fly again. And the Monster gave her back her hope, her strength to fight.

 

While Frisk began her work, shoving her shoulder and fists against the barrier, she could faintly hear Sans taunt Chara:

 

“Well, then, shall we dance some more, little demon?” He snarled, Frisk momentary pushed out of his mind, as he lowered to the ground in a battle position before the demon screamed while she lunged at the skeleton.

 

With a battle cry on each side, the war began again. Clanging of a knife against hard bone and fierce growls filled the narrow corridor as another war started inside of the Demon’s mind; the younger teen screaming her own battle cry as she continued her work on the barrier.

 

Outside, either being moved to stand down, but it was clear the fight was coming to a close. The question was, who would be the first to fall?

 

Each of them panted, sweat rolling down as they posed for another move. The girl was the first, the sharp weapon glimmering with every move as she rushed toward the scowling skeleton, but bones showered down fast as another growl filled the giant hall as the red-cheeked demon dodged and rushed through the shower of bones.

 

Another scowl came to his teeth when she tried to slash him again, but he was as skilled at dodging as she was:

 

“Nice try.”

 

With that simple phrase, he called forth his blasters and powered them up. She grinned before the reddish brunette jumped out of the way of the powerful ray, her breath halted when her back met the hardwood floor hard.

 

He came over slowly, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie and his blasters following him over his shoulders and bent over with a sadistic grin as he rose a bony hand.

 

“Get dunked on, kid.” He growled out, his hand sending another round of bones raining down, but cursed when she rolled and crawled along the heavy fall, barely missing all the sharp weapons before she snarled while she stumbled back on her feet:

 

“I won’t go down that easy, comedian. You should know that.” She rushed forward with her arm raised. However one of Sans’ bone pared her movement, his teeth gritting as she struggled to get closer to his chest.

 

“Either will I, demon.”

 

After that fell from his teeth, he pushed her to the floor and moved a dragon right above her so she couldn’t run away before the ray hit her, powering the dragon up. Just when Sans thought he was going to be victorious over the demon, her knife came up across towards his stomach, ending his fleeting hope for once and for all. He sighed, closing his sockets as he accepted his fate, but while he waited for the cut to begin burning, it never did.

 

He slowly opened his eye-sockets, they widened when a flash of light purple danced across them.

 

She answered his call, but it wasn’t the reunion he wished as her blood stained both the white of his bones and t-shirt:

 

She had done it. The other girl escaped Chara’s hold, much to her anger, and rushed between the warring pair just before the knife could slash his soul in two. Sans didn’t want to think that she was willing to give her life for him, but as she fell back on him, the skeleton couldn’t deny it.

 

That was all the teen ever wanted. For them to be okay, for him to be. She wanted him to be okay, even if it meant giving up her life.

 

“Kid! No, no, no!” Sans breathed loudly, wrapping his arms around her middle before she could hit the floor, Chara momentarily forgotten while Frisk smiled sadly and touched his cheekbone:

 

“It’s okay, Sans. I wanted to make it up to you, but I know I can’t…”

 

“Shh, kiddo. I’m not mad at you, I never was. You know that, right?”

 

Her smile gradually faded while she nodded falteringly, her body grew cold with every passing moment, filling the skeletal monster with raging fear.

 

He hadn’t an idea why this mere girl affected him this much, but as she dwindled from the world, Sans felt a piece of his soul die while his weary voice floated to her ear.

 

She couldn’t leave him, not now.

 

“I got you, kid. I will fix it. Just don’t leave your duncle.” He soothed her as his cool phalanges ran along the curve of her cheek as tears fell without him really knowing why, his anger mixing with the sadness while the handsome skeleton heard her breathes came out as whimpers.

 

She was going to pay, he roared within the walls of his skull, laying the bloody child gently on the floor, his socket glowing with unchanneled wrath as he moved back onto his feet. The other small brunette snorted, her grip tightened while she watched him stalked forward, his hands burning brightly with every step.

 

“What, you forgot that she was the one who wanted this too? Why are you so mad at me, but not her?” Chara seethed, but Sans just chuckled in reply as his hand came up, calling forth his blasters:

 

“Because she wanted freedom for everyone but didn’t know what to do, you knew what you were doing when you came to her.”

 

That was the last words spoken between the two, only their bodies did the talking as Frisk faded into darkness; losing her battle to keep the quick promise she made to Sans.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t strong enough….”

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Raven sat beside her temporary bed, staring at her peaceful face as he held her hand to his teeth while his mind went wild with thoughts.

 

After a thousand years, she finally consumed to her darkest thoughts, falling into her own dark side. But this time, it turned inwards, convincing her to do the worst thing the older skeleton hoped she would never do. He saw her let the water pull her down to the cold embrace of death, probably thinking it’d be for the best for everyone if she just faded into nothingness.

 

However, Raven had a bad feeling that she didn’t just start swirling down the dark path so quickly on her own.

 

The girl knew they would be destroyed if she even hurt herself, let alone thought about it, no, there was more to this and Raven thought he knew what it was. She might have another demon whispering into her ear, and this time, it wouldn’t be so easy to turn to good as it was with Chara. This demon was too damn stubborn to see reason:

 

He was too blind to see that what he was doing was causing pain rather than saving them.

 

The black skeleton didn’t know if the mysterious woman was about his father, but it didn’t matter anymore. The older male lost all little respect his eldest son had for him when said son had to watch his soul mate try to drown herself, crushing his soul in his hands.

 

The scientist went too far.

 

He never thought Gaster would go this far as to influence her, but here they were, him fuming silently as Sans raged in the forest, so no one saw him losing his mind. But his older brother knew, underneath all his anger, his soul was breaking as much as his.

 

It changed everything, but right now, the black monster needed to focus on Frisk.

 

But after she was awake and healthy, he would go on his own to find that cure, he hated to think he needed to leave them behind, to give his middle brother time alone with his beloved darling. But this was too important, things were becoming too dangerous to let this go on:

 

The black skeleton wouldn’t let the mad scientist rule their lives anymore. It was high time that he took them back with his own hands, but it will be the hardest thing he’s ever had done. But, he would.

 

Raven knew what it might cause him, but the dark skeleton couldn’t let this go on until all of them were driven to madness again. If the scientist thought that he wouldn’t leave her in fear that his brother would capture her heart, then he was in a rude awaking.

 

Because the Raven would fight forever until his Dove was free from this torment, even if it meant he had to surrender his chance at an ending to his own story, so be it.

 

“Raven, she’ll be okay. You know that, right?”

 

After that soft, comforting voice startled him, he quickly shifted his pupils to reveal the mysterious hooded woman in the doorway. He gasped, jumping to his feet as he shielded the brunette.

 

“’How did you get in here? Why are you here?” But all he got for an answer was a sigh as the female stepped close, a frown clearly peeked from her hood.

 

“Sweet boy, if you leave now; you would lose everything. Please think about how she would feel if you just walked away. I know you want to save her, but this is not the way.”

 

The young male growled deep in his hyoid, his closed fist slamming against the wall without his permission. He knew it might worry Frisk f he managed to break his hand in a fit of anger, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to think about that. Raven was too angry to even control it:

 

How dare this woman talk to him like she knew what he had to through? She just appeared in the mist of the war, and she thought she had the right to speak about Frisk and his decision? No, she had no _idea_ what hell they faced because of that miserable monster.

 

“Look, lady, I don’t know how you knew that, but I don’t give a fuck. Do you have _any_ idea how it feels to be in reach of something you love so much physically it hurts, but you can’t touch it in fear it might disappear? I need to do _something_ before I go mad!”

 

“I know that pain very well, love. Trust me.”

 

Her reply shocked the skeletal young male into silence as he watched her move closer to him, her arms crossed across her chest and her shaded eyes were trained onto the younger female; a soft smile danced across her lips before she turned her emeralds back to the male:

 

“I know this is hard for you boys, but you have to remember that she is going through too. If she watches you walk away, even for a good reason, you might lose her.” She stated softly, again reminding the skeleton of a mother, as she reached out to his cheek;  but Raven flinched away with a low snarl.

 

“What am I supposed to do, then? Because we’re getting closer and closer to the Alter and the cure haven’t magically shown up. Someone has to go look for it, or we will be thrown into yet another timeline, and this time, I might not remember her.”

 

At that, she chuckled. Actually _chuckled_. The skeleton scowled deeply, ready to scream and rage at the frustrating woman, that is until before she brushed her lips against her cheek:

 

“Oh, love……..it’s impossible for you boys to forget the beautiful soul, you and your brother are proof of that. And the cure is closer than you might think.”

 

With that, she slowly backed away from the male, her hooded eyes still on him. He stared back at her as the hooded woman stood a foot away from him, her hands folded in front of her while his mind slowly turning over her words. She knew? She knew all about this? He uttered to himself in his mind as he leaned back into the bed with a terrifying scowl placed on his teeth.

 

“Who _are_ you?” Again, she sighed. Not unable to answer him, but she desperately wanted to.

 

The woman wanted to pull him into her arms and whisper into his ear canal that everything would be okay, that he would be alright, but she was bound to a stupid spell. The woman couldn’t utter a single word of her true identity or what she knew as if a gag was placed in her mouth. And she couldn’t nudge it free or move around it, she just was a puppet to play with as the witch wanted.

 

She was a monster in the other female’s eyes, and she needed to punish her for stealing what she wanted the most. So, the hooded woman was turned to a mute puppet for the God as the other woman stepped in her place with no one the wiser. So instead of screaming the truth she wanted to tell, she said the only thing she could, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth like all the other times:

 

“I can’t tell you—”

 

“Who are you!? You know far too much about us and the curse for me to not to know you. Who are you, lady?” The skeleton seethed deeply, his fists curled into his palms.

 

He needed to calm down, he knew, but the deeper he went into this mystery; the less found he knew. Raven had a bad feeling that he was missing a lot behind the scenes here, that there was more he wasn’t seeing. He knew that he should remember this woman in a dark robe, but he couldn’t put a face with the piercing green eyes.

 

To know everything behind those eyes would be the best thing he could ever ask for, because deep inside, something told him that she held the knowledge they all have been looking for. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the truth from anyone. He just wanted to know the whole truth, but he didn’t think he was going to any time soon.

 

But when the skeleton was about to say more, a soft whimper filled the sterile  room, calling his attention to the small teenager with a startled swirl; turning his back on the mysterious woman as she smiled small before she faded from the room without even a sound.

 

She wasn’t important at the moment, not when his little bird was awake. And the green-eyed woman was okay with being second, she just wanted him to be happy.

 

With Frisk awake again, all other thoughts diminished from the forefront of his mind as he leaned down to her eyes while hardening his face, but a smile was still placed onto his teeth.

 

“Oh, sweetie. You gave us a scare, I’m so happy you’re okay. But you know you’re in trouble, right? What were you thinking, darling?” The male ordered firmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, watching while the brunette bit her lips and as her blues shifted to the side.

 

Raven sighed, silently waiting for her to open up to him patiently. He had a feeling his little bird has many thoughts to sort through before she could even answer his question, so as her prince, he would give her time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

She knew she screwed up, big time, but she couldn’t fathomed why after the fact. Frisk would never hurt herself, knowing how much she meant to not only the boys, but to everyone. Her memories mirrored that. All showed the truth that her brain denied.

 

She was more than her past, she was worth more than she thought:

 

But before…

 

Before, she had a gruesome visitor in her mind. Whispers softly weaved the prefect thoughts they needed, whoever was pulling her strings.

 

Yes, she felt as if someone was playing with her mind. As if she was, like before, a puppet who believe the whispers were right about herself; a monster and a cruel human. Who needed to die for her past mistakes, her sins. And everyone would be happier if she faded from their life.

 

She was being selfish if she chose to stay, if the teen wanted to be better than her past, then it would be better if she chose another path:

 

If she was dead and gone, buried under six feet of dirt; never to be thought of again. To give the brothers back their freedom. That would be the greatest gift she would give the boys, even though it might hurt for a while, the voices told her that she was making a mistake with staying and the only way to fix it was by killing herself.

 

And the bird was about to do it, drifting deep into the icy embrace of death until someone pulled to the surface, literally and figuratively, making room for the truth. Whoever it was, Frisk would be forever grateful to them for rescuing her from not only the water but from her thoughts as well.

 

But, that’s the thing. What should she say?

 

Because she knew, _knew_ , that if she told him she heard voices;  the boys will watch her more closely, and that means her plan might come to light, causing them to hold her back. She had a feeling they already knew, but Frisk didn’t want to call attention to it in fear they would stop the bird.

 

But she needed to something, _anything_ , to break the looming and heavy silence. However, she couldn’t move a muscle. All her limbs felt so heavy, so weak, that she was trapped from speaking any reassuring words before a cold finger brought her chin back to his view.

 

In his sockets, the young woman saw his usual loving stare, but mixed with a firm look he asserted when he scolded her.

 

That look filled the little bird with warmth and comfort as he leaned his cool forehead against her slightly warmer one:

 

“Look, my dear, I know you have voices in your head telling you lies, that we would be better off without you. But they don’t know how much we need you. Not because you are going to be our savior, no. We can live trapped in here if we need to, but we can’t live without you, Frisk. You’re our  light.” The male whispered softly, almost like a sweet spell, as he smiled and smoothed away her tears.

 

Not able to fight it anymore, Frisk threw her arms around his neck; burying her face into his sweater as her cries gradually transformed into sobs. But, the black skeleton didn’t seem to care as he clung to her, whispering into her ear soothingly while his phalanges ran through her unruly locks:

 

“You’re never alone, darling. We’re here, always, I’m always here.”

 

And he was right, they were always there. Either to cheer her up or motivate her, Frisk had someone to turn. It was so different from her life as Dancer 213, where darkness and fear ruled above anything else, shaking as she prayed for a better life for her and the other Dancers. Frisk never dreamt that she could be the one to change everything.

 

But now, she was walking towards that as the others shined their light upon with every step, shedding her hurtful past as every smile spread warmth through her veins. They gave the teen her wings back, gave her a reason to fly.

 

Even if it had to be away from them, she had the strength to do so. They deserved a better life like they had given her. It was the only thing she could give them, and she was ready to.

 

After a few minutes, the brunette calmed enough to move her eyes to the male’s pupils before her hands flowed in the air; a smile slowly danced over her lips:

 

_I’ll try to listen to just you guys from now on, Raven. I promise. I just don’t know what happened._

 

Dropping her hands to her lap, Frisk took her lip in between her teeth as her ambers moved to the lone window; still wondering why she tried to drown herself even with her family’s loving attention. Why she was so convinced that they would be better off without her.

 

Before the thoughts tightened their hold on her, the door once again blasted open as the others finally appeared; both joyful and upset. Chara scolded her firmly while softie Asriel hugged her so tightly, she could hardly breathe. But the teen didn’t mind, the scolding of her sister and happy clinginess of her brother made Frisk feel like she belonged to a family.

 

After years of thinking she was an unwanted child, it felt just right to fold into the younger sibling. It soothed the dark thoughts as she laughed, patting her brother’s back and kissed his nose while he chatted her ear off.

 

But all the while, Sans just stared at her, burning a hole into the side of her head. The bird couldn’t blame him for being upset with her, she tried to end their story just when it began after all. Why shouldn’t he be upset?

 

It was true that it wasn’t all her fault, the voices gradually lulled her into a false sense of comfort about doing it, but the young woman had face guilt the moment she woke up from the memories.

 

How could she do that to the beings who gave her so much?

 

But when her siblings let the bird go, making room for someone else as her ambers nervously stared back at Sans, he finally sighed before he walked up to her bed. To say that the bird’s nerves were growing with each step that the skeletal took was an understatement. She knew she was in trouble.

 

However, when the male sat down on the edge of the bed, all he did was pulled her small frame into a tight hug as his hand buried itself in her brunette locks; whispering into her ear while his hold tightened onto the teen:

 

“Don’t ever do that again. I don’t know what I would do without you.” At that, she nodded as hot tears poured down her cheek, clinging to his cloak.

 

From that day on, the boys kept a closer eye on the bird. They knew it wasn’t her fault, but they made sure their damned father didn’t affect her mood that much again. The two males made sure they joked with her more, made sure she was always smiling as they inched closer to their dreaded location.

 

The young males knew they couldn’t change the dark thoughts in her mind, but they could show her that she was loved.

 

They weren’t the only ones, along with their brother and her siblings, Undyne joined the group when the bird was healthy enough to move again. And with her own charms, the fish monster kept a smile on Frisk’s lips with stories of her and Alphys’ quirks and adventures. Soon, the brunette found out that the red-haired fish was the one who saved.

 

To say the teen was grateful, couldn’t even cover it. The two became fast friends as the growing group entered the territory of Tare.

 

However, as they left Tare, their dread gradually grew to a heavyweight sitting in their stomachs. Step by step, they were even closer to The Altar, and they knew what would happen when they would arrive. They didn’t know if they would be able to let her go again, but they didn’t know if they could stop her. She grew even determined to save the Monsters.

 

What they didn’t know, though, was in Paho, they might find the key to the truth.


	6. 4

-.-.-.-.-.-

4:

Friends on the Other Side

**Sans, Raven, and Gaster**

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

One note ruined Sans and Raven’s day, no matter how cute and happy Frisk was that day, one piece of paper soured their moods. And who sent the note, you ask?

 

The one and only Gaster the Skeleton, who finally decided to remind his sons of his presence. They both were scowling deeply while they made their way through the unruly forest, and Sans felt like a heavyweight. He dreaded this, he didn’t want to do this, but he was a good brother.

 

The white skeleton knew what would happen if he refused. The pain that would come if he refused, not only for his baby brother but Frisk as well. This monster wasn’t the kindest around, so it was best to face him head-on.

 

So, with fear hidden deep, here were the two eldest brothers; protecting the two precious souls.

 

He didn’t want to be here, his mind screamed at him as they stared forward at the odd-looking home sitting in the middle of the meadow. His left socket was twitching with every step, but he braved forward for his brother; knowing how hard this was for Raven as well. The younger male was sure that the black skeleton was as nervous as he was about this.

 

But, the white skeleton was dreading the meeting the boys were matching to, so much that his soul drummed rapidly against his ribs with harsh fear. They were about to see the true Mad Father.

 

They were about to see their father after years of being abandoned from the ages of eight and five, to raise their little brother on their own since their mother passed.

 

Sans growled deeply, gritting his teeth together as he moved his sockets to his elder brother, who was as annoyed as he was, while they approached their childhood home. A place that held no warmth for him and that thought filled the male with such sadness. He wished his mother was still alive, maybe then, the boys would have a more normal childhood.

 

Sans sighed deeply, shaking his skull to free himself from those depressing thoughts before he turned his pupils to the black skeleton with a deadpanned expression placed across his face.

 

“So, remind me why are we here rather than being with the others again? I have faith that they can protect Frisk, but what if something happens? He doesn’t care that we come anyway, he despises us for _choosing_ Frisk over him, so why are we here?” Sans questioned in a deep growl as he motioned quotes with his phalanges around the word ‘choosing,’ before pulling his hood over his head as if he was a sulky teen.

 

Raven pitched his nasals, a sigh escaping through his mouth before he scowled himself as he pushed his brother along unwillingly, trying to stay positive for the young male. However, he didn’t feel as confident as he seemed:

 

“You know how he gets, Sans. If we didn’t come willingly, he could come to us. It’s better if we face father here and not around Frisk.” The younger male scowled disgustedly when he heard him call Gaster ‘father’ as, the older monster reached out to the aged wooden door, adjusting his cloak.

 

“Dude, stop. We never had a father, he doesn’t deserve the name of a dad. I don’t think he never did.”

 

“I know, but—shh, he’s coming.” Raven started, but the door slowly sent shivers down each boys’ spines. They needed to prepare for anything Gaster had planned for them.

 

When the door was finally opened fully, the males were sent back to their younger days, shaking in fear and anger as the cloaked male grinned at them with his arms opened wide.

 

As if he was so happy to see his boys, but there was something off in his crooked sockets. Something that was filled with malice and disgust hidden behind his fake loving smile. And it was so terrifying to think that this monster helped bring them into existence.

 

He didn’t have a caring bone in his body, it was a wonder how their mother convinced him to have not only one child; but three when it was clear the elder monster didn’t want anyone else stealing her attention from him. But, Palace the Skeleton was the only monster that he would do anything for. Maybe that was why Gaster kept the boys around, despite the clear hatred the scientist harbored for his oldest sons.

 

All streaming from their choice to fall in love with the perfect soul for them. Since that day, they couldn’t be controlled by the intimidating father, leading him to hate their beautiful Goddess of Light. She was the one who stole the last gifts from his wife, and she needed to pay for it. They all had to.

 

Sans shuddered at the mere thought of him ruining, once again, his chance at a truly happy ending, but the younger male couldn’t let him see that fear. He couldn’t give the tall male the satisfaction of seeing him weak and affected by him, it would only fuel the fire. And from his silence, he felt that his brother was feeling the same way.

 

“My boys, you’re here! Come, come. We have so much to talk about.” The grin grew as the scientist waved the two younger males in, making their stomachs drop with dread even more:

 

What did he have planned?

 

Whatever it was, it was clearly not good. But, true to their nature, the boys held back their emotions as they made their way to sit. This clearly didn’t make Gaster happy while he came to the seat in front them, his facial features no longer held the cheery expression he had when he answered the door; a scowl replaced it for just a moment before the grin returned.

 

However, this time, it looked a little more vindictive as his holed hands folded on the small table, chilling Sans’ bones. The false kind Gaster was slowly melting into his true nature, the mad scientist who wanted nothing more than his sons under his thumb again. But for now, the older male played it cool.

 

“What do you want, father?” Raven stated coolly, finally breaking the tense silence; which Sans was glad for.

 

If he attempted to, it would end up with a fight, and that would cause his bird to worry. No, his brother was better suited to deal with their lone parent. Raven definitely had a cooler head, but Sans?

 

This man was faintly threatening the most important thing to him, there was no way Sans could stay calm around him, especially when he looked so sweet while he teased and taunted them as just boys, knowing of the sneaky curse he spelled upon them. Knowing the pain, it caused, without an ounce of remorse. This male was the reason that he had to choose between his family and his mate, why should he be gentle?

 

But Raven knew being gentle was the safest option with this unpredictable monster. He always told him and Papyrus that an unruled temper was a deadly weakness when it came to their father. If you kept your head about you, the scientist hasn’t a chance to play with your head, and that was his favorite way to start your slow torture.

 

It was best to keep the dark thoughts hidden in mind, so whenever they were around Gaster, the middle brother let the two other males deal with their mad father. Because knowing Sans, he would go off and Gaster would get what he wanted:

 

A way into his mind, a way to control him. And that made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

So, with his head held high, Sans waited as he watched the sickly monster heaved a sad sigh while he looked to the side. He didn’t even move when his whispery voice filled the room, giving nothing away for him to use against his son.

 

“What? A father can’t desire to see his sons from time to time? She brainwashed you two that badly?” He asked calmly, avoided of any emotion bad or good, but the imperfect eye sockets showed that the hatred still burned brightly.

 

Both the brothers growled as Raven clutched his fists, the only sign that he was struggling with his anger at this point, despite his unmoving expression. Which made Sans feel better when his own anger began to bubble through his non-existent veins dangerously, to the point that he feared he would lose the careful practiced control. Something he was very proud of.

 

But when he talked about Frisk like she was some terrible villain who had a spell over them, well, it didn’t help either the males keep their cool. No one could talk about their beautiful angel without them getting angry, it wasn’t possible to.

 

“Father, I’d suggest you don’t talk like that, Frisk just is a small part of our dislike towards you. You never were the kindest father, and you know that, don’t you dare blame Frisk. Now, what do you want from us?” The black skeleton hissed, his hands coming unfurled on the tabletop; the anger was clearly was growing under Raven’s infamous mask of polite behavior.

 

Sans has to wonder how the black skeleton was still polite, despite it was clear to him that his older brother was fighting against the urge to jump over the table and tear the cold-hearted monster’s head off.

 

He was more a man than Sans was because he was this close to torturing the mad monster to death before he told him where the cure for the curse as or what they needed to do to put an end to it.

 

But for his brothers and Frisk, the white skeleton would be on his best behavior. With a nod to himself, his father’s voice again brought him out of his mind, shifting his sockets back to his face; which was sporting a scowl as he spoke:

 

“What I want? I want you boys to wake up, Soul Bonding isn’t real. I’m tired of doing this, you three are coming home, and that _thing_ can go give her life for us if she’s so willing to. You can find a good monster to marry. Love isn’t that silly fairy tale you chose to believe.” Gaster stated as he moved to the window with his holed hands placed behind him before he continued.

 

“And if you choose to continue this stupid game, I’ll be forced to drag you home, and I _will_ kill your _precious_ Frisk right in front of you. Are we clear? Go get your brother.” He ordered firmly, turning to the males as his sockets growing with purple, but either shook with fear. Oh no.

 

They were shaking with anger. They were _fuming_.

 

Did he really think they would be intimidated by him? Especially when he threatened their mate? If the tall male really thought that, he truly was mad.

 

 And with that thought, Raven finally lost control. His fists slammed down on the table as his chair tumbled back before he slammed the taller skeleton up against the wall, his scowl slowly became even animalistic as the moments inched on. Sans followed close behind, not wanting to stop him; but the white skeleton also knew what would happen to him if he let his anger get the best of him.

 

What would happen if he killed again and it gets back to Frisk? Raven would be ruined, unable to turn back time after.

 

Sans couldn’t let his beloved brother go back to Error’s twisted mind, they might be rivals in this game of love, but he knew he would never let anyone hurt him. Even if it meant protecting a piece of shit like Gaster if it meant he would be protected from himself:

 

“Raven, don’t give him the satisfaction. Think about Frisk, she wouldn’t want this for you. And do you really want to give the win to me that easily? That just isn’t you.” Sans jested lightly, his hand reached out for his shoulder, and he tried to stay calm with a smile placed on his teeth.

 

But, the look the eldest Skeletal Brother pointed on his younger brother almost froze him in fear, which isn’t easy to do. He didn’t know why it scared him, really, the look was like an angry animal, but surprisingly, it wasn’t murderous. He held a look of revenge in his dark sockets, just not the murderous one he too wore once or twice in his long lifetime. The one meant only for the mad father.

 

But, the look was so out of character for the Raven he grew up with. It was cold, void of every emotion but anger. It chilled the white skeleton to the bones, because it reminded him of Error before, and the only ones who could bring him from the break were his brothers and Frisk.

 

But this time, he feared that Sans needed to let him do what he needed to do. Otherwise, he might end up tied to a chair while he had a little chat with the mad scientist.

 

Like that time he foolishly started a fight with a young monster when he teased Pappy about his missing teeth, and then, Raven had to clean up his mess as he ended up tied up so his anger wouldn’t end him in more trouble. Like any good older brother would, but man, he was mad.

 

Sans sighed deeply as he stepped back, nodding at his brother before the other skeleton shifted his cold gaze back onto the scowling older monster while he pushed him further up against the plain wall with a glower on his teeth:

 

“You listen here, _Gaster_. I don’t care what you believe or think about the Soul Bonding. We love her, and if you go anywhere near her, then I will give into Error’s influence. Because I know he’s dying to spend some time with you. I don’t give a fuck if you hate us or me, all I care about is my family and Frisk. So, believe me when I say I will kill you even if you go ten feet near her let alone look at her wrong. I will make you suffer more than you did her. And if you think what you had with mother wasn’t special enough, I feel so sorry for you.”

 

And with that, Raven dropped the elder like trash with a subtle thud, storming out of the house without a second glance at him as he dragged his white bother behind him. He didn’t even look back when a hoarse yell back from his back, he didn’t want to the joy of getting even more to him. He deserved nothing more from them.

  
“You will regret this, boys! You will never be free from this endless loop, and you will never be happy with her!”

 

After Raven whispered to Sans to meet him outside, he briefly saw as a smile danced across his teeth while he turned around to face the furious monster; placing his hand on the knob before his cool voice returned to the room:

 

“Oh yeah? Well, you don’t know us very well, do you, _father_? Sans and I will do anything for her. If it means that we have to turn the world upside down to find that damned cure, then we will. It’s really sad that you never felt that way towards mother.” He stated, his smile turning a bit crueler before closing the door behind him; ignoring the angry screams as he walked away.

 

Sans’ sockets followed the black skeleton made his way to the forest, thinking of what to say, but words failed him. What do you say when you know this was his brother, but there was a whole other side to him, a really scary side.

 

But as he started to walk behind his brother, he realized that he too had a side to him that he wasn’t very proud of. This side only came out when he needed to protect his most precious people. He hated it, but he knew that he needed this side to keep _her_ safe. He smiled at the thought, rushing forward to walk beside Raven, peeking at the serious monster before he cracked a grin:

 

“You were mighty cool back there, scary, but cool nevertheless. Mind telling me how we are going to keep that crazed madman at bay and find the cure?” Sans asked, snatching his cheek nervously.

 

Raven came to a stop as he pinched his nasals, a sigh blowing through them before he moved his sockets to Sans; a small smile danced his teeth. He looked sad, beaten up, but something was shining in his eyes. Something akin to Frisk’s burning determination, but it was a bit different. Some monsters said that they didn’t have determination, they weren’t built for it, however; he stood in front of a male who knew what he needs to do.

 

No matter what it takes, his brother was just like looking into a mirror into his own past as many other Sanes. Scared of not making it in time and losing the only woman once again, he would never give up on her until she was in his life forever. He would fight.

 

A smile appeared on Sans’ teeth before Raven’s growl cut through his thoughts, causing the white skeleton to shake his mind free from rushing thoughts as his pupils met the other skeleton’s slowly reappearing pupils.

 

“I don’t know, but I know one thing for sure; I’m not giving up. Either one Frisk chooses, I’ll make sure all involved get the freedom they need. Even if we don’t make it this time around, we will next time, S. I swear this to you.” Raven expressed firmly, his hand cupped the younger skeleton’s skull and brought his forehead to his own.

 

Sans grinned small as he moved his hand to the back of Raven’s black skull as well, closing his eyes for a moment. This was something that Monster race did to make a promise, a vow which is unbreakable once it was sworn between the two monsters. But the vow wasn’t complete until the other monster vowed too:

 

“It’s a deal, brother.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Days after the meeting, the group stopped in a town near Misery Village for a much-needed break. And whose place is better to relax than Grillsby’s?

 

It truly is true that some things never change. Raven chuckled humorlessly at that thought, but his mind held so many doubts about the future.

 

The black skeleton knew he would always search for the cure and answers they needed, but Raven feared that their father was right.

 

What if they would never find the answers they so needed? What if the cure would be forever concealed to them?

 

What if he failed yet again?

 

All those questions stirred up doubts deep inside of his chest, making him struggle to fulfill his duty to Frisk to give her a second chance. But Raven was starting to wonder if he ever would win against the curse. He has lived more lives he could count, how could this time be any different?

 

Sighing as he pushed those thoughts into a dark corner for later, Raven leaned against a wall of Grillsby’s tavern, watching while Sans laughed and swayed with the brunette to mystical music, a smile appeared when she turned to the older Skeletal Brother and waved joyfully. He waved back, gesturing to her to go back to having fun before he pushed off the wall and moved out to the cool night.

 

As much as he wanted to be supportive of his brother with his own attempts to get Frisk to choose him, that was the deal after all, but it was still hard to see him and her together. It was as if he was looking into the mirror of his past before the insanity took over his mind before he was pulled into his version of the curse. A time that he missed so much wished to turn back to. However, he couldn’t. He was Raven now.

 

The real Raven, but now, he knew he wasn’t the only one anymore. And  Raven knew he wasn’t just Raven anymore, he was a brother now; a parent figure. He had many responsibilities, and he needed to remember that.

 

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall next to the front door of the joyful bar, trying to clear his mind as he listened to laughter and music. But it only pulled the male into depression, knowing his Dove wasn’t really Dove this time. She wasn’t truly _his_ this time around.

 

She might be the same in many ways and ways he loved, however, she was made to taunt him, and to remind him of what he did before he became Error.

 

She, in some ways, was his punishment for killing her, no matter what the reasons were behind it. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, but Raven couldn’t say no to her, and that was his downfall. This was just the reminder of that, of what he lost.

 

That didn’t mean he didn’t love, oh no, Frisk Rose was his most cherished person, someone he couldn’t live without, but he had to realize that he screwed up royally. Raven would spend his life making it up to her if she chose him, making sure she knows that he would never hurt her again.

 

If he didn’t, he would be showing his maddening father that he won and Raven couldn’t afford that. Sans and Pappy would be the ones who will be losing, not to mention Frisk as well. He might be reminded of his past mistakes every day, but he knew they would make him a stronger warrior in this raging war. He would make sure they will get the happy ending, either way it would end.

 

The male nodded firmly, pushing those doubts out of his mind for a moment and went back to thinking of a way to find the cure. This had to end, no matter what they needed to do:

 

But, at that moment, he had other things to focus on. In fact, there was a new mystery in the form of a hooded female coming to stand next to him, causing the male jump an inch in the air when she tapped his shoulder and switched towards the hooded figure. This earned him a bell-like laugh, similar to Frisk’s laugh but different; however, it was still familiar.

 

Something like a far-away dream, who was this female?

 

“You were always such a jumpy thing, sweet Raven.” The female mused, almost fondly, as she clutched her arm nervously. As if this unknown being didn’t know what to say, but she needed to say something.

 

Raven raised a non-existent brow while he crossed his bony arms across his chest, a bit confused and scared. He felt like he knew her, but the skeleton couldn’t put a phalange on it, and it drove him crazy. Because she felt warm, comforting, loving; almost like a mother underneath all the mystery that she held. Something they haven’t had in years. It was odd, to say the least:

 

“Do I know you, madam?”

 

Again, she laughed, and the male saw a flash of human skin as she turned her head to the night sky, slipping to a brief silence, a comforting silence as the unknown female gathered her thoughts. Raven stared at the hooded head, trying to become brave enough to ask her for her name, but he ran out of time when she broke the silence with a soft statement.

 

“You might be wondering what is my name, yes?” She turned to him, her dark hood clouded her green eyes. Glowing bright against her creamy skin as a small smile peeked from under the hood.

 

That smile seemed so familiar, it almost made Raven want to be in her arms; as a little boy again. But he didn’t, the thought might lead him into more trouble, no matter how much he wanted to feel a mother’s hold once more. The monster gulped at that thought, unsure as to why he felt that way and the nerves were slowly ruling his stomach before he replied.

 

“Yes, and it is curious that you know my name. Who are you?” A hum returned his answer at first, making Raven a bit more nervous of the true answer as he watched her walk a few feet away, pointing her head to the sky:

 

“My name isn’t really important right now. I’m just someone who wants to help if you can believe that. But I know that you are distrustful, so I will just spit it out, I guess.” The female whispered lowly, turning back around to face the dark skeletal young male with a sad smile on her shadowed face before continuing as she moved to touch his cheek.

 

“Keep in mind that your father truly loves you boys, he just believes this is best for you. I know that sounds odd, but there is more to this that you don’t know yet. However, don’t ever stop seeking an end, because I know Soul Bonding is real. I know how you feel. But remember, the cure you need isn’t so easy to get nor is it that simple as just finding it, and the curse ends just like that. Find the answers, and you’ll find the ending you need.”

 

And with that, she slowly backed away from him and faded into the moonlit shadows of the forest, leaving Raven to stand there confused and dazed. Just who was that woman?

 

Or better yet, how did she know about the curse and knows his father?

 

He couldn’t fathom the answers at that moment, but something told him that they would come sooner or later. He didn’t know when, but he had this nagging feeling that they would find the answers they desperately needed and they might not like them when they do.

 

The skeleton sighed as he made his way back into the tavern, pausing to spare one more glance towards the forest; wondering if the female was right.

 

Maybe he didn’t know the true story after all. Maybe he was missing something right in front of him…

-.-.-.-.-

 

Gaster growled as his hands waved the scene away, hearing the annoyance of heels clicking closer to him. He tsked with a flick of his head before he turned to face the hooded female as his arms came across his chest, his teeth gritting as he spoke:

 

“Why did you do that? Why are you helping them? I’m just doing what’s best for them! You know Soul Bonding isn’t real, they needed to learn that.”  Only silence met his outburst with a tiny shake of her head, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

 

“You just think that you are, but you aren’t. They need to learn the answers you refuse to see, Gaster.”

 

“What answers? Answers that will only hurt them? You know Frisk will ruin them.” Gaster growled lowly in his throat, slamming a fist against a wall, causing the female to jump startled.

 

Then, even with her hood up, he could see a lone tear fall from her eye before she turned from him.

 

And somewhere inside of the tall skeleton’s chest, there was a rip at his soul at the sight, a sense of remorse ringing throughout his bones. That feeling, sharp and ugly, made the male growl deep, leaning back against the wall. Gaster believed with all his soul that he was doing the right thing, he believed that he was _saving_ his beloved sons from his perceived devil.

 

But the thing was, he was clouded by a hidden force, something that the maddened skeleton thought he loved so much that he would do anything. He might just be someone entirely different, but now, he was a monster the female barely knew. Someone who would do anything, even if it meant hurting a whole lot of people and monsters, to meet his goals.

 

And _she_ made him that way, her perfect little pawn in this sick game of revenge and power. The one who was behind this wanted what the hooded female had, and _she_ hated her for taking it away from _her_. This was her punishment, to work for him as he thought the other female was the true wife he missed.

 

All she was to him now was a pawn to use as he pleased, to use in this war, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a heart in her chest and a mind of her own. She was tired of just sitting in the shadows, watching as her beloved torture the ones they loved so much. She had to help in some way, even if she was still connected to him.

 

The nameless female was done standing on the sidelines, following her part of the curse. She will forever be Gaster’s servant, but at this moment, she needed to step out of that role; no matter the punishment waiting for her out that door. She hoped her words would stick with Raven, at least enough to think there was more than they weren’t seeing.

 

So with a sigh and one more whisper to the ill-tempered skeleton, she m made her way to the lone door, her head high and proud. She would not show  her any fear as she stepped into the fiery embrace of her punishment:

 

“All isn’t as it seems, Gaster. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

After the door was closed, Gaster scowled as he seethed. He was doing the right thing, humans and monsters couldn’t be together. It was wrong, why couldn’t anyone see that?

 

And yet...

 

The scientist couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something, something he should know. Her words stirred something inside of his chest, but he was doing right by them, wasn’t he?

 

Humans aren’t mature enough to live by side with monsters, only living for a short hundred years where monsters could live for thousands of years, how could they live side by side peacefully? It would be like being a parent to an unknown alien race, always teaching them right and wrong in the new world. It would be better for the monsters if humans stayed away.

 

Why couldn’t they just see that, Raven and Sans? They thought Soul Bonding would keep that girl with them forever, but it was just a silly little fairy tale parents told naïve children to give them a lame hope to find a love like that, never really knowing the truth.

 

But this was the real world, where love never runs smooth. There wasn’t some magical thing to keep someone with you forever. The sooner the boys saw that the sooner they could join Gaster’s cause and they would see that Frisk wasn’t right for them.

 

But, maybe there was a hidden mystery, and he was just playing a part as a good little pawn. However, for now, he couldn’t think about things like these.  It might be just crazy words from a lost soul after all. He had more pressing matters to worry about. He was a father.

 

However, Gaster might learn that she was right one day, and it might just kill him…

 

After all, every fairy tale has a lesson to teach….


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! School is picking up as I’m graduating this next summer. But, this chapter was a task all within itself, being one of the important chapters for the whole story.
> 
> I’m really nervous about the risk I’m taking with this chapter, I really don’t want to be yet another cringy fan writer, but I really wanted to do this.
> 
> Please don’t kill me!
> 
> I just really wanted to do this from the moment I created the Raven myth. It fits the fairy tale theme I was trying to go after, but please, if you think it’s too fanfic-y; tell me and I’ll try to fix it.

-.-.-.-.-.  
6:  
Journey to the Past   
Sans and Raven  
(Third POV)  
-.-.-.-.-.-

“What are we doing here?” Sans questioned, running his phalanges over the books’ binds as they wandered the corridors of the Paho Library before the skeletal male turned to face his brother with a frown on his skull, “We need to be with Frisk, not at a library looking for a book that might not even exist.”

When the group entered the gates of Paho, the older skeleton whispered to the middle brother that they needed to find a clue before it was too late. Sans flinched, knowing exactly what he meant, and the white skeleton didn’t like it one bit. With each step, all their dreams were dying, all their carefully laid plans were slowly turning into dust falling at the eldest Skeletal brothers’ feet:

The closer they got to the Altar, the closer they got to ‘goodbye.’ 

Really, Sans wasn’t that surprised. He had been at this crossroad many times before, too many to count. If the male was honest with himself, he wished he never remembered those times; Sans knew it wouldn’t stop the sting or hurt he would feel as he watches Frisk fade into the light and into the new world, but at least he wouldn’t have to feel it on hundred. He wasn’t ready to feel the amount of pain.

 

Unlike his brother, the white skeleton didn’t have much faith in finding the cure, let alone a clue. 

Sans was always optimistic, especially towards the subject of Frisk and finding the cure. But that could only go to a point, knowing their father’s tricks, whereas Raven was obsessed about finding the truth; blind to the possible true truth.

Their father viewed this as a sick game, with no end in sight, an endless punishment; he wouldn’t make it so easy to find or let anyone help them. Then, this woman showed up, stirring up more curious things, and more doubts on Sans’ part. 

When the black male shared the information about the mysterious woman, the white skeleton was dubious. Whoever this hooded figure was, she worked for Gaster, and she might just be leading Raven on a wild goose chase for the mad scientist’s amusement. She might be yet another puppet he was using to drive his big brother crazy until the black skeleton could be controlled:

And that angered the younger male to no end. The eldest brother deserved so much more. 

He realized that after Sans remembered what he went through as Error, and what he did for them, his sanity peeking through all the insanity. Raven was always looking out for Frisk’s happiness, even when he thought he lost himself to the shadows of madness.

Why did the white skeleton get more of a chance than the true hero did?

It was true that he would never stop fighting to be with Frisk, but the white skeleton knew the black skeleton needed more of a chance to be by her side. He was good, pure good, and here Sans was; stealing his heart for himself, like a selfish child whining for a toy.

But the black skeletal male still smiled at him, like a proud father. The Raven was too good for his own good:

The mad scientist was using his kind nature against him, though, and he was eating it right up. 

But again, when Raven described the woman’s green eyes; Sans had to admit that he found that familiar. As if he knew her from a dream, remembering how it felt to be loved by a mother while she rocked him to sleep; just from a brief description of eyes. And from what Raven said, he felt the same.

However, could they really trust the word of a faceless woman they know nothing about?

“I know this might be stupid, Sans. But, I don’t know what else to do, we’re running out of time.” Raven’s voice shattered his thoughts, bringing his focus back on his older brother, as he moved closer while the other male continued to comb through the shelves.

The middle brother sighed deeply, returning to his own search; still unsure that they should even be there, but if Raven needed him there, then he would be. No matter how lame and unneeded he thought it was, he would follow Raven anywhere.

So, here the two older brothers were, searching for the original version of The Raven and the Dove in hopes that it held the secret to ending this curse. To finally be free from the mad scientist’s grasp:

But in Sans’ mind, they were doomed to stay in this loop forever until they found another way to escape their father, he didn’t think it would be that easy to find the well-hidden cure. The mad father loved to win, especially when it comes to his sons. 

From the very beginning, he saw that they were just rebellious teens who needed reconstruction and new guidance away from Dove. The white skeleton doubted he would ever make it that easy to find the cure, let alone any clues that could lead them to it; the mad scientist wasn’t that nice.

But, there again, why would he send his ‘puppet’ to tease them with false information if he knew it wasn’t there? Gaster was not one to taunt his prey with unreal and false news, he was fairer than that. 

Sans didn’t like to admit that, but he knew what his father says, was true; he never lied. If he says they were never going to find it, the white skeleton had to believe him. So, why would he send let another mystery to tease them? He wasn’t the type to taunt, to tease. Because, in his own way, he does love the brothers.

So, if the mysterious woman was crumbing small clues for them to follow, there might be more to this story, but they were running out of time to find out what exactly it was. Sans just didn’t know how many other timelines would pass until the whole truth would be revealed to them.

He sighed, coming out of his thoughts with a shake of his skull before he pulled a book while he mumbled a reply:

“I know, but—wait, what is this?” Sans mumbled lowly as he pulled the plain book closer to his sockets, too curious to read to see his older brother coming to his side with a frown placed on his teeth.

“What is it, Sans? Did you find something?” Even as the feeling of his icy breath met his neck, Sans couldn’t lift his sockets off the page while sweat poured down his back.

It can’t be, he alleged deeply as he flipped maddeningly through the pages; his soul wiggling with the new information as he ignored his brother’s rushing questions before he swirled to the darker skeleton as his nails bit into the leather binding. 

“You need to see this, you won’t believe this,” Sans whispered breathlessly as he moved to the slightly taller skeleton, handing the book over to his brother:

And after a few minutes, Raven lifted his pupils to his; they were filled with wonder as the book slipped from his hands. He could see that this information would be huge, it might be the thing to erase Sans’ dubious nature.

This might open a closed door he thought they would never a way to open, but whatever lies within this book, it could hold the key to their future. But, it sent a sense of nervousness and dread to his stomach, for it might change everything. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he knew he was ready for the change. 

They needed something and fast, and this might be the clue Raven was searching for all this time. The white skeletal male just hoped it wouldn’t end in disappointment for all them.  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
One:  
Love Stories  
-*-*-*-*-*-

Love stories are told in both worlds, filling each heart with hopes to find and make their very own. But can you believe that there is a stronger bond than a soulmate? Can you imagine there was a love story more powerful and paramount than Romeo and Juliet? 

There is and there was a beautiful story only a few humans know about. This book will be a gateway to that magical past, a key to a mystery.

First, let’s discuss Soul Bonds. In practice, they are verily simple. Once a soul bonds with another, they are one always, not even death can break them apart, it can only pause the bond. But, they are much more powerful than that simple description.

The bond starts even before the bond and bondee realize what ‘love’ really is. Say a baby is born and a child felt something change within them from across the world or from in the Underground when the first cry is heard. That is the Bond, a connection uncontrolled and untamed by age or distance. Mates can go years without meeting or even the knowledge of one another, only to instantly know who they are.

And there are cases where bond and bondee grew up side by side. When that happens, the bond starts off quite innocent. If the bond is a bit older than their bondee, they take the big brother or sister role until they both are mature age, meaning they are very protective in a friendly or familial way. But, of course, that protectiveness changes when they reach that age of maturity. It turns into something fierce, almost possessive-like than the childish version.

However, and sadly, there are cases of the bonds that never found each another, or worse, they were forced into living with a curse that ripped them apart:

That is what happened to the very first documented case of Soul Bonding and the first love legend from the Monster kind. 

It is the legend of Dove of Life and Raven of Death. A fairy tale with a tragic ending many monsters told their offsprings to teach them both the magic of love and the tragic side of love. To learn love isn’t as easy as it seems, it takes sacrifices if it truly is meant to be.

It might seem odd to you, if you are a human, to learn that monsters want to teach that sometimes cruel reality to their youths so young, but they honestly believe it gives them both knowledge and hope for their own futures. It gives them strength to fight.

For, you see, even with the sad end, this legend is the truest of all. How do we know? We don’t, but there is an undeniable ring of truth whenever it is told or heard. A feeling of familiarity. It seems like something everyone had to face in their lives.

And it is said that Dove and Raven are still roaming the Underground, searching for their missing pieces, but with no memories intact to help them along the way. For, that is their cruel curse from the Death Tribe’s king, Raven’s human-hating father:

Would you like to learn this beautiful story? All you have to do is read the next chapter. But, remember, this is a truly tragically beautiful love story.

Here is a challenge for you; can you make it through the story without crying?  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Two:  
The Real Romeo and Juliet   
*-*-*-*-*-*-

Once upon a time long ago, before violence and cruel worlds, Gods and Goddesses exist. There were two warring Tribes; the Doves and the Ravens. One was kind whereas the other was cruel. The Doves were always trying to build a bridge of peace between them, but the Chief of the Ravens only scoffed at their attempts.

That was when his son began to rebel against his strict rule and mingled with the queen of the Doves, changing everything with that meeting. 

For, a few years later, she introduced him to her, his mate:

For three years, the youngsters were best friends; him eagerly sneaking out to the meadows they both loved and the young beauty waiting with nervous excitement for his next visit. But, as they grew, they realized this childish friendship was no longer merely that. It had grown into something stronger and filled with passion.

It was the rumored Soul Bond, the strongest link ever known to all species.

But, sadly, whereas the young Dove’s loved ones were overjoyed at the new start, the poor Raven only had his younger brother and a young Raven girl to stand by him, the other Ravens were too afraid of his father to even think of showing the young prince a sliver of joy.

Even if they wanted to.

But, the Raven boy didn’t care. His cruel father’s punishments just fueled his desire to be with, his passion for the blooming flower. But as his desire grew, so did the beautiful flower’s fear as well.

She wasn’t afraid of him or the intense feelings burning through her veins, no, the girl was afraid what the Raven King would do to him or them. She was horrified by the thought of losing him, the thought coiled her stomach into an uncomfortable knot:

All tried to soothe her fears and untwist the knot, but there was only one that was successful in that fret. When her anxiety gripped her heart, the young prince would hold her gently as his glowing eyes stared into her ambers and whispered a quiet oath against her wet cheeks; sending a wave of warm calm over her.

“No matter what or who, I’ll love you forever and a day. Always for you.”

And he always kept that oath, even if she asked him for a silly, trivial thing; he would smile lovingly and whisper softly in his low growl:

“Always for you.”

Sadly, a year later, the vow turned into a thousand year swear when his father landed a nasty curse upon the young couple and everyone who supported them.

“Father, please, don’t do this! I’m begging you!” The young prince screamed as he dropped to his knees, banging on the divided block while he watched her cheeks wet with tears as he heard his father sigh:

“I’m sorry, son. This is for your own good, one day you’ll understand.”

And after that, the curse began. The Raven and the Dove entered their personal hell…

Thousand nights and days, thousand lives, they will meet. Sometimes as friends and allies, other times as bitter enemies on opposite sides, but one thing would never change.

The wind will always howl a soft whisper:

“I’ll love you forever and a day. Always for you. Always, only, for you.”

No matter what, no matter who they are; the Raven will always love the little bird. Whether if he is her judge, her best friend, he will love her.

Until the curse is broken, they all are trapped in this looping hell of lost and hurt. But, through all the hurt and betrayals, the Dove and the Raven will always be bound.

But, this curse has two parts to it. Both equally cruel, made to punish the young couple just for their love. 

But, this part was only for Raven.

If Raven breaks his spirit, broken into two, and the madness sets in; there will be another soul to step into his place:

This half will be the one to protect the beauty when the madness blinds Raven. But the only problem with that is Dove would only remember the new Raven as the only Raven. 

This new Raven is his funny and protective side, his white bone mirroring his calm but fierce nature; whereas the black of the original Raven mirrors his sweet and loving nature. It is said they are like yin and yang, both the same but different, teasing the Dove into a choice. 

However sadly, if she chooses one, the other will disappear from the world, all memories of the male would fade from everyone’s mind. In result, it might affect the other half to the point of never feeling whole again, gradually fading into nothingness as well. And soon, Dove would be alone without anyone to rely on or love. 

This will be the final stage of the curse; if Raven fell into a situation to be ripped into two, Dove will end up alone, and she will die, ending the curse in the darkest way possible. There is no turning back time this time, the clock would only move forward.

There would be no reincarnation, no coming back. This would be the end of tragic Raven and Dove.

Just as the cursed God intended:

However, there is a way to become whole once more, to become truly one soul. How you ask? Quite simple, their feelings are the key to returning to the whole that is Raven.

The two males need to not only voice their hidden feelings for their beloved but to open their eyes to the whole truth their souls refuse to see.

Will the two halves realize the truth before it is too late or will they be the ruin to their own happiness? Only time will show.  
.-.-.-.-.- 

Raven threw the book again, getting frustrated with each new time he read. It didn’t make sense, he raged as he paced in the small meadow that the group was camped out in, a few feet away while the others were free from the mounting stress and deep in dreamland.

They were just a hair’s length away from the Altar’s door, a night away from the dreaded goodbye, but the skeleton still had no idea how to at least become whole again. 

The book made it sound so easy, but as the clock slowly winds down, Raven feared that he never decoded the simple words in time. Doomed to be afraid of fading once more, he shuddered at the thought as he slid down a lone tree with a bang of his head:

Though he had to admit that after reading that, he had told Sans that they wouldn’t do it, knowing what it meant for his little brother. It wasn’t fair to him to erase his existence just for him to keep living, no matter what the consequences would be if he chose to stay two.

It was a cruel fate, to fade to another person. To just be a memory to the young woman he loved the most, Raven didn’t want to ask that of him. He knew the pain of not being able to evolve in Frisk’s life, Sans didn’t deserve that.

However, he didn’t take into account for how brave and kind Sans was, how ready he was to stop this repeating hell. All Sans did was shrugged, chuckling as he stared at the smiling Dove:

“I am you, bro. It won’t be like I’ll be gone, I’ll always be there. I’ll just be a part of you. Just you, but for me too. So, don’t worry about me, worry about her; make sure next timeline, we’ll be able to protect Dove from anything.” 

And with the last stare at his beloved brother, he set out to complete the task. Because, really, the white skeleton was right. He was someone to stand in his stead when the darkness took his mind over, turning him into an anger-blinded beast unable to see what he was doing, but now, he was back, and it needed to change.

If he stays apart, they both run the risk that they might ruin everything. And the black half couldn’t take that risk, not ever again after seeing all that Frisk had gone through; not mentioning everyone else involved. It was high time that changed. It was high time that Frisk got the life she deserved a thousand lives ago, a life free from cruelty and abuse.

The lives his mad father created just for her, the sole punishment for the beautiful creature who ‘stole’ his family from him. It was apparent to his three sons that Gaster wanted the kindest creature to suffer as much as he was. He wanted to torture her soul just his own was.

For many timelines, the bird was a weak, abused, and lost girl who thought that she would never be something more than that. She thought she would forever be under the power of the monsters, going nowhere, hidden away from the world; they made her feel worthless so she would be easy to control. Each timelines and lives Frisk lived, she never strayed far away from the cruel parents or the scientists she was placed with, thinking she wasn’t worth it.

But he needed to make sure his beloved bird would get the life she deserved from the very beginning. However, this simple riddle stomped him, and it maddened him to no end:

The black skeleton was smarter than this, he knew what one part meant. All he and Sans had to was just tell Frisk how they felt about, that was the easiest part, but the ‘truth’ part, well, that was the trickiest part.

What in the hell did it mean by ‘find the hidden truth’? Hell, what was the hidden truth? To him, it was all a game to Gaster, there was no hidden truth to find. But…

He now wondered if he was missing something. Something that is clearly obvious, but he just couldn’t see past all the anger and hurt his father caused. But, what? He wasn’t blind enough to not see everything that twisted grin held, he was sure his father didn’t deserve any kind of kindness or mercy; the mad soul lost that advantage a long time ago.

But, still…

He pointed his eye-sockets up to the hooded sky as a sigh escaped from his teeth, a million thoughts rushed through his mind; unable to stop them. They were too stubborn, too provoking, to control.

Raven had to wonder if the hooded woman knew what they were missing and she was trying to get them to see it, but the two older skeletons were as set in their ways as their maddened father to see it. He just didn’t see how his father could be anything but evil, there was no way. The eldest brother saw way too much of his father’s bad side to even consider if he had a good side.

He wasn’t Frisk, who always sees the good in people before she sees an ounce of bad. He had too much to protect to be wonderfully naive like her.

However, he also had to remember a time long before Error and a thousand lives lived. A time when his father was sane, kind, and considerate of any creature. It was before his mother died, after that everything changed.

It was as if he became a whole other monster, bitter and cold with no memory of the relationships he had with not only humans but with the Dreemurrs. As if he was the puppet, not the puppeteer, just blindly orders for his unseen master. Seeking love.

But from who? It wasn’t for his mother, he knew that for sure. She would have beaten Gaster to the point he couldn’t move if she saw this, so who was pulling his strings; if anyone?

But…

He went deeper and deeper into his mind just when a soothing voice brought him back into reality:

“You’re thinking about what I said, aren’t you?” 

His head snapped to see the woman shadowed by the trees, her eyes glowing in the dark. Raven breathed a low sigh as he stood, leaning against the tree while contemplating her for a long moment. What did those green eyes hide?

“Who are you? I have a feeling that you know a lot more, you just can’t fully tell me. If that’s true, I won’t ask you anything after this, I just want to know the name of our savior.”

The woman clutched her hands into fists, the sharp pain reminding her of her forced duty, to stay silent when all she wanted was to scream the truth. But, she couldn’t. Her heart raged at her to throw caution to the wind, to just accept her eternal punishment and tell him.

It was just her name, after all. What harm would it cause?

But, she knew that she wouldn’t be the only one to be mercilessly punished if she utters a word, no matter how much she desperately wanted to. But, the nameless woman was bound to this bloody curse.

To watch the boys grow into men without truly knowing their family, it was a whole level of torture 

But, oh, she wanted to reveal everything. She wanted to tell the boys stories of their lost past, to tell them how their father was before all this happened. She didn’t care what happens to her, she could live with the consequences if she could share their story with them, but she couldn’t risk the possibility of the boys sharing it.

There is so much they still needed to do, she couldn’t be the one to block them. The woman sighed as she moved to the edge of the river, thinking for a short moment before she closed her eyes:

“I can’t, I’m so sorry. Trust me, I really want to, it's burning inside of me, but like you, I’m cursed to silence. However, I can tell you that you can fix this, just open your heart to your beloved, and you two will be free. You know how to, do you not? The book wasn’t very well hidden after all.”

Raven raised a non-existent brow, a smirk forming as he moved towards the shade of the forest with his phalanges stuffed into the jeans’ pockets. He took a moment to take what he could of her, and surprisingly, the woman was human; all but her eyes. 

His stomach flipped at the sight, unable to believe it, for it was illegal to have an inter-special relationship before the war, she would have been a part of that era, supposed to be full of disgust and hatred for Monsters, but…

She was a half-breed, half human and half monster. And the hidden woman was a half-skeletal monster, a beautiful one at that. With silver hair peeking from the hood and those burning green eyes, he was reminded of Sans but with angry green eyes. 

It was almost like…

He quickly shook his head free of that thought, holding back a laugh at the ridiculousness of the thought, before moving his sockets to her own. But, as he began to speak, the thought repeated like a bad song throughout his mind:

What if she is our mother? But, that is impossible, isn’t it? She’s dead. There is no way.

“I will, madam, you can count on that.”

For a moment, he could see a proud smile from underneath her hood. And again, Raven had to wonder if she was more than a shadowed helper.  
-.-.-.-.-.

They stood in front of the small building, across the stone bridge, with nervous shivers rocking their bones, but it clearly wasn’t close to how terrified Frisk at that moment. Both the eldest brothers could see it from a mile away.

She was too kind to really show it, but the older skeletal males knew that she wasn’t ready to end this life, but she wanted to free them as well:

But what she didn’t know is that it didn’t really matter. The world would reset no matter she decided to do, she had to do this all again. They just hoped the next timeline would be the last one they ever had to live through.

They just didn’t know which one would confess first.

Raven wanted to be the first one, but he also knew that his brother was itching to tell her, scream it from the treetops, so he might step back for the moment. He hated that, however, he couldn’t keep Sans from fulfilling his dream before the unavoidable reset comes.

It was all he could do for the one who would give up everything to give Frisk a real chance at happiness. He wished that it didn’t have to be this, but both of them knew it was the only way to see this end. 

It just wasn’t very easy to do, it was like fighting a wave in the ocean. Like they were fighting against Fate herself, he thought sadly as he shook his skull at that thought before he let a sigh out. Their father might not be as evil as they originally thought, but he still caused a whole lot of avoidable pain for the boys he supposedly loved.

Before the eldest skeletal male even attempted to understand and see the entire truth behind the Skeletal family, Raven would make the scientist pay. None of them deserved this, they were thrown into this hell just because of someone’s blind hatred.

Someone has to teach him a lesson, and it was going to be him.

With a nod, he moved to stand next to his brother; a grin snuck onto his teeth before nudging the white skeleton playfully:

“Why don’t you go and talk to Frisk while we go ahead? Be first to spill the beans, get it out of the way?” Raven whispered lowly into his canal, causing him to raise a non-existent brow while a snicker escaped his own teeth; crossing his arms as he turned to face his older brother.

“And what about you, Rave? Planning to one-up me, maybe?”

The older male laughed at his teasing, shifting his sockets to the beauty; who was trying to hide her pain behind a smile, as she walked with her head held high. At that moment, she looked possibly more beautiful than she ever did.

She was still a warrior, battling the fear inside as she walked towards her terrifying fate with every step, but she never shows it, she just smiled to ease their worries. All she held onto was, to the core, strength; fierce enough to protect her family but kind enough to see the good in everyone.

He was so proud of the angel, but the black skeletal male realized that the white skeleton was the reason she was safe until now, the reason she had a smile on her lips when he couldn’t be there for her. 

This might be the last time his brother would be himself. There was no way he was going to be the first to breathe a word, his brother deserved that honor. However, Raven shouldn’t believe that he would want him to let the younger male win that easily.

They were male, after all. It wouldn’t be fun if the brothers didn’t fight, the black skeleton snickered at the thought before waved his hand in the air as he moved to Frisk to guide her back:

“Of course, I will. It won’t be fair if I let you have all the fun, won’t it?"   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sans stood with his phalanges stuffed into his pockets, his soul wiggling wildly as he watched Frisk move towards him with a shy smile playing on her lips as her hands shook with nerves. She looked like a shy kitten at that moment, but inside of her ambers, something was burning underneath all the nerves:

Sans felt like she knew what’s about to happen, and she was ready; eager to face him. She couldn’t look at him in the eye-sockets, but the skeleton could tell that the precious bird was ready for this as much as he was, no matter how nervous they both were.

No amount of nerves would erase the ecstasy their souls held at that moment.

He grinned merrily as he slowly moved to meet the bird in the middle, feeling his power come alive as the unshared feelings and buried emotions burned to the forefront. After a deep breath, Sans raised his pupils to her shining ones, trying to calm the drumming of his soul out of his voice:

“Hey, sweetheart, mind if we talked for a moment?” The male asked sweetly, his soul dancing joyfully with each inch they grew closer and closer.

Frisk Rose smiled back just as sweetly, cocking her head as her reddish brunette braid falling over her shoulder curiously, folding her hands in front of her. God, he marveled while he clutched fists into his pockets, she is beautiful.

Too perfect for him, her beauty stunned the skeleton into silence. He wanted to say something right then, anything to get him moving, and to feel her lips on his teeth, but all Sans could do was stare.

What should he say? Because if he gave too much, he might put them all in harm’s way, but then again, the words burned against his tongue, they tasted bittersweet in his mouth. A thousand years of unsaid things were about to purge from his soul, but he was afraid of what he might say.

He didn’t want to live like a half anymore. However, he didn’t know how to say it. It was too important, too precious, to get it wrong. He knew time was running down, but Sans couldn’t make his stupid mouth open, not in front of the waiting beauty. In front of her, he had to recur to a weakling, a shaking mess.

She had way too much power over him. 

He was always one of the powerful monsters in many timelines. And now, the skeleton was one of the powerful knights, under his brother of course, in the King’s court; he could bring anyone to their knees if ordered.

However, when it comes to his sole charge, well, she could ask him to jump off a bridge and he would. If it made her happy, he would do anything. She just had to ask, and he would race to obey. It didn’t matter what she asked of him, he could happily do it as long as she would smile at him. He was too weak to fight against her.

But, now when everything could change, why couldn’t he force his mouth to open? Why did Sans turn a puppy in a time like this?

When moments passed, and a worried expression crossed over Frisk’s face, Sans tsked before he slowly made his way to her; reaching out to touch her soft skin with a small smile playing on his teeth:

“Sweet bird, I need you to listen to me closely, okay? There’s something I have to say, after that, you can do anything you want. I just need you to listen.” Sans whispered sweetly, his cool forehead leaned against hers as her breath cooled the blush on his cheekbones.

Sans practically could hear the teen gulp, feel the nervous shaking against his bones, and the male grinned softly. She was as nervous as he was, that felt him feel little better. Maybe Frisk wouldn’t mind him stuttering like an idiot.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” In an answer, the bird smiled as her hands lifted into the air.

Of course, I do, Sans.

“But not the way I do, right?”

That question sent a burning blush grew over her cheeks, hands falling to her side as she gave a little nod, earning another shy grin from the male. It was finally here.

After years and years of waiting, he was finally about to open his soul to this beautiful girl, and oh, it felt so right.

“I don’t know how to start, but I will start here. When I saw you ten years ago, I realized that my fate was to protect you and to love you. I finally felt whole again, you’ve become my purpose to live. I don’t know how you feel about me, and you don’t have to tell me, I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens in there; no matter how this ends, I’ll always be here to protect you.”

The teen’s eyes widen as her hands flew to her mouth, tears streaming down like small rivers before she clung to him for a long moment as she brought his face in for a chaste kiss. Such a simple kiss, but it sent a raging fire throughout their bodies:

At first, the young monster couldn’t move, stunned, but after a second; he crushed the girl into his chest as his hand cradled her head. He knew this was the first and last kiss he would share with his beloved Frisk as just Sans, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to care.

It was true that he would never truly exist again, but he saw the truth underneath the morbid curse. He was just half of Raven, he might not be able to walk as his own person, but he would always be there. He, like himself, might become a mere memory, but the white skeleton would still have a part in her life.

And if that were true, he wouldn’t mind fading into a silly memory. All Sans cared about was his little Dove and her happiness, which he knew his brother would always put ahead of anything. And their baby brother would be in good hands.

He was good to step back if it was for Raven.

But sadly, as they stood there, unwilling to move or speak in fear of the moment disappearing into just another memory, the warrior was very happy and relieved to see the growing shadow rushing toward them. Or rather, racing for Frisk:

He didn’t notice until she flew back with a silent scream, pulling the skeleton into a frenzy worry as he quickly, but carefully, laid her down.

“Frisk, what’s wrong? You need to tell me, or I can’t help you!” Sans yelled panickily, trying to get her mind aware enough to sign, but all she could do was scream as Frisk convoluted in pain.

“Come on, sweetheart! Show me what hurts!”

But all he got was maddening laughter mixing with her screams. At the laughter, the skeletal male let out a painful growl while he cradled her body close to his body with his power flamed around his socket. They should have known, he scolded before he cautiously put up Frisk, lovingly shushing her before he returned his glares into the forest:

“Are you fucking insane? Attacking her now?” Sans asked incredulously, searching the woods for that stupid scientist but….

The coward just ran without uttering a single word, his laughter fading into the wind. Before he could get a chance to dunk on him, to punish him for hurting his beloved.

He growled deeply, wanting to rip him apart, to turn his mush for hurting his Frisk. However, the scientist didn’t matter right now. The bird was slowly fading, and he needed to get her to Raven, he knew that he might not be able to do anything for her, but he would stall the pain.

But, after she was safe and away from the pain, he would make sure his brother would teach their father a lesson he would never forget. He hoped when they returned to their original, they would have the power to shake some sense into Gaster. Or, better yet, kill him.

That bastard didn’t deserve any mercy, he raged in his mind as he ran into the building, shushing every cry that came from the fragile bird. Not after all that the mad scientist has had put her through, he only deserved death.

He tsked deeply, kissing her forehead, knowing she wouldn’t be able very happy if she could read his thoughts right now. But, the skeleton didn’t care one bit. Sometimes, kindness isn’t enough, sometimes a person is too far gone to save.

And he would be the one to deliver his deserved punishment:

Right now, though, he needed to get the pained bird to the Altar before it was too late. She would never be able to forgive herself if she didn’t free them. 

They might not understand, it didn’t matter to the monsters, all they wanted was to see their bird happy. But, they knew Frisk wouldn’t be proud of herself if she didn’t fulfill her duty. 

He tightened his hold on her at the thought, fighting against the burning of unshed tears; but he couldn’t. Once more, he was too weak to stop this from happening. Frisk was hurt, again, because of his weakness.

Sans had been questioning if this was worth it, to keep losing her over and over, to keep hurting her for nothing. Now, that question echoed throughout the walls of his mind as he leaned down to touch her warm forehead; his tears flowed down like rain:

“I’m so sorry, Frisk. I failed you again. Why can I just save you?!” Sans cried, shaking with anger and sadness.

That was before a touch shook him back into reality. His sockets widened when Frisk’s gentle smile shined upon him, despite the horrible hidden wounds, before her hand shakily moved to his cheek. Her hot skin warmed his cheekbone as she shook her head and her hands did a shaky dance.

But, you didn’t, Sans. You and Raven saved me. Don’t cry, I know we’ll meet again.

He swallowed, unable to stop the tears now, before he landed one last kiss to her forehead, slipping a whisper into her ear.

“That’s a promise, Dove.” With that final whisper, he ran like his life depended on it. 

He didn’t stop until he reached the Alar’s door, hoisting Frisk higher to his chest. The next moments were blurs, the horror expressions on the group members’ faces weren’t hard to miss as he raced into the golden room. Raven’s growl echoed like a roar while the white skeleton gently laid her down on the floor.

“Gaster?” Raven murmured as Sans moved to stand with the others, his shaking fists were clearly visible while his brother slowly nodded.

“You better hurry, sweetheart’s fading fast…..”

With that, he quietly shooed the others with little or no complaints. But, he snuck one last look over his shoulder just when Rave knelt to Frisk’s side as he placed a hand onto her cheek, tears pooled in his sockets as the pain clearly placed in his eyes:

“Goodbye, my dream, I’ll see you next time.”

And he turned away, walking away as the new world was about to begin.  
-.-.-.-.-

He knew this was coming, but it didn’t ease the pain as Raven watched the teen breathed hard. If the skeleton was honest with himself, it would never get easier.

With every death, with every goodbye, he felt as if someone stabbed him deeply; shattering his hope. To see her face streaming with tears as he pierced her, smiling her thanks while the world faded into another world, that was the worst pain he will ever experience.

He wondered if he let her go if he accepted his fate, would Gaster leave Frisk alone? If he walked away from her, would she be safe from this endless torture? If he was willing, would this end?

No.

He growled deeply, hating the thoughts running rapidly. Like hell, he would just let the mad scientist win so easy after all he did. He will make him pay, cruel and slowly, he would have the torture that he put through. Only after would Raven try to understand the truth behind his mask.

But until then, Raven Skeletal had declared war on a foolish, cruel monster.

He nodded firmly before he gingerly placed her head into his lap. This time would be the last time he would play the game by Gaster’s rules.

He was going to play the game his way, he was the nice guy. He sighed as he stroked her hair, leaning over Frisk’s body as he held her hand to his chest:

“Darling, are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to do this.” The skeleton whispered sweetly, still soothingly rocking the deadly wounded girl in his arms.

Frisk smiled weakly, reaching her free hand to his dark cheek, as she nodded slowly before she gradually danced her into this phrase:

I need to. I’ll be okay, Rave. After all, I have you with me. 

The dark skeletal male smiled sadly, landing a lingering kiss onto her forehead as hot tears lit a gentle heat against his cheeks. She was too stubborn for her own good, Raven mused lovingly before he dipped his head down next to her ear.

But, stars above, he loved this beautiful woman so much. For her strength, her kindness, and her understanding mercy, he loved this Dove for all those things. And he would always love her, no matter how many lives they would have to live through. 

He would always love her to the end of time, he smiled sweetly before he gave a kiss to her ear:

“You are so strong, Frisk. Maybe that’s why I love you so much, you don’t show your strength through intimidation, but through kindness. It is impossible not to love you, it seems.”

Despite her wounds, the beauty grinned watery as some tears leaked on their own accord. Frisk knew she might really be dying if both of her Sanes were confessing to her in one day, but for some reason, the bird couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. It made her feel elated to finally hear those words from them.

She could die happy now, knowing they would meet again in the next world and he would love her once again. Frisk wasn’t exactly sure how that thought came to her, or when, but it was a strong feeling that she couldn’t deny. That she couldn’t fight against.

After all, she was allowed to peek into windows of the past. If that wasn’t a clue there was so much she didn’t know about her own life, she didn’t know what it was. It seemed like the beauty stepped into her own personal fairy tale the moment she left her Dance cage.

She would never truly understand why it always ended tragically for the couple, but to know she would never be alone, Frisk felt a bit better about leaving her soul mate for a little while:

I get the feeling you and Sans aren’t too different, after all. You….

The black skeletal male chuckled as he shook his head, pushing her hands back down to her chest while he lovingly hummed to his Dove into a still peace before he picked her up.

“Don’t worry about that right now. You have something important to do now, right?” 

She nodded quietly, moving her eyes to the growing light and she bit her lip while Raven slowly walked towards it, continuing to the beauty with every step:

“Don’t be scared, my bird, you said it yourself, we will meet again. I’ll always find you, you should know that by now.” Raven teased lowly, resting her body upon the Alar.

The girl smiled sadly, watching him as he backed up before turning her head to the light with a determined glare burning inside her ambers. She was too busy to see the pain he was going through, but that was okay.

The sound of her song soothed the burning. Her voice soothed the strange tingle in his chest, starting as just a simple itch that slowly built to a red-hot burning. 

But, it slowly built up to a level that the skeleton could only feel the pain, her beautiful voice faded into the fire. It went from his chest, but then it burned through his non-existent veins, surrounding each limb with the intense burning feeling: 

He tried to stay on his feet, but the pain had gotten too much for Raven and the monster fell to the sand as he wrapped his arms around his middle. The skeleton tensed, trying to calm the burning feeling but it only got tenser as his bony muscles felt like a horse has thrown him off in a fit of anger and every bone in his body was breaking into a million pieces like a firefighting death, like his body was being reformed by bit. As if it was becoming a new whole body.

As the song went, the fire gradually raised its peak.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Bring on the chilled rain  
And we’ll go back in time  
Everything’s the same  
We’ve fallen into place  
Why does this keep happening  
Crashing down with the lightning  
Smash my heart into pieces and sing

These moments fall apart  
We’ve walked this path before  
You’ve said your lines, now it’s  
Time to play my role once more  
And we’ll restart  
The cycle again  
And we’ll restart  
Breaking each other again.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.

And soon, the song and light faded into only shadows. The only thing seen was a grin as a golden heart glowed in the darkness before it quickly disappeared.


	8. 7:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this was a beast of a chapter! I think it just might be the longest so far.
> 
> Again, I really, truly sorry for the long wait! School has kept me really busy as the graduation inches closer. But, this chapter was a beast to write on its own merit. You will see why when you start reading. 
> 
> But it also is yet another important chapter for the whole series, diving more into both the pasts of Raven and Sans. Seven, it belongs to Raven. And eight will belong to his life as Sans.
> 
> Now, it might be a little confusing at first. I switched from 300 years ago to an unknown present time, as if it was the dreams Frisk had. This is a big risk, because you might find it hard to read. I’m really worried that you might hate it.
> 
> But I had to write it like this.
> 
> Please don’t kill me and go easy on me!
> 
> Before I stop babbling, let’s clarify something real quick.
> 
> I don’t, in any shape or form, claim to own Loverofpiggies’ Error, the adorable nerd who Ink teases. The Error in YBB is only, maybe, a fourth of him at the start. But, I had this plan for ‘Raven’ when I had a dream, not because of Lover. 
> 
> S/he really deserves all the credit for that sexy beast who is the original Error!!!!!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-

7:

Don’t Forget

_Part One_

**Raven**

300 Years Ago

(Third POV)

-.-.-.-.-.

 

**_When the light is running low,_ **

**_And the shadows start to grow,_ **

**_And the places that you know seem like fantasy._ **

****

**_There is a light in your soul,_ **

**_That’s still shining in the cold,_ **

**_With the truth,_ **

**_The promise in our hearts._ **

****

****

**_Don’t forget,_ **

**_I’m with you in the dark…._ **

.-.-.-.-.-

 

As baby Dove slowly grew from a sweet baby to a young lady safe in the lands of Avita, there was another pair of royal souls housed in Mhaax. Two brothers who never knew about love outside of each other, no loving parents to see and guide them through this scary thing called life.

 

They were the noble Raven, who would give his all for you, and the sweet Crow. But, this story is about the next heir to the throne.

 

Poor Raven wasn’t the perfect son, even he tried to at every chance:

 

Among the cold and emotionless residents of the dark hills, he was one of the kindest soul you’d meet. But, in that land, kindness was seen as a weakness, a sin worthy of merciless punishment.

 

The poor young princes had been taught that from such a young age, at five and three, they knew no warmth would come into their world. They only had one friend in the world, and it was each other.

 

Now, he would never complain or whine, he would stand tall just as his father commanded him in the eyes of the Death Trible. Never showing a shred of weakness or emotion, but in the walls of his room, rumors were foretold of hearing the child cry as his little brother would try to ease his pain.

 

Crying for a light to light up his dark, lonely world:

 

Prince of Bulls, what he would come to be dubbed, was raised to show no weakness, no emotion, nothing for the ‘enemies’ to use. The young heir was excepted to just be an obedience doll to control. But, behind the well-crafted mask, he had to mold, the little reaper could the sweetest boy with an unseen golden heart.

 

When he was free from lessons and his duties, he would run to the forbidden lands of the Lights with shadows as his only friends. He would always find himself sitting on the highest hill, overlooking a gorgeous meadow, letting his worries fade into the dark of night. Raven knew that he would get punished when he would arrive home, but he couldn’t care.

 

The skeletal male just needed to escape.

 

Escape from everything, the cruelty, and loneliness. Raven wanted just to be himself sometimes, not a pretty doll who obeyed every order; a pawn in his father’s selfish war against the rulers of the Lights. He didn’t want to be the lost prince, he just wanted to be seen for who he really was.

 

And for years, the only one he had was his brother. That was fine with the eldest prince, Raven wasn’t one to open up to just anyone:

 

That is, until one day when the young prince met a Star.

 

Now, it took some coaxing on Madam Star’s part. Star didn’t mind, really.

After all, he was Creation’s son, despite their head-butting. Deaths weren’t known for their patience and cool heads. And she was the enemy, he was taught to hate her.

 

No matter how much he felt something was off, he had to be the good son, and he stubbornly clung to his teachings. Months after months, Star just sat beside him as he broodily stared out to the meadow, not saying a thing to her.

 

He kept his secrets and thoughts to himself, building a wall around his mind. So the queen had a lot of work ahead of her. As much as he was kind, he was stubborn as a young bull. She was actually the first to dub him the ‘Prince of Bulls’ fondly, but it had gotten him into trouble with his father many a time.

 

One example was the fact the Light queen has wormed her way into his heart, and he bonded with the Life queen against his orders. The young skeletal male finally opened his eyes to the errors in his father’s views on the Lights after seeing how persistent their queen was to be a friend to him.

 

If the Lights, or rather, Lives were so evil; why was Star, their loyal ruler, so keen on being there for their enemy? A Death, the ones Lives feared, was seeing a whole side of the world.

 

And Raven couldn’t understand a thing. He just didn’t know why his father would lie if the Lights aren’t as evil as he said:

 

He just didn’t understand why he had to be at odds with the gentler side of the kingdom, and if she was honest with herself, Star didn’t either. One day, she told the young male that they were close while they were younger, best friends even. Always together as they went on adventures.

 

However, when the former Death king died; Creation changed. After that, he viewed them as wrong. He viewed them as weak. She tried to find peace, but he didn’t want it. And it only got worse after Raven let Star into his life, and in his eyes, that was the ultimate betrayal on both parts.

 

Creation tried to erase all chances for Raven to meet the Life Goddess, but the boy was determined to see the world he was missing for years:

 

Raven’s father fought against his son’s disobedient behavior at each chance, but the young prince didn’t decrease his visits to the only maternal figure Raven knew. No matter what punishment Creation dished out, the black skeleton would never stop trying to see her.

 

His fear of his father receded into anger. Raven knew that his father lied to the brothers, twisting his kind brother to fear someone who could change everything for them. She could bring kindness back in their lives after years of their father’s cruel and almost abusive parenting style.

 

In Raven’s prayers, the goat female could be the maternal guide the boys needed. He wished that he could bring precious Crow more often, but, for now, he stayed at home just to be safe.

 

Raven knew if they both went to visit Star as often as the eldest brother did, Creation would turn his uncontrolled rage on the vulnerable skeleton and he would need to stay in the dark and cold kingdom to make sure the adult monster keep his hands off him.

 

But, today, he had to get out. Father and son had yet another fight, almost coming to blows, and the young prince needed to escape. He needed to talk to Star.

 

He didn’t expect to see a small glimpse of Star’s own children as they played through the medium meadow. He most definitely didn’t expect the odd feeling the girl’s giggles started, the sound made his soul wiggle. And her happiness, it just did things to him, wild and confusing things that turned his poor soul into a thumping mess:

 

What was this feeling burning alive in his chest?

 

For a long while, he just stood there. Behind his mentor, the young prince wasn’t able to move, his sockets trained on the scene below him as he listened while the giggles of the little bird flowed on the wind as her brother chased after her with his arms playfully out like a monster, weaving through the tall flowers. She was too engrossed in the moment to care about the world around her, having too much fun to care about life’s cruel tricks.

 

And it was remarkable. No, it was more than that. It was _breathtaking._

 

Raven was almost memorized by her youthful beauty, but it was more than this silly feeling, being interested in the new world with meeting and seeing new people. It was like a person finally realizing that magic is real, that love might really be possible for a lost child like him. He might able to make many more friends and not feel so alone anymore, and for the first time in his short life, he felt hope.

 

All from a girl’s gleeful giggles. But to be honest, it also terrified the little god to no end. His feelings shouldn’t be this powerful yet, but he couldn’t deny the burning need to talk to the girl. Raven just wanted to run down and find out what exactly it meant to be a kid for once, to have one more person in his corner.

 

But he wouldn’t do that, not today. It was too nerve-wracking for him. Usually, the little boy was fearless, but thinking about facing that girl was too much.

 

He sighed deeply, closing his sockets for a moment to get his bearings back, before he turned them back to the queen, breathing soothingly before he walked forward; making his presence known:

 

Their mother smiled sweetly from the hill as she watched the scene before her shoulders loosened a bit more. Clearly she knew who it was without even having to turn around. The Light seemed to always have this talent to know when he was there as if she had eyes behind her head.

 

A few moments after Raven sat on the edge, Star knelt to the young boy and waited, she had known him long enough to know you wouldn’t get anything out of him if you forced him. She patiently waited until she pursed her lips, smiling at his stubbornness before she broke the silence.

 

“Hello Raven, I’m surprised to see you here today. Is your father getting on your nerves again?”

 

The eight-year-old boy huffed annoyed, propping his arms on his knees as he stared at the joyous scene before him. He didn’t want to talk about his father at the moment, it was still too raw. It was too hard for Raven to mention Creation and not get angry.

 

But his mind wasn’t as kind as he was hoping it’d be.

 

He might not want to talk, to scream rather, about Creation; but his mind had other plans as images and snippets of the newest heated exchange flashed through the walls of his mind. His mind had a way to force the many thoughts out even before the boy gets the chance to stop it.

 

And as the minutes went on, the harder it was to keep the rushing thoughts from escaping his clutched jaw:

 

Now, most people and the other royals speculated that the Death ruler’s tremendous personality change instigated by his father’s premature passing, but his sons, or rather, his eldest son had a feeling that it caused by another death no one held memories of. Nobody but the young prince who had to be coddled by a nursemaid as his father’s screams echoed throughout the walls of the castle, burning the horrible memory of seeing her eyes drain of life.

 

And it was his mother, the mysterious and forgotten queen of the Deaths.

 

Not even her sons remember her, but her eldest knew he was missing something, remembering only a pair of dead eyes staring at him:

 

He hadn’t had a normal childhood since he was a small child, clinging to her as she giggled and kissed his skull. He could barely remember her name or her face, but Raven knew things were utterly different when she was alive. His father was a different male before her bright light dwindled from their world.

 

Before, Creation was good and loving towards everyone he crossed paths with, especially his family. His wife, however, was the light of his life; she was the one who made the young God better. No, he mused as his sockets turned to the sky, it was more than that.

 

He couldn’t remember how he knew this, but they both seemed to adore each other to the point of being one person. It was something way more powerful than love, he just knew that. However, Raven couldn’t put a name to a powerful emotion like that.

 

But he wished he could because he felt the same thing whenever his sockets find the giggling girl. Raven _needed_ to know what he was feeling, he desired to know, but the name escaped him every time he reached for it.

 

He sighed, closing his eyes as the sadness crushed her once more. Raven missed his father, he missed that wonderment he felt whenever he looked up at Creation. But, those days were gone, long passed.

 

All there was now was hatred, raging and maddening hatred for everything outside of their own kind. Raven’s father turned from being a kind ruler to a cold-hearted tyrant who ruled over all with an iron fist. And the ones who were suffering from it the most were his sons, the boys needed him; but all he saw was rebelling and misbehaving sons.

 

He scowled, opening his sockets to see the goat prince catching his sister, and the words just fell from his teeth, not able to fight them back anymore:

 

“Ah just don’t see why he hates you so much, your majesty. I see that you are our opposite, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t enemies. We should be equals, should we? Ah just don’t understand.” Raven growled softly, turning his sockets toward her, revealing such a sadness through his childish wisp.

 

She breathed sharply, fighting tears as she cradled his body to hers, hating every shake of this strong and sweet boy’s body as she soothingly shushed him. But, inside, Star was breaking apart at the sight; her voice trapped behind a thick wall of tears in her throat.

 

Because he was right, the should be united, but every time they tried to build a bridge between the two kingdoms, to offer peace, the dark king would just slap their attempts down with a laugh. She looked back to her own children while she continued to hold this lost boy, wishing him and his little brother could be as free as them. With no burdens to bare until they were ready.

 

She wished they could be children.

 

But for now, all the kind queen could do was to be a mother for him, a soul that he could bare all to without cruel judgments and harsh words until he was strong enough to stand on his own. Maybe Fate had something great for him, she smiled against his skull.

 

But, as she stared at her happy daughter, Star had to wonder as her voice filled the silence; what if her fate is entwined with his?

 

“It is alright, my child. I believe, one day, you’ll do something grand, something that would change everything. Just wait, I know it will be better in the future. Just believe.”

 

And with that, they just clung to one another until young Raven left with a little more hope within his soul.

 

But the queen was left to her wild thoughts as her ambers traced the playful movements of Sun and Dove. Her soul trembled underneath an invisible pressure, knowing something that her mind could not fathom just yet.

 

Why did she have a sinking feeling that Dove would play a big part in not only her own fate but Raven’s as well? Star just felt an undeniable air as they were a bit away from each other, not even noticing the new presence.

 

But, one day, they would.

-.-.-.-.-

 

Dove smiled small, her dainty hands soothed the dirt of the meadow. The ten-year-old loved the meadow, her mother had brought her there many times through the years, but the small girl noticed that no one truly cared for it. So, she took that duty upon herself.

 

That was Dove. Over the years, her playful traits smoothed out into mature and much more teasing mannerisms. Yes, she still was a child, pone to mistakes and rash decisions, but every being couldn’t deny her sweetness. The little bird went out of her way to help anyone and make anything better if she could if it was in her power:

 

Today, instead of playing with her older brother, the little girl requested that she could plant some flowers. She wanted everyone to see what she saw whenever they spent a day there. The true beauty of the meadow and the sparkling river that lazily snaked its way throughout the meadow’s green hills.

 

Though, things might change everything she ever knew, all from a chance meeting with Death.

 

Said Death stood behind the Life Goddess, shaking with nerves as she comfortingly stroked his skull with a smile placed on her lips. The twelve-year-old boy breathed a shaky breath, nodding before Star touched the little beauty’s shoulder; waking her back to the real world.

 

Raven watched as she shook her head to clear it and lifted her ambers up to the other female’s, who was smiling down at her as she knelt next to the small monster:

 

“Hello, love. I have someone I’d like you to meet.” She smiled once more before she helped her up, the ground slightly tinted her white gown.

 

Seeing her now, so close, the skeletal male was stroke with her beauty, and he saw what her parents were worried:

 

As the years went on, the preteen slowly became more and more a part of their family while withdrawing from his own; except his brother. And because of that, he made sure to watch over her from the shadows whenever he could, escaping from the heavyweight that was his father. Through the shades, he watched as she grew from a playful child he first saw to the beautiful preteen standing with her mother.

 

And he soon saw why they were worried about.

 

She has only gotten more and more beautiful over the ten years, and that caused her parents to worry about her heart. Not because she would run into trouble when she reached maturity, not able to hurt anyone. But, they knew everyone would watch out for her if she needed someone to lean on. She had the protector she needed, even though she never would know about his years in the shadows.

 

However, once the small girl reached the courting age, she would have to hurt a lot of young admirers until she found the right one for her, and knowing Dove’s soft-hearted nature, it might be hard for the little beauty.

 

If she got hurt by one of those fools, his mind growled as he slowly stepped out of the trees’ protective shade, they would pay dearly. That shook him a bit, but it also started a fire within his chest:

 

He slowly was starting to understand his feelings, even if he didn’t fully understand them. He just knew he needed to be close to her.

 

The sound of grass under his boots echoed through the meadow, causing Star to smile even wider. This was the day when Life and Death would meet, and the queen knew it would change everything. It was just a strong feeling.

 

“Love, this is Raven.”

 

From the look in her eyes, burning like an ember in a fire, the male gasped at the fire got stronger with each step; she was feeling the strange pull too. She had the same fire raging inside of her, her eyes wide with wonder and confusion. But she knew, and the fear was clear behind all the wonderment.

 

Just like the first time he saw her; confused, but full of wonder and amazement by the mere sight of her. He smiled shyly at the thought as he inched closer.

 

As the older male drew closer to her, the little beauty looked towards the shade, spotting a slightly tall shape while it slowly turned a monster. Her eyes widened absently as her soul began to dance within her chest, why, she didn’t know.

 

All the beauty knew was this moving shape, making its way out of the shadows and towards the ladies, was the cause of this strange reaction.

 

She didn’t understand, as the preteen came to a stop, why her body was shaking so violently. She just knew that Raven could become a big part of her life, staring at his smiling face when her mother brought her attention back to the conversation at hand. Before Dove turned her full attention on the newcomer, she sent a thankful prayer towards her mother:

 

“And Raven, this is my cute daughter, little Dove.” Star teased lightly, nudging her forward as a blush appeared on her face; causing the little bird to curse her proud mother innocently in her mind while she was placed a foot away from the male.

 

Dove was thankful that it seemed like she wasn’t the only nervous one at that moment as he stared back at her with his own blush sitting on his cheekbones.

 

She wouldn’t see it through his eye-sockets, but Raven’s mind and soul were now a mess because of this fragile-looking girl, but this time, it was different. Little Dove was in reach, her light shining, but he knew he couldn’t reach out and touch her. She was too bright to keep from the world, he didn’t deserve to steal her away from the world; for this beautiful girl was the light the world needed:

 

But, standing so close to her instead of being hidden in the shadows for so many years, she caused such an urge within him; the preteen almost couldn’t fight and keep his arms down; he just wanted to hold her and never let go. He wanted to keep that light all to himself, locked away from the dangers of the world that might taint her sweet and innocent nature.

 

What was happening to them?

 

An awkward silence weighted on the young royals, both were unsure as to say to the beautiful person in front of them, as they tried to find an answer. But, the pair had no luck, the feeling only grew while the minutes went on. It was both scary and strangely wonderful that they met a person who evokes this much emotion in them, even at this tender age:

 

They just felt like a strong connection, a connection that wouldn’t be easy to sever. The young ones didn’t know how they knew that they just knew that their whole lives would never be the same again. All because of this beautiful monster.  

 

The girl blushed brightly, liking that thought a little too much without knowing this ‘Raven,’ and breathed through her nose to calm herself before a small and shy smile danced across her lips as she stepped a little closer to him with her folded hands placed behind her back slightly teasingly. She might be mature, but Dove was still a tease.

 

“Hello, Raven. I’m sorry about my mother, she loves to brag. But, I’m sure you’ve seen much cuter girls than me.” She let out a giggle, her smile still sat on her face as her hair came around it when she curtsied to him.

 

She couldn’t see the frown that stretched over his face, rage glowing in his sockets at that simple statement. Why was she so hard on herself?

 

Why couldn’t his little bird see how amazing she really was?

 

She always was like this, even as a toddler. From the stories he heard, Dove was dubbed the ‘Dove of Love’ for her kindness towards others and everything that needed a kind touch, but inside and towards herself, she played compliments off with a laugh; giving others a glimpse into another side to the beloved princess. One that worried her family.

 

And when she sat at the river’s edge, as no one was around to witness it, she would sob so hard that the animals and birds squealed at the sound. But, there was one witness, and it broke his soul to listen to her heart-rending sobs.

 

Raven never knew someone so self-conscious but hid it so well from the people she loved. All they knew something was off with this sweet soul, behind her smiles and kindness; she was hiding something dark and unforgiven that chased her as she walked through life.

 

However, Dove never let anyone in for the fear that she would hurt them. He knew better, though, she would never hurt them by trusting them, but she closed that door a long time ago. Raven just hoped he could be the one to open the door and show her she could trust anyone, that she could have someone in her life who she could lean on.

 

For now, Dove was a girl who was lost in a sea of dark thoughts, unable to pull herself out of the deep waters.

 

Looking at her now, it was hard to see how she struggled. The dark prince should’ve never seen it if Raven didn’t become her protector. She acted so comfortably in her own skin, but sometimes, the other royals could see her burning ambers dulled whenever a subject or someone complimented her. Small or big, it didn’t matter:

 

They couldn’t understand why this was happening, were they blind to some misguided youth’s bullying towards their precious girl? She couldn’t be this self-conscious at ten, right?

 

Their worries faded slightly as the light came back into her eyes, putting them away for another day. However, as they waved her off for her daily adventures, her brother or a warrior would trail her, but only found adoring people along her path. Not one harsh word, not even from the few Deaths she came across. Everyone loved her, so the older royals hoped that it was a small phrase, something that a small girl must face.

 

As she learned that she was a treasure, the dulling would end. She would become kinder to the one everyone wished that she would show kindness, herself.

 

 Soon, sadly, they came to realize it was more than just a phrase. It began to happen more often, Dove’s bright light slowly grew from its lush hue into a dimmed flicker, much to the beautiful princess’s family’s despair, and soon Dove started to bully herself harshly:

 

And now, through that light dab, she did it once more. Star bit her lip hard, trying to keep the tears back, as she dipped the young one’s head back to her own ambers. The mother didn’t see when the skeletal boy let out a low growl and moved toward them before she tried to break through to her

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, my child—”

 

But Raven had another idea as he shook his head, cutting the scolding while he drew even closer to the sighing princess.

 

“Actually, your highness,” The growl cut the mother’s scolding, stepping so close that Dove could feel his heat as he tenderly turned her head to him, an impish smile was playing across his teeth.

 

However, his smile faded into a staggered expression, for at that moment, they met their density in the eyes of the other person. When amber meets sole blue, their minds went cold, and time came to complete stop. A new story is born by a mere look:

 

“I find you quite cute. In fact, I think you’re the cutest.” Raven whispered in awe, letting his arms drop as they just stared into one another’s eyes, seemingly unable to keep his cool.

 

Raven wanted to leave his hand on her cheek, but he got lost in the bright shine to her eyes, so lost that he couldn’t do anything beyond just stare. She was beautiful; however, she couldn’t see it; he was flabbergasted she was blind to her obvious beauty when the others could see her light shining. But he hoped, one day, he could make this girl realize that she was the cutest thing ever. He would save her from drowning any further, she would know just how beautiful she was.

 

From that moment on, Raven hoped they would become best friends, maybe more in the future. However, for now, the male was just fine with being friends. Raven just wanted to be in her life.

 

As for Dove, she couldn’t move a muscle away from the boy, let alone form words. He thinks she’s cute, she cheered in her mind, not knowing why. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest, not even cute. But, this beautiful Death was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, and the ten-year-old couldn’t bring herself to push him away or deny the claim.

 

For the first time in her life, Dove felt truly, fully beautiful. Just from a soft, truthful, whisper. What was this burning in her chest?

 

“You do, Raven?”

 

“Yes…”

 

As the younger royals danced around, awkward and unsure as to what to say next, the eldest blinked in shocked and confused amazement. Star had never seen Dove so shy, but so open, before. It was true that the beauty was kind, but every being sensed she was closed off. To even her parents, she was close to them, but she only let her brother see some of the hidden things within her. But she never let anyone fully in:

 

Not her own family, she kept all her sides close to the vest with everyone, but there the princess was; letting this stranger in slowly. She finally was letting another in beside her brother, and even though the mother goat was saddened she wasn’t truly of the lucky ones that were allowed to see her true self, Star was happy that her little girl was allowing herself to make friends.

 

She smiled at that thought, sending a thankful prayer to the stars, before Raven’s soft growl of a voice woke the queen from her thoughts, bringing her ambers back onto the young couple just when the skeleton nodded to the princess’s interrupted project.

 

“Can I help you with that and we can talk?” That question earned him a bright smile before the girl grabbed his hand to drag him to the dug-up spot, sending a burning blush to the young male’s cheeks.

 

“Please, Raven? I’d love that.”

 

And, as they began their task, they slowly weaved a story that no one never will forget:

 

_The Raven and the Dove._

-.-.-.-.-

 

Years passed quickly, changing the ten-year-old girl and the preteen boy into well-behaved young royals, much to the staff, and the warriors’ relieve. The only problem that risen when they were the children; they were inseparable, and it was nearly impossible to get Raven to leave his dove for even a moment. The years birthed an unbreakable bond, one that will be stronger time itself.

 

The skeleton had a more difficult time coming to see the Lights as Raven grew into a young man, his father always found a new way to keep him close, but the boy was smarter than he gave him credit for. He was _his_ son, after all, he inherited his stubbornness:

 

No matter how much the Death God try, the younger skeleton always found his way back to her side, his sneer placed on his teeth when Creation yelled at him to return home as soon as possible or his brother would suffer the punishment in his stead.

 

And, truthfully, he was the only reason Raven kept returning to home.

 

If the Death prince could take Crow with him and never return, he would leave in a heartbeat. The second prince was probably as innocent as Dove was at fourteen, and he was only eight; unable to see the cruelty his father held. But Raven couldn’t. He was just a sixteen-year-old boy, he had no power yet, the only thing he could do was protect him.

 

As soon as he reached eighteen, however, he planned to denounce his right as the next King and rage a battle against his father for Crow. He didn’t care anymore if Creation hated him, disproved of him and his belief in Soul Bonding, he really didn’t. All he cared about was Crow and Dove.

 

Creation lost all love and respect from the eldest prince a long time ago.

 

But for now, he kept his focus on his Dove, making sure she was happy and safe from his father. Every day was filled with countless laughs, happiness, and soothing words; the things she searched for, but never in reach of. Raven needed to know she looked at him as her savior, her best friend.

 

And, hopefully, one day his precious Dove would see him as something much more special. But now, the older teen was content with just being her dear friend who she would always lean on:

 

Soon another year had passed, changing the world a bit, and it was Dove’s fifteenth birthday. For once in years, Creation didn’t loom over their heads, the only thing on their minds was joy and Dove.

 

Her loved ones put no limits on the party, wanting to give her the best they could. When she entered the brightly colored room, beautiful Dove screamed her thanks as she threw her arms around the two already there before going to search for the one person she wanted to see. The only one that mattered in the end.

 

Oh yes, she was happy to see her friends here to have fun and celebrate with her, but it wasn’t anything without her Raven besides her. Dove smiled at her peers that wished her a joyous birthday, thanking them as her amber eyes searched the room for him, with no avail.

 

She moved to a spot by a wide window while people buzzed around her, sighing as she started to fix her blue silk gown, smoothing it down a little because the brunette knew he would be there any moment and she wanted to look her very best for him. After all, he was her best friend, he would never miss such an important day.

 

Even at such a young, the blonde felt something within her heart for the boy she was raised with, she just could not understand what the feelings were.

 

When a hand brushed her cheek, she woke from her thoughts, then she looked up and met the empty sockets she was waiting for with a bright smile shining upon her lips as Raven smiled his boyish grin. The grin grew while he bent down to get closer to her ear:

 

"Hey, little dove, can I give you my present first?" Raven whispered excitedly into her ear. She grinned widely and nodded eagerly, making her reddish brown hair swirl around her head.

 

She always loved his childish ways. At that moment, the male looked like a kid on Christmas day just waiting to rip into their presents, or waiting to see how their present affected their loved ones. It was so cute.

 

He grinned back, gripping her hands tightly in his, and pulled her out to the giant palace’s garden, with Crow making kissy faces and giggling behind them. That didn’t last, that cheekiness ended when his older brother cut him a glare, earning laughter from the other guests.

 

A pout appeared on his teeth, but he didn’t say a word to scold him. After all, it was an important day for them. Crow would be pithy later, though it didn’t mean he couldn’t curse him in his mind.

 

He sighed, shaking his head as he watched the pair fade into the distant. Raven was annoying, but the younger male couldn’t deny the fact that the eldest brother was the nicest to their little bird. So, for now, he would be a good boy and just enjoy the party; maybe take a piece of cake.

 

But when they returned home, he would get an ear full:

 

Once they were free in the hot sun, the young boy moved to a chair and sat Dove in it as he took the seat next to her, fishing in his pocket for something. The girl raised an eyebrow, amused at his eagerness, but stayed silent. She sensed there was more to the eagerness, there was nervous energy he held. It might be more to this moment that she could ever understand, so much more than she could see. That fact filled the other teen with the same nerves in his eye-sockets, wondering if this moment would change everything, but she stayed silent.

 

Dove was a patient soul, waiting for a few moments more wouldn’t hurt her. Not in the long run. When a couple minutes passed, he finally took something out of it, laying it down in her lap as sighs of relief escaped their lips. It was time for a change.

 

A change of a lifetime.

 

She looked at the box for a moment before looking at her best friend. The teen male smiled and nodded, urging her to open it as he bounced nearly out of his chair. Another glimpse into his true nature:

 

A lost child who just wanted to be loved, and by just the look he pointed on her, he got that. All because of her, the silly girl who was unsure and awkward with the people around her. She never thought about it until now, but they needed someone who could understand them like no other. If they never met, they might have never found that.

 

They had found the soul that matched their own. The teenage girl just wished she could tell Raven just as how much he affected her, how much she loved him. But she couldn’t. She was a coward, fearing that she would lose the one monster she could open up to if he didn’t feel the same as Dove did. The risk was too great for the small hope the stares were a clue into his hidden mind.

 

She was willing to be just friends if that kept him in her life. Her soul would have to settle for second best when she reached maturity. The fairy tale of Soul Bonding didn’t exist, despite the signs of its existence going unseen by her.

 

But the brunette didn’t know the truth. What Raven was hiding, deep inside his sockets whenever he stared at her. He was as deep as she was, hoping that she could see him as he sees him. And today, Raven hoped this would open her beautiful eyes to the truth. Raven was tired being just best friends:

 

He needed to be more.

 

Shaking her head free from those thoughts, Dove smiled as she reached up to brush her soft fingers along his jawline to calm him before her hands opened the little black box, her fingers dancing over the well-crafted verges for a moment while the skeleton sucked on his teeth nervously.

 

It was it, he thought in happy dread, the moment that everything changes. Either it was for the worst or the better, only time would tell.

 

With a breath, she finally revealed the most beautiful ruby heart locket she has ever seen. It was engraved with roses crawling up each side as they protected the shining ruby. They were like the embedment of their relationship, protective but loving and supportive, giving the teen the comfort whenever he couldn’t be there for her.

 

She couldn’t put words to describe how she felt in that moment as, with wide eyes, the reddish brunette gasped, touching the necklace lightly while her ambers raised to the glowing pupils.

 

"Oh, sweetie…..it's beautiful, thank you…."

 

"Read the engraved words on the heart." His whisper matched hers, slowly leaning forward as she did, carefully so, and saw these words imprinted into the back of the dainty pendant:

 

**_Always for you, my bird; I will always love you, Dove. —Your beloved Raven_ **

 

Raven tried to calm his soul while he watched her fingers traced the edges, her eyes aglow, but he couldn’t. This was too important to screw up, too precious to rush.

 

He spent the last two days planning this minute down to the smallest details, trying to discipline his excitement around her. But stars, he was shaking with nerves whenever she would draw near, fearing he would need to tell her the truth; how he really felt about this beautiful girl, sooner rather than later.

 

He knew it might be better if he opened up about the rage feelings inside his chest, but he was too afraid. It was funny, he was considered the fiercest God throughout the two kingdoms, and his willingness to put himself in danger by fighting against his father was the most honorable thing in some eyes; he was thought of as fearless:

 

But, really, there was only one thing that could fill him with fear, and that was this mere girl sitting next to him, eyes filled with tears of joy placed into them as she fingered the smooth surface. He closed his eyes, blowing a sigh from his teeth, as he tried to steady his soul while one thought ruled his mind.

 

Only she could ruin him just with a smile, a laugh, or three little words. But, he mused sadly, one word would kill Raven. He wasn’t brave, not at all, all because of this little Dove.

 

All his hopes laid in her dainty hands and that terrified him to death.

 

His dove wasn’t the most obvious person, she never read much into each source of loving affection he pointed onto her or saw how he looked at her. She just saw them as friendly affection, never knowing how deep his feelings went.

 

And that, well, that was a problem. Everyone wanted the two youths to be happy. However, the had many concerns for the skeletal male. Raven was strong, but they also saw that he was weak when it comes to little Dove:

 

The others worried that she wouldn’t be able to understand the deeper meaning behind the message at this age, breaking Raven’s soul to the point that it couldn’t become whole again. And if that happened, no one would win. Raven and Dove wouldn’t have their best friend, affecting the people around them.

 

The Lights and the little Death were afraid their world was about to change forever, and it couldn’t be changed back.

 

But being the stubborn skeletal God that he was, Raven didn’t heed their suggestions to wait a little more. He has been waiting for too long, the words were sitting on his tongue impatiently, and they were about to spill out in an unromantic way. And the older teen didn’t want that.

 

It needed to be perfect, something they both wouldn’t forget.

 

So, here he was, staring at her with fear clearly placed in his sockets as he waited for her reaction. But, as the silence went on, Raven grew more and more scared. What did the silence mean? Was the young God about to go back to being that angry soul again?

 

But after what seemed like forever, Dove smiled as her eyes turned back to his face with a loving stare and a blush playing on her cheeks while she leaned forward to whisper:

 

"You felt it too?"

 

To say that Raven felt his breath leave him in a single gasp would be a major understatement. Did she really say that? After all his fears and worries…

 

…She felt the burning too?

 

With the fire ablaze, the god reached to cup her warm but welcoming cheek in his palm with a grin growing across his teeth. All these years, he was worried about nothing.

 

Was this truly Soul Bonding? This stuttering, jittery feelings that rushed through his veins from the solitary moment they met? He asked the Stars above as he leaned his forehead against hers, the fire reaching its peak while the pair stared into each other’s eyes.

 

If it is, his mind whispered, it is way more powerful than the young God ever thought it’d be. But, oddly, he didn’t mind. If it meant being with her, Raven would deal with it.

 

“Yes, my love. From the minute I met you.” He whispered his answer, taking the necklace from her as he placed a kiss to her temple. A lie, per se, but he didn’t want to admit how deep he really was.

 

A lie would have to do, for now.

 

His girl giggled at the simple kiss, melting Raven’s soul again, but soon her smile faded into a worried frown as her eyes fell onto her locket. That made the young skeleton trapped a low growl in his throat, knowing just _who_ she was thinking about.

 

_He_ always ruins the best moments, but Raven would be damned if he would ruin this one for them. He means nothing in his mind. He just needed to get Dove to see that. After all, she was dubbed as the ‘Dove of Love’ for a reason.

 

She gives so many chances to people who some think doesn’t deserve, namely Raven as he repeatedly told her; but she would shush the worried suggestions with a gentle smile. However, there was one person who she never stopped with, no matter how much the others tried to convince her to quit.

 

And that was Creation, Raven and Crow’s father. She saw the good in everyone when others turned from the darkness within them, which his father was the prime example of:

 

His father, however, was never an easy subject for them. Due to his bird’s sweet nature, she always believed that he deserved a chance, a chance to be better. But, each time, he would throw her kindness back in her face with a scowl. She would always try to change their relationship, only to fail.

 

Creation didn’t want anything to do with her kindness, and in turn, his sons, didn’t want anything to do with him. The Dove just didn’t want to believe that.

 

He sighed deeply, shaking his head free from the unnecessary thoughts before Dove’s soft voice brought him back. What she said angered him more, but today, he chose to let it go.

 

She meant more to him than hunting Creation down for filling this precious creature with fear. Her birthday deserved to be void of hatred. But later?

 

There would be hell to pay.

 

“But, Raven, your father……..” Her voice shook teeth with nerves, her eyes held fear as she watched the male lifted the piece from its home, a chuckle slipping from his. Inside, though, he was fuming:

 

“Oh, Dove, do you know? No one could keep me away from you.” Raven whispered lovingly, hooking the necklace around her neck.

 

The other teen sucked on her lip nervously while the cold metal touched her skin, smiling small as she let her eyes traced the heart for a moment before her eyes moved back to his empty sockets with doubts deep in them.

 

“He’s your father, Rave, he deserves a say.” This earned the girl a low growl before she was pulled into his lap without a chance to protest.

 

She gasped a little at his speed, and a little embarrassed at their extreme closeness, but again, the cheeky skeletal God didn’t give her much time to protest as he cupped her chin. But what made her lips part was the look in his sockets, it was like a hungry wolf, but there was this sweetness behind that hunger.

 

This burning, gentle hunger was something she’d thought she would see in her life. But, here she was, sitting on Raven as he stared at her with such passion, that it almost burned through her. When the cold touch of his hand met her chin, the burning intensified while he leaned his forehead against; bringing the stare so close that she couldn’t escape. She just could stare.

 

“He’s no father of mine if he can’t see what my soul needs. No matter what it is or who it is, I’m bonded with you, Dove. I’ll love you until time itself stops. No butts or ands, I love you. Period.” His voice held no room to argue or fuss, he sounded so sure.

 

With a smile, his dove nodded. It was a fight she would never win, so she just accepted the kiss without any more fuss. How could she when he was so strong and sweet about this?

 

They were just meant to be, that was a simple fact. And that was all the little bird needed to know.

 

After an hour, the two slipped inside and started to mingle again, this time, though, the necklace was placed around Dove's neck. Where it stayed, acting as a calming stone when she couldn’t have Raven around.

 

It was the only thing she would wear daily, knowing she always had a piece of him close to her heart. And for the small bird, that was the best gift he’d ever given her.

-.-.-.-.-.

 

A year passed after Dove’s happy day, a year filled with happiness and love, but it was still a heavy cloud heightening them down. Almost twisting the memories into bittersweet visions, tainting each one until Raven had to calm his precious bird at least once a week.

 

What was the heavy cloud? Well, it was more like a _who_.

 

When Raven announced his bond, the Death God wasn’t very happy for his young son; to say the least. He screamed and yelled at him, scolding that Soul Bonding was just a fairy tale. Soul Bonds never existed in his mind, fueling his anger against the Lights even more.

 

But, as everyone knew, even locking in the tower didn’t stop the young Death from seeing the little dove. He knew better than the foolish king, he knew how his soul felt. After all, he was the only one that knows himself; how he felt. He could care less if his father believed in Soul-Bonding, he had to be the only one to believe.

 

But, Dove was a different story.

 

Being the sweet soul that she was, the bird still was worried about his relationship with his father, as much as she was happy to be with him. She felt as if she was the problem between the father and son, causing the girl anxiety attacks:

 

Those attacks weren’t so easy to cut off, lasting a week for the least. Her family rarely could calm her down, as much as they loved her; they couldn’t calm the storms in her mind. Not even her brother, who was the second male she was closest to, could free her. Her smile seemed fake to even strangers, but she insisted that she was fine. Dove smiled sweetly as she cried inside, hiding any fear behind all the smiles.

 

Dove needed to put on her brave face:

  
She might lose Raven, the one male she ever loved, and the small bird knew she had to be brave. If it was the end for them, then at least he could have his father back in his life. She didn’t mind being alone if he had his family, no matter what it meant for her. Dove just wanted her Raven to be happy.

 

Everyone would tell her how ridiculous that was, how Raven would not be very happy hearing that. But, the bird wouldn’t listen to one word. Dove thought he would be better off without her.

 

But after he heard it once from her mouth, the wolfish god would growl deeply before he would embrace her tightly; shushing the fearful girl with a tender kiss and a single phrase.

 

“I’ll love you forever and a day. Always for you.”

 

That would calm the fear for months, but when Creation would encounter the couple, the cycle repeated itself. Attacks and darkness sowed into the girl’s soul, only to be slain by the dark prince.

 

Soon, as two years of pain and fear passed by, the older male spawned another plan to open up Raven’s eyes that Dove wasn’t right for him or the role of the Death Trible’s queen. He needed to nip this in the bud once and for all. Which leads us to the day before the prince’s eighteenth birthday, where his father turned everything on its head.

 

But little did the mad king know, his son wasn’t going down without a fight. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let him rule him anymore.

 

So, with a heavy soul and a burning determination, Raven resigned himself to a day locked with his mad father; preparing himself for whatever Creation had planned for him. The prince sneered at that thought as he entered the grand throne room, his arms crossed across his chest.

 

He hated days like this, hating having to pretend. Raven didn’t want to be there, in fact, he wanted to run and never return. But he still had to behave like his father wanted him to, he had to act like the perfect prince.

 

Otherwise, Crow or Dove would suffer for his bad behavior. So, with a big breath, he unfolded his arms as he fixed his stance, morphing into the puppet Creation sees him as.

 

He melted into the child Creation tried to form before he met Star, slipping his old mask back on. However, as soon as he was free, he was going to run to his dove.

 

While he came to a stop in front of the king, his eye sockets caught sight of a man holding a crying girl by the stairs. The sight made his stomach turned, fearing what his father’s real plan here was.

 

How far would he push him?

 

Because the boy had a horrible feeling that girl was there for him, that the God was about to cross him for the last time. He had a feeling that wouldn’t be any going back after this like he sometimes wished to.

 

Because that girl, that crying girl, looked a lot like _Dove_.

 

“Father, who is this?” He forced a polite smile, but inside, his worries grew as the minutes passed.

 

Hearing him, the King looked up with an insane smile as he waved the man and girl forward; calling his soul. He was about to be proven right, he was about to see just how delusional his father has become. With each step they took, Raven’s nonexistent blood became colder. Because, as she came closer, the teen saw how much she shared looks with Dove:

 

“Son, my love, meet Shadow. She will be your queen. Is she just lovely?”

 

After the statement fell from his teeth, Raven’s sockets darkened until they mirrored the blackest night. He backed a step back, his fists shaking violently as he struggled to control the growing anger. But while the Death girl’s soft sobs grew closer to his ear canal, it got harder and harder to keep his mask where it belonged.

 

It seemed as if the young goddess hated that she had to be here as much as he did. But because of him, this poor girl was close to marrying a total stranger. Her father, too, looked ashamed and disgusted with himself, kissing her temple to calm her uncontrollable shaking as the fear was apparent while he kept his eyes on the Death King.

 

As much as he hated Creation, Raven knew the man couldn’t refuse him anything. Everyone under Creation’s rule knew the punishment was for, shuddered at the thought of it, and so they never uttered a single refusal to him. Even if it meant hurting their loved ones, even if it meant forcing them into something they didn’t want to. And it almost made Raven sick to his stomach.

 

And, even if he lived with his craziness all his life and he saw the cruel things Creation did, Raven couldn’t believe he would use his power like that. He couldn’t believe that he was that insane.

 

Raven just couldn’t believe this was happening:

 

He couldn’t believe the mad God would go _this_ far, he would hate her _that_ much to find a girl who could pacify his want for Dove. His father truly thought she was a witch, bewitching him into believing in Soul Bonds. He wanted him unhappy that much? His brain truly couldn’t wrap around that fact. He couldn’t believe his own father would force him to marry another goddess just because of his hatred towards humans.

 

But, here he was, standing next to her doppelganger as his ‘loving’ father waited for his undying thanks for his ‘gift’ with that crazy smile on his teeth. But he would have to wait for that thanks, he would rather die than utter a word of thanks for this twisted gift. He must’ve been truly insane if he thought the young god would be happy with this.

 

Hell, all parties weren’t happy with this arrangement; they all were shaking with anger and sadness. But Raven was the only one brave enough to voice his disapproval. In fact, he thought he was the only one that could stand up to his father.

 

He wasn’t as afraid as the others if anything, Raven was resentful. Why would Raven be grateful for this cruel gift?

 

“Father, I have a queen,” Raven stated calmly, folding his hands behind his back.

 

Raven stood there, proper and polite, never showing the anger as it built up inside. He stayed the dutiful son, not one crack was seen in his mask. But everyone could see the young god was about to show his real feelings if the stubborn God pushed the idea any further.

 

But, the Deaths knew he was too stubborn and immature to stop. In true Creation fashion, he tusked as he glared heatedly at his son before he moved towards the teen; the hidden anger clearly in his eyes as he reached to touch Raven’s cheek:

 

“Now son, you need to wake up. You can’t _possibly_ believe that silly little fairy tale?”

 

That statement shattered the mask, all the anger and hurt crashing onto his face as the skeletal god growled harshly and slapped the seemingly tender hand away. Raven should’ve seen this coming, but he foolishly hoped that his father would see the love in his eyes; and how happy the goddess made him.

 

But his hatred blinded him to see the truth, as much as both of royal brothers wished it could be otherwise. But they lost the chance to have a loving father even before they knew what a father was, there was no going back. The God wasn’t able to love or see love, not anymore.

 

But to not believe in Soul Bonds?

 

That was something the young god hoped he _would_ see, through all the hatred and disappointment. Raven hoped Creation loved his mother enough to know what his son was feeling. But, once again, he only gave his son disappointment as he stomped on his dreams.

 

He couldn’t let go of all his hatred, all the hurt, and all the sadness to just love his own son enough to let him go. He wanted his father’s blessing, maybe even his acceptance, but Raven realized it would never happen.

 

Creation was too deep by now and he wouldn’t change, not even for his children:

 

He shouldn’t be surprised, he had seen his disappointment many a time, he had seen the burning hatred sow in his sockets. The dark prince should’ve seen this coming a mile away, then this wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

“I’ve hoped you would see the light, Father, but I see that we will never have a happy family. I hoped you loved us enough to want us happy. We’re leaving and send them home. I’m not marrying anyone but Dove.”

 

“You’re confused, Raven. You are clearly bewitched by that witch, but don’t you worry; father will free you. Guards! Take the Prince to his room. And Sven? Tell your daughter to stop crying—”

 

“ **Enough!** ”

 

That sent all eyes to the teenage prince, whose power was ablaze. The guards and maids alike gulped in fear as his boots stomped closer to the shocked king, murder clearly in his sockets.

 

They all knew that the King and the Prince always had a rocky relationship, one would call Creation abusive at best, but this was different. Never once did the young complained, raised his voice, or cried out against his father. But they also knew that, when it comes to his Dove, he becomes a wolf.

Caged, enraged, chopping at the bit to go at his throat. This wasn’t the meek, well-behaved, Raven they watched grow up. This was a man, no trace of remorse or guilt. 

 

Even Sven and his daughter stopped breathing when Raven, one of the sweetest Deaths they knew, snapped. Because when he was in reach, Raven slapped Creation so hard that it echoed throughout the grand room; hate burning brightly in his eye sockets. The father and daughter pair have never seen such hatred before.

 

And they were Deaths.

 

As for Raven, it felt like years of rage came surging through his non-existent veins. How _dare_ he?

 

How dare he think he was bewitched by the only other person that cared for the lost boy? Did he think Raven so worthless that any trace of love pointed towards him was a curse? Was he nothing in his eyes?

 

Whatever the answers were, the young male could care less. He finally realized where he stood in his father’s heart, where his brother stood. Raven would always and foolishly love his father, but he wouldn’t just behave anymore. Raven wouldn’t be Creation’s perfect little puppet anymore, hoping it would please the only parent he had left.

 

That time had long passed. Poor Raven accepted that his father had never cared for his boys.

 

So, after the echo of the slap faded, the teen leaned forward; the burning hatred in the older male’s sockets warred with his own as his growl bounced off the walls:

 

“You don’t even know her. How would you know if she’s a witch when you never gave her a chance? She’s the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful, goddess you’d be lucky to ever meet. That is the reason why I love Dove, not some silly fairy tale; as you put it. And _that_ is why we are leaving, father. Not because of her, because of _you_.”

 

The servants’ eyes darkened at the venom in Raven’s speech, looking afraid for the blowback as they slowly backed away from the scene. But the teen didn’t care. Creation could beat him senseless for all the male cared, it wouldn’t stop him. Raven couldn’t stay there, under his unwavering power and obeying his every whim.

 

He needed to escape. So, he did. Sending one last heated glare towards the seething taller male, the teen turned on his heel; his soul beat with excitement as he inched closer to the door. But as the male was about to grab his freedom, Creation harshly pulled him back, spinning the teen around to him.

 

If looks could truly kill, the younger male would be dead on the floor under the hatred pointed towards him:

 

But the apple didn’t fall far from the tree, with the same hatred in his sockets while the King vowed a dark threat in his canal.

 

“You will regret this, my son. Mark my words.”

 

“Even if I do, I won’t regret loving Dove. No matter what you do, dear father, I will always find her.” Raven growled, pushing the older male away.

 

And it was true, he knew his father would try to separate them, to force this meaningless marriage onto him, or worse if he fought. But Raven also knew that, even with all the power in both kingdoms, Creation would never keep him away from his precious Dove.

 

The skeletal male would soon rather die than spend one day without her in his life. He just wished his father could see that. But, as he closed his eyes with a calming breath, he realized that Creation couldn’t be the father he and Crow needed.

 

He now realized that they never had a father. He needed to protect the family he had left.

 

So, not bothering to give him another look, the teen turned and practically ran through to the sunlit lands of the Lights, to his freedom. With a giddy smile placed on his teeth, he stopped at the edge of the hill looking over the meadow; laughing with real joy as he watched the two most people to him run around. Dove caught the small boy mid-run, tickling Crow until his squeaky laughter rung out to the sky.

 

Blissfully and thankfully unaware of the rage and hatred. The two were just free.

 

And that was how they were going to stay. Raven was willing to fight the Devil himself if it meant Dove and Crow were safe from any dangers if they stayed innocent to all the war and hate. The prince was willing to give up everything he ever wished for if it meant he could be with the people who meant the most.

 

He was willing to leave his father for this family he was building with the Dreemurrs.

 

But a month later, he was on his knees; banging against the glass with tears on his cheekbones. His daily vow turned into a thousand year swear when his father landed a nasty curse upon the young couple and everyone who supported them.

 

“Father, please, don’t do this! I’m begging you!” The young prince screamed as he dropped to his knees, leaning his head on the divided block while he watched her cheeks wet with tears as he continued to crash his fists against the glass, barely registering Creation’s next words:

 

“I’m sorry, son. This is for your own good, one day you’ll understand.”

 

And after that, the curse began. The Raven and the Dove entered their personal hell…

 

Thousand nights and days, thousand lives, they will meet. Sometimes as friends and allies, other times as bitter enemies on opposite sides, but one thing would never change.

 

The wind will always howl a soft whisper:

 

“I’ll love you forever and a day. Always for you. Always, only, for you.”

 

No matter what, no matter who they are; the Raven will always love the little bird. Whether if he is her judge, her best friend, he will love her.

 

Until the curse is broken, they all are trapped in this looping hell of lost and hurt. But, through all the hurt and betrayals, the Dove and the Raven will always be bound.

 

But, this curse has two parts to it. Both equally cruel made to punish the young couple just for their love.

 

But, this part was only for Raven.

 

If Raven breaks his spirit, broken into two, and the madness sets in; there will be another soul to step into his place.

 

Another soul akin to his, someone who could be there when the madness tightened its hold on Raven. He wouldn’t be able to see through the heavy fog, but he would always be grateful if he could know the truth. If he could just see past the cloudy madness, everything would make sense.

 

But until then, he would be lost. Walking a lonely road, stumbling without reason, until he once again found his missing half.

-.-.-.-

Present—

-.-.-.-

 

“Have you heard the rumors?”

 

His head cocked as he slowly made his way past the whispering girls, his curiosity overran his need to be polite while the tall male popped a cigarette in between his teeth.

 

He really needed to kick the habit, but with all the stress lately, he thought Night would give him a break.

“About what??”

 

“The new Princess? The poor thing is ten and looks like she is two. I’m glad the King and the Queen found her when they did.”

 

He clutched a fist in his pocket, his eyes snapped shut as he smashed his teeth together in rage. Again? She had face abuse, again?

 

When would this end for them? The monster asked himself, shaking his head in frustration and rage before he quickened his pace. As if the male was trying to leave the past, racing from who they were before, behind him like a snake shedding its skin. He just wanted to forget all the pain and mistakes.

 

But like that would ever happen.

 

The past acted as his personal ghost, taunting and haunting him every step he took. Always reminding the young male to be better. The monster sighed deeply, catching his breath while he reached the gates of his desired location. Time to meet an old friend:

 

“Raven, you’re late. Are you okay?”

 

Startled, Raven moved his sockets, spotting the queen slowly made her way to him with a worried expression placed on her face.

 

The same look she had when he woke up as Raven once again. He hated that look but also appreciated it, it made him feel loved. But at times like this, he needed to feel strong, and with when that look pointed on him, Raven felt like he was a child.

 

He shook that thought out of his head before he gave Toriel a sheepish smile, snatching his cheek:

 

“I kinda had a memory rush.”  He admitted softly, moving towards her as her expression got even more worried with that truth.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this today, then? You know how he is, he might use it.”

 

Raven growled deeply from his chest, cutting a glare to the motherly queen. After that, she didn’t press the subject. How could she?

 

Toriel knew that the newly teenage wasn’t about to let his precious memories be the reason he stopped fighting, even if it was for one day. The others wouldn’t think any less of him, but they all knew. They knew his memories would be the perfect weapon. However, they also knew they were his only hope and strength. How could she stop him, knowing that?

 

She was the only family he had left. Tori needed to be as supportive as she could be right now. No matter how much she dreaded him talking to that monster, she also knew that he couldn’t exactly leave the older male in that prison without at least trying. Maybe he would finally stop this useless war and just open up to his son.

 

So she kept her mouth shut as they walked hesitantly to the small corner of the building which held the most dangerous criminals in the world, but her stomach was a tangled mess of fear. It was very difficult for the queen to fight the worried words down her throat:

 

But, as the dark room grew closer with each step, she gave him one more motherly piece of advice; tenderly tugging his face to her.

 

“Remember who you are, my child. You are still you. No matter what he says, you are you. Now, you’re still young this time, so be careful.”

 

The fourteen-year-old smiled small, bringing her forehead down to his teeth. Always the loving mother, he thought amused as his smile grew into a grin.

 

“I will, I promise,” Raven murmured gratefully, looking away just as the female monster gave a quick nod as she walked slowly away; one last whisper left behind with the younger male.

 

“Come by the house after, there is someone who you need to meet.”

 

With that, the dark male gulped hard, knowing who she preferred to. It wasn’t like he wasn’t thrilled at the thought of seeing _her_ again, because the excitement felt fire burning through his veins, but he feared she wouldn’t remember him _again_.

 

He wasn’t one to complain about forgetting stuff, he was the one missing half of his own life, but to see her empty eyes on him filled Raven with fear. But right now, that fear needed to be pushed to the farthest corners of his mind. Otherwise, he would be a sitting duck, knowing he would _love_ to use that fear against him.

 

So, with a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and pushed the door open, a determined glow around his left socket as a smirk danced across his teeth:

 

“Hello, father.”

 

As the shadowed figure leaned forward into the light, his teeth the only white Raven could see, his hand came around the golden locket for comfort as the sound of his ghostly voice bounced off the walls:

 

“Hello, my son.”


End file.
